The Horror of Popularity
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: [Updated to remove songs] Bad things start to happen to kids who directly bother elite popular kids at Timmy's School. I decided to do a sequel and it's called 'The Next Horror'.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

The Horror of Popularity

Disclaimer: I Do not own FOP.

A. Nonymous: Thanks for correcting me about Tad! I'm reposting the chapters with his correct name.

Chapter 1- Revenge

Trixie Tang came out of the cafeteria soaking wet. One of the students thought it funny to throw a water balloon at her and now she was soaked. She was the only popular person in the cafeteria at the time, and no one would tell her who did it because they found it amusing. She continued to walk away from the cafeteria filled with laughter and soon bucked into her friend Veronica.

"What happened!" Veronica cried.

"Some Jerk soaked me with a water balloon!" Trixie cried angrily, "they're gonna pay!"

"But how?" Veronica asked.

"Oh they'll pay for it," Trixie said and walked to the bathroom to dry off.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the Cafeteria)

"Boil kid you're awesome!" A.J. shouted slapping Boil Kid on the back, "you'll be a school legend!"

"Even I have to admit that water balloon thing was excellent," Timmy Turner confessed.

"I could've done better," Chester McBadbat muttered.

"Don't be bitter," A.J. said.

"Lunch is nearly over," Timmy spoke up, "Let's hurry," he said, "we've got Crocker."

* * *

(Same day at 6:00pm)

"Why do I have to watch the news with you guys?" Timmy demanded as he sat between his parents.

"Because it's educational," Mrs. Turner responded.

"Because if I have to suffer so do you," Mr. Turner said and got a glare from his wife.

_TV Anchor Man: And in the latest news a boy sent to the hospital with a severe bout of malaria. It's unknown how he got it but he suddenly fainted two hours ago at home and was rushed to the hospital where further symptoms have proven that he has the disease. Also the boy had earlier come home soaked claiming that he was walking home and suddenly became soaked. Parents said the boy was acting scared earlier and they were worried. No connection between this boy's 'soak claim' and his malaria sickness. _

_WAIT! We've got a picture of the boy now available even though his name is being with held. Here's the picture. A picture came up showing a ten year old boy._

"That's Boil Kid!" Timmy cried and pointed at the screen.

"Oh my," Mrs. Turner said as Mr. Turner snored quietly beside them unnoticed.

_Anchor Woman: Red Alert in the Trailer Park area. It seems that after a blonde boy named Chester threw a pie in the faces of Tad and Chad; two wonderful kids of the community, that killer bees from Africa came after him. It is unknown how the bees came so fast but they're definitely from Africa as research has proven. This Chester Child ran home and locked himself inside his home trailer. Now the bees are swarming the community stinging anything in sight. Insecticides and other poisonings have been sprayed on the bees, but they don't seem to have any effect. Last thing I've got from that story is the Trailer Park considering on giving Chester to the bees as a sacrifice._

"That's crazy!" Timmy cried, "they can't do that!"

"Those poor people," Mrs. Turner said in pity, "maybe Chester should've left those boys alone," she said thoughtfully.

Wait a minute! Trixie gets wet because of Boil Kid and bad stuff happens to him and Chester does something bad to Brad and Chad and something bad happens to... well the entire trailer park is suffering. But there must be a connection. (Timmy's thoughts)

"I'm going to my room," Timmy said and hurried off before his mother could stop him.

"Cosmo!" Timmy cried and Cosmo came to him, "is Wanda still away?"

"Yeah," Cosmo responded.

"I have to tell you something," Timmy said and told Cosmo about what happened.

"I'm glad that I'm not a God Parent in that trailer park," Cosmo said frankly.

"That's it!" Timmy cried, "Cosmo, I wish the bees left the Trailer Park."

"Why?" Cosmo asked, "don't you think that the bees won't soon get tired and start making some honey?" he asked and Timmy gave him a dirty look, "I'm on it!"

With a flick of his wand Cosmo did his stuff and then Timmy ran downstairs to listen to the news.

_Anchor Man: Breaking News. The Bees have now left the trailer park. Unfortunately now they're in the mall stinging everyone in sight. At least spraying them is working now but so many people have been stung, so many faces have been ruined, so many people are going to cry at picture day at work tomorrow._

_Anchor Woman: I have to wonder what imbecilic act caused these bees to be moved to..._

_Wait... Viewers I have new. The bees have stopped stinging people and left the Mall. But they've all flown in the sky and spelt these words. **Populars Rule. Bother them and problems will plague your whole day through. You'll shriek and cry, but nothing will end until twenty-four hours time. Remember that, Chester. **Oh, My that sounds serious. Maybe someone's tampering with black Magic. Anyway further...._

Timmy just sat there in silence. Black Magic? Twenty-Four Hours? Populars? What did it all mean?

Hope I can figure it out before it's too late. (Timmy's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soul mate: Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear and Suspicion causes Pan...

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 2: Fear and Suspicion causes Panic.

(Following Day at School)

"Hey Everyone," Tad and Chad said enthusiastically as they entered school, "you can all bow down to our..." they continued but stopped when they noticed that the unpopular kids (majority of the school populace) weren't staring at them with adoration but with extreme fear.

"What's going on?" Chad asked in open annoyance, "why are you all acting as if we're ghost?" he demanded, "it's not like we're going to harm you if you speak up," he added and after a few loud shrieks from frightened students the hall was cleared in seconds of most of the unpopular kid.

"This is stupid," Tad stated as he ran a hand leisurely through his blonde hair (I've decided to let the white one be named Tad, if I'm wrong please tell me), "what's up with the rest of the school Trixie?" he asked Trixie who was standing a good distance away beside the defective locker section (I made it up, just go along with it), "and why are you beside the defective lockers?" he asked.

"Because of that," Veronica said coldly and pointed at the notice board, "it's the red papered notice written in bold black letters," she said coldly, "this is so not going to work," she muttered under her breath to herself as Tad and Chad walked off to look at the notice.

**Dear Students (Especially Popular Kids)**

**Due to strange events of yesterday, an Alert is in progress and a few new rules have been made. **

**Popular Kids will be seated at a specific location whether it be in the classroom, lunch room, or anywhere that you go.**

**2) Popular Kids aren't allowed to have contact with unpopular kids while at school. So beating up of unpopular kids or unpopular kids getting close to popular kids is definitely not allowed. This is for unpopular kid's safety.**

**3) Popular Kids aren't allowed to react in anyway to teases, tricks, or any other thing played on them by unpopular kids. Disobeying of this rule in particular means immediate expulsion and if any thing bad happens to the child who you reacted to. There'll likely be jail time as well or at least Juvenile Hall or Bootcamp.**

**4) No unpopular kid is allowed to be made popular during this alert. You will be immediately expelled and sent to prison for intent to cause bodily harm and also possibly for attempted murder as well.**

**5) No form of activities held by popular kids are allowed. Popular kids can fraternize among themselves, but can't hold official bashes that might attract innocent unpopular children.**

**6) No popular kid is allowed to participate in sports, P.E., music Lessons or any form of extra- curricular activity that will cause them to possibly get in contact with unpopular children. You will be excused from such activities and for P.E. and Music Lessons will instead read on your own time and be given 100 theory exams on these subjects instead of practicals and physicals. **

**7) Popular Kids within a week will be designated with special uniforms to wear. These uniforms are gray and will identify you from normal students. This is obligatory. Any Popular Kid breaking this rule will be sent to Adult Prison (That includes even Trixie Tang) until the alert is over. Before you contest this, know that the Alert has been signed by the Principal, Head of Staff, the Mayor and the President of the U.S.A. So don't even bother. **

**8) Popular Kids are not allowed to change schools during this alert since it seems that only Popular Kids at this school are somehow causing harm to students. You either attend this school or get schooled at home. Your choice.**

**9) Unpopular kids who are caught teasing Popular Kids will be taken to safe houses outside Dimmsdale and kept under heavy security until after 24hrs is over. Hopefully that clue that appeared on the news was right about the time limit.**

**10) It might happen within the next month that you're lockers will be relocated to the attic. But since there aren't sufficient funds for that at the moment, just keep checking the notice board daily.**

**11) Also in the Hallways Popular Kids are to stand by the defective lockers and wait for all the other kids to leave the area before going to their lockers. And when school is over Popular Kids wait until the hallways are empty of kids before they can go for their things and go home. No Popular Kid is allowed to stay after school hours. If you're doing after school classes they've been relocated to the basement. **

**12) Remember these rules are not optional. We put the safety of kids first and comfort second. So should you. Well even if you don't feel that way you have no choice.**

**Signatures: ............ **(AN: I'm not bothering to write that)

**P.S.: This Alert is called the Boil Chester Alert in memory of Boil Kid who died 9:00pm last night. It is also a dedication to Chester who less than two hours after the bees left, got attacked by wild prairie dogs and is now in the hospital in serious condition. God Preserve Him.**

**End Notice**

"They can't do that!" Tad cried incredulously after reading the notice, "it's infringement upon our human rights!"

"I'm afraid that they can," Mr. Crocker said suddenly from behind Tad and Chad, "and you two can be expelled for not standing by the defective lockers while defenseless unpopular children are still out here," he told them, "now get over there!"

"Since when do you care about children?" Chad asked him rudely.

"Never," Mr. Crocker admitted, "but I always hated Popular children as a child and I see this as a way of getting my own personal revenge," he sneered, "plus either way you're kids and I do LOVE to see kids suffer," he whispered with a wicked laugh.

"This is just horrible!" Trixie cried angrily, "I will not ..."

"Shut Up!" most of the other kids cried angrily cutting her off.

Trixie stopped and looked around in shock. Never in her life had she seen so many faces of hatred looking back at her. Sure she got some mean and jealous glances but these young faces were filled with pure hate. The kids quickly turned back to their lockers but all the popular kids now stood by the defective lockers in silence. More than ten minutes later the hall was emptied of unpopular students.

"Now go and get your stuff," Mr. Crocker said coldly and the popular kids obeyed in silence.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, Britney Jace, Kira Ham Zeng, Lorna Red and Ian Richton stepped into the lunchroom. Their first half of the day was a total disaster! They had to sit beside the teacher in every class and were in direct alignment to see the unpopular kids giving them hateful glares. All of them had the same classes together and decided to go to lunch together feeling that there was safety in numbers even though they were the only most popular kids in their grade. But before they reached their usual table the principal called them.

"Hello Popular children," the Principal said suspiciously, "your new designated spot is at the back of the room," she said, "write down what you want for lunch on a piece of paper and I will have it brought to you," she said coldly, "then you'll sit in your designated area until the canteen is completely emptied," she continued, "then you'll go into the staff canteen section and wash the items that you used yourselves and leave them on the cabinet," she said sharply, "after you all exit the canteen, the staff will reenter and put them away for you," she said simply, "is that understood?" she asked in a way that sounded more like a fierce command.

"Yes," they all answered solemnly in unison.

"Remember that you're not allowed to speak to ANY of the unpopular students," the Principal said seriously, "it will be added to the Boil Chester Alert by after school," she said, "I don't care if it's your cousin," she hissed and the girls gulped.

"But I have a cou..." Veronica started.

"Who is unpopular," the Principal said firmly, "stay away from him," she snapped and stormed off.

"Let's go and sit," Britney Jace a red head said in defeat, "I need to eat to get the load off," she said softly and they all went to sit at the old rickety lunch table at the back of the room.

"If things get any worse I just might kill myself," Lorna Red muttered angrily as she wrote down her lunch order, "Brit and I no longer can be ribbon twirlers for the school band and I've been kicked off the gymnastics team!" she cried as her chocolate brown hand flipped her hair (which she had died a light baby blue to match her blue eyes) from her face.

"And I'm popular only because I'm Ian's cousin," Britney muttered her green eyes matched her tone of annoyance, "I never thought I'd be this desperate to be unpopular," she said with a sad sigh.

"Don't be like that," Ian Richton comforted her, "I'd give up my captaincy of the soccer team and my good looks just to not see you so upset," he confessed, "well they took my captaincy," he recalled, "but I'd still give up my looks".

Kira Ham Zeng nudged Lorna and signed to her dramatically. No one else understood what she was signing since only Lorna knew sign language.

"She said, 'I am so damn pissed about not being able to do anymore ballet at school,'" Lorna started to translate, "' this is so unfair why don't they just let us stay home?'" she continued, "'I'm already missing China and I feel like just having them take me back to the orphanage,'" she concluded.

"Don't say that!" Tad cried, "you know that the condition of you being permanently adopted is that you don't transfer schools until high school," he reminded her, "you told us yourself that your social worker hates you and that you were at a bad orphanage before you came here in grade two," he said, "don't make this stupid alert force you to give up everything!" he shouted, "plus, how long can this alert last?"

"Long as necessary," Chad (the African American one) said as he went into his bag and took out a large lunch pouch, "my mother was worried so she made me carry a lunch to school," he told them when they stared at him in alarm, "I would rather eat this than what this school might give me anyway," he muttered and waited for the others get their orders taken from the Principal who had left the lunchroom for nearly 10 minutes now.

"How come you carried so much?" Veronica asked curiously looking at the pouch filled with lunches, drinks and fruits, "you don't eat THAT much!"

"My mother packed it," Chad said simply, "you'd have to ask her," he told her.

"I know why," Trixie said suddenly, "everyone," she said firmly, "take some of Chad' lunch, we can no longer trust the school," she said and ripped the paper with her order to pieces.

Everyone else did the same and then proceeded to proportion Chad's lunch. It was enough for all of them proving Trixie's theory to be most likely correct. They started to eat quietly.

"Well I see that you all have lunches," the Principal said icily from behind them half-an- hour later, "probably best," she said, "I'll add it to the alert that you're all obligated to carry your own food," she said happily and walked off.

"I don't think I'm coming back tomorrow," Chad said seriously, "this alert is stupid," he muttered.

"You're coming tomorrow," Tad said firmly, "if I go to school, you go to school," he said so seriously that no one dared to protest, "I'll drag you screaming if I have to," he added in a low voice that almost implied a threat.

"Let us not argue amongst ourselves," Veronica begged, "it will only cause ..." she continued but was interrupted when a kid suddenly shouted.

"Hey look at the Popular kids at that dirty old table!" a white kid with spiky orange hair teased, "finally getting what you deserve," he said, "and since when did Veronica the tease tell people what to do," he continued, "I thought that was Trixie the slut's job!" he cried and their were a few gasps but those were drowned out by the majority of the unpopular kids who were laughing.

Meanwhile at the old table almost all of them where either holding back Tad while Lorna slapped each of her hands over both Trixie and Veronica's mouths to keep them from reacting.

"That's just what he wants," Lorna whispered, "ignore him."

But just then there came loud barking and suddenly five Dobermans came rushing into the lunchroom and went straight for the orange haired boy. The boy tried to run but the Dobermans got to him quickly. By the time the guard came to stop the dogs it was too late. The orange haired boy had been ripped to pieces.

"Stewart!" A.J. screamed and broke into sobs, "he was in my Chemistry club!" he cried as he continued sobbing beside a still shocked Timmy.

All the unpopular children were looking at the Popular kids again, but this time it wasn't in hatred. It was in total uncovered horror.

Done

Review: I own Lorna, Ian, Britney and Kira. The now late Stewart is also mine. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Panic Increases

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 3: Panic Increases

"I don't know what happened," the guard said as he gathered the Dobermans together with their leashes, "they just tore off barely over a minute ago and rushed in here," he told everyone, "I've never had such a problem with the guard dogs before," he said thoughtfully.

"That's because it's not the guard dogs," A.J. spoke up softly, "I saw Lorna whisper something to Trixie and Veronica seconds before the guard dogs rushed in and killed Stewart," he revealed and the unpopular kids faces became even more fearful.

"I only told them not to answer that boy Mr. Keller," Lorna told the security guard, "he teased us and in the Boil Chester Alert that's not allowed," she pointed out.

"We're not allowed to react to teasing," Chad corrected her coldly, "they just get sent off to some comfy safe house for twenty four hours," he said, "they don't even get punished for bothering us."

"Well Stewart wont need a safe house now will he?" Timmy asked pointedly, "is this going to happen to anyone who teases any of you?" he asked seriously, "are we just going to get butchered like this or be more like Boil Kid or Chester who either suffered 'til death or are suffering and on the brink of death?"

"Mr. Keller," Britney said formally, "please tell Mr. Turner that we can't answer that since we're not the ones causing these events to happen."

"Well you sure has hell find yourselves in the middle," Mr. Keller said frankly.

"YEAH!" the unpopular kids cried in unison.

"What's the matter?" the Principal demanded as she hurried in, "Mr. Crocker told me that it was urg..." she continued but stopped when she saw the torn up body of Stewart, "oh my gosh!" she cried, "who did this?" she asked in a scared voice.

The unpopular kids pointed in the direction of the old table. But what was most important wasn't where they were pointing at, but at whom. All fingers were pointed at Lorna.

"I didn't do anything!" Lorna shrieked, "that boy was the one who put himself in danger in the first place by teasing us."

"So you admit to causing this!" the Principal interrupted victoriously.

"NO!" Lorna shouted angrily, "I'm simply saying that I don't see why we must feel guilty about some dumb kid who called Veronica a tease and Trixie a slut before he died," she said honestly.

"So you believe that he deserved to die?" the Principal asked.

"No," Lorna admitted, "but he deserved to be punished and I think that all unpopular kids should be punished if they actually do or try to tease Popular Kids."

"I don't think so," the Principal said coldly, "if you keep your self control and stay under the radar," she said, "then they wont notice you to bother you," she concluded.

"Most of them hate us," Trixie hissed, "it wont matter if we were suddenly as low as they are," she said icily, "they'll still find ways to upset us."

"What did you say to cause the death of this boy?" the Principal asked with false sweetness, "please tell me."

"We didn't do anything," Chad responded emotionlessly, "and we have no idea why the dogs attacked Stewart," he said firmly, "we're telling the truth," he added when he saw that the Principal didn't believe him.

"I think stricter measures need to be taken," Mr. Crocker said suddenly as he entered the lunchroom, "and Lorna Red should be properly interrogated."

"No way!" Ian cried, "we're not leaving Lorna alone with you!"

"I have no choice you guys," Lorna said softly, "they'll just add something else to the Boil Chester Alert and I'm certain that it will make us suffer," she said, "do you think I need interrogation?" she asked looking at the Principal.

"I don't see why not," the Principal said simply, "unless you're guilty of course."

"I'll go then," Lorna said and gave the others dirty looks before they could protest, "lead the way Principal," she said formally and followed the Principal out of the lunchroom.

"Everyone except for the Popular kids leave the lunchroom immediately," Crocker instructed and it was quickly followed, "now you," he said to the Popular kids, will stay with the body until it gets picked up and taken to the morgue," he told them and he and the guard left the lunchroom along with all the staff.

The popular kids sat in shocked silence for nearly five minutes before one of them spoke up.

"I'm out of here," Ian said and headed to the door before anyone could stop him, "it's locked!" he cried when he realized the door wouldn't open, "they've locked us in with the dead kid!"

"I'm not staying in here!" Trixie cried and hurried to check all the other doors in the lunchroom with Veronica, Tad and Chad's assistance.

"They're all locked!" Britney shrieked when the ones who rose returned to sit defeated, "this is inane!" she cried looking around in panic, "I'm claustrophobic!" she added and fainted.

"Britney!" Ian cried and ran to her side, "it's okay Britney," he soothed, "at least we still have the vents and A.C. even though all the windows are locked," he said to his still unconscious cousin.

As if some evil omen was just waiting for him to say it suddenly the A.C. stopped working. Then the vents suddenly were sealed shut by thin sheets of metal and slowly the room started to get warmer and warmer.

(One Hour Later)

"I'm going to throw up," Tad said his face looking very sickly, "the place reeks of that kid's corpse!" he cried and buried his head back into Chad's lap.

The Popular kids stuck in the canteen had used pieces of Ian's Football T-shirt and marina (which he volunteered 15 minutes after the place started to heat up) to make into pieces of cloth to cover their mouths and noses. Britney had been conscious nearly fifty minutes before, but she clung to Ian like a life jacket while everyone else got more and more nauseous from the strong stench exuding from the ripped up dead body. The cloths over their mouths barely helped and the girls used all their perfumes to no avail. The air only became harder to breathe and in some ways made the smell even worse.

Then Tad threw up. Right on Chad.

"Disgusting Dude!" Chad cried angrily, "why didn't you turn your head!" he demanded, "at least you would've thrown up on my shoes and not on my pants and crotch!"

Tad moaned pitifully but turned his head in the opposite direction but in two minutes he was sitting up and rested his head in his own lap.

Kiva quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Veronica.

"Kiva wrote 'Isn't Tad uncomfortable like that?'" Veronica told them, "'maybe Chad was a little hard on him.'"

"Hard on him!" Chad cried furiously, "I reek now thanks to him!" he shouted and pointed at his own pants.

"Well you wont have to reek anymore," Tad snapped wearily but cuttingly, "I'll be at that table over there," he said sharply pointing at a table near to the locked lunchroom door, "no one will reek if I vomit there," he muttered and slowly staggered off with his backpack.

"Tad wait!" Veronica cried with worry but Tad simply flashed a hand after her and walked (more like stumbled) over to the desk he had chosen.

"I think I'm going to move too," Ian said and carried Britney in his arms as he moved four tables down from where he was sitting before.

Kiva got up to follow him, but before she did she turned to Chad and showed him her middle finger. Then she mouthed the word 'jerk' and stormed off to sit right across from Ian and Britney.

"Are you guys going to hate on me too?" Chad asked Trixie and Veronica coldly.

"Of course not!" Veronica cried incredulously.

"But we have to move!" Trixie cried, "no offense Chad but you currently reek!" she cried bluntly and hurried off to the table all the way at the top row, "Veronica!" she cried when her friend didn't immediately follow her.

"Sorry," Veronica whispered to Chad and hurried after Veronica.

"I might as well clean myself up," Chad muttered and went into his bag for his soccer uniform, the only other clothes that he had with him.

(2 Hours and 20 Minutes Later)

Tad moaned. Everyone except Ian and Chad had thrown up at least once. They would've used their cell phones if at first period Mr. Crocker hadn't told them that no students were allowed to have cell phones and every student (popular & unpopular) had to empty their bags and their cell phones were confiscated until the respectful owner returned for it with their parents.

Tad felt someone sit beside him. He knew who it was and he wasn't going to talk to him.

"You look like you might have a fever," Chad said simply.

"When did you guess Einstein?" Tad asked sarcastically, "I'm going straight to the showers when we get out of here," he mumbled and still refused to look at Chad.

Just then the lunchroom door opened and in walked in Lorna. But she wasn't wearing her white Ribbon twirling outfit but a pair of sweats and she was shivering and looked rather pale despite her dark skin.

"They s...s.. sa...say t..th..tha..that w..w..we c..ca...can g..g..ggg...go," Lorna chattered as she looked at them with red rimmed eyes.

"What did they do to you?!" Ian demanded angrily, "I swear that I'll get..." he ranted but was interrupted.

"I'll be careful what I say if I were you," a voice said sharply, "Ian."

"DAD?" Ian asked in shock, "what are you doing here!"

"Helping to find out the cause of all this mess," Me. Richard Richton said formally, "damn this place reeks!" he cried, "follow me outside," he instructed and they all obeyed.

"You're going to fight this aren't you Dad?" Ian asked his father, "they can't do this..."

"They can do whatever they want in a situation like this," Mr. Richton told Ian firmly, "it's like what I told you when there is a war," he continued, "casualties might come but we will win!"

"CASUALTIES!" Britney shrieked angrily, "Uncle Richard you can't possibly think of sacrificing children in a situation like this!" she shouted, "and this is not a WAR!" she added.

"It is to me," Mr. Richton spat, "I'll be damned if I let innocent children die because a small bunch has caused bad things to start to happen to them!" he cried in fury and pointed at them, "now Ian," he said seriously and turned to his shocked son, "what did you guys do to cause this stuff to happen?"

"We didn't do any...!" Lorna cried but was interrupted by a furious Mr. Richton.

"Silence Witch!" Mr. Richton cried and pointed at Lorna, "the Principal told me what that smart boy A.J. revealed happened to that unfortunate boy named Stuart!" he told her, "there'll be more interrogations for you yet," he hissed and Lorna stepped back her face looking very upset and her eyes filled with tears,

"Lorna's not a witch!" Veronica cried in fury, "how dare you call her that!" she shouted, "what about the rest of us?" she demanded, "what about your son?" she asked in a softer voice but with a very serious tone.

"If he refuses to tell me what has happened," Mr. Richton stated, "then he's just like the rest of you," he said coldly, "I asked you a question Ian."

"We did nothing," Ian said through gritted teeth, "does that answer your question," he said, "sir," he said icily instead of calling him 'father' like he usually did.

"So you're one of them then," Mr. Richton said, "you will all get interrogated like Lorna did I expect," he said and pointed at Lorna who Kiva had given her jacket to in an attempt to warm her up, "and worse since new details has come to our knowledge," he said formally.

"What detail is that?" Ian asked sharply.

"Manners," Mr. Richton said warningly, "there is a new notice up called **Stuart Warning**," he told them, "it is to tell everyone that it has been discovered that not only your class of popular elitist but every grade of popular elitist in the school seems to have been infected with whatever causes harm to unpopular kids and also that unpopular kids can be brutally murdered because of it," he told them and they gasped, "yes, you're little problem has affected even the nursery popular children," he revealed, "there've been twelve injures and four fatalities including Stuart so far today."

"But we aren't doing this!" Trixie cried, "if you don't believe us Mr. Richton at least listen to your son," she said and pointed at Ian who looked in his father's eyes expectantly.

"I have only one son now," Mr. Richton said coldly and everyone gasped, "his name is Richard Richton Junior."

"You can't disown Ian!" Britney cried, "Uncle you can't do such...."

"And I'm no longer your Uncle," Mr. Richton said coldly, "if you want to continue to live in my residence Ian," he said formally not calling him 'son', "you will have no contact with my son Richard; which I thank God I sent to a different school from you," he said frankly, "if you want to stay away from school you'll be locked in your room and your meals will slipped to you through the flap I put on your door this morning," he continued, "there you'll stay until this curse is stopped unless you wish to leave my house and live elsewhere," he said a grin tugging his lips.

"I'll take him in," Trixie spoke up, "and may I add that you're a horrible man."

"Ah, Trixie," Mr. Richton said, "your parents told me to relay to you that you're stuff's been sent to Veronica's house and that you're not allowed to set foot on their (Trixie'sher parents) property unless you want to go to Adult Prison," he said with pleasure in his voice while Trixie stood frozen in disbelief.

"Then he'll stay with me," Chad spoke up, "my parents wont mind helping," he said confidently.

"Your parents," Mr. Richton said bluntly with open distaste, "their reluctance will be the end of them," he said coldly.

"What about my parents?" Veronica asked fearfully.

"There'll come around," Mr. Richton said smoothly, "they'll soon it my way and the rest of the town's way," he told them.

"Which is?" Tad snapped.

"You kids are dangerous," Mr. Richton said frankly, "panic's rising and sooner or later there'll only be one solution," he said coldly then walked off leaving the kids standing there.

Suddenly they heard sobbing. Ian was on his knees crying and Britney hurried over to comfort him. Trixie was also crying but she was not only standing but also her palms were clenched in fists and she looked more angry than devastated.

"Panic's increasing," Trixie said through gritted teeth, "we need to leave the town."

"We can't," Lorna spoke up, "in the **Stuart Warning **we're warned that any popular kid caught trying to leave the town will be shot or chased down by dogs and ripped to pieces," she said in a cracked voice, "Mr. Richton showed me a copy of it after they cut me down."

"So we're stuck here!" Britney cried and Lorna nodded.

"How can things get any worse?" Ian mumbled between sobs.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	4. Chapter 4: When everything finally hits ...

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 4: When everything finally hits home

(At Veronica's Residence at 7:30 pm)

"We hope that you'll enjoy your stay with us," Veronica's mother said kindly as Trixie placed her stuff in the spacious guest room, "Veronica will definitely have some fun times with her best friend under the same roof," she continued but Trixie silently sat on the bed with her head bowed, "oh Trixie," she said comfortingly, "I know that we can't replace your parents," she admitted, "but please take comfort in the fact that no matter WHAT we'll take care of you as equally as we take care of our little girl Veronica," she said and gave Trixie a hug.

"Why do my parents hate me?" Trixie asked in a small voice on the verge of crying.

"They don't hate you," Veronica said from the doorway, "they just react differently in times of trouble I guess," she said frankly.

Veronica's mother quickly kissed Trixie on the cheek, smiled at her daughter Veronica and left the guest room.

"How do you know that they don't hate me?" Trixie asked her eyes filled with tears.

"The Tang's might've been formal but they always seemed a loving pair to me," Veronica recalled, "and do you know what they always seemed to love and cherish most?" she asked Trixie.

"Their bank accounts," Trixie muttered coldly pouting.

"You Trixie," Veronica said, "they have to change their minds," she continued, "no parent can truly abandon their child."

"What about Ian's Dad?" Trixie asked seriously.

"His Dad's a jerk," Veronica spat, "with the alternatives he gave Ian I don't see how he expected Ian to go home."

"That's because he didn't want him to go home," Trixie deduced, "he purposely made Ian's options so bad that moving out was his only good option," she stated.

"I don't think Ian has any good options," Veronica confessed, "can you imagine going home to a father like that after this horror is over?" she asked incredulously.

"I can't even imagine going home with my parents after what they've done," Trixie confessed, "I definitely wouldn't go back if Mr. Richton was my father."

"Neither would I," Veronica agreed, "he even disowned Britney and calling Lorna a witch definitely doesn't raise his humanity in my eyes," she declared, "it even makes me wonder if he's insane," she added frankly.

"Insanity for people like him is only an excuse," Trixie said stiffly, "he's pure evil," she snarled, "he wouldn't even believe his own son," she pointed out, "just because he couldn't give him the answer that he wanted."

"More like wouldn't," Veronica countered and Trixie looked at her curiously, "he could've lied to satisfy his father," she said and Trixie gasped.

"Ian wouldn't do something like that!" Trixie cried, "He knows that the truth is most important!"

"But it seems to me that his father wants most of all is a scapegoat," Veronica said calmly, "someone who they can use to claim that they started this crazy curse," she continued, "someone like Lorna," she concluded on a sad note.

"You don't think...?" Trixie started to ask but was too scared to voice her thoughts on the matter.

"That they'll make Lorna out to be some witch who set those dogs on Stuart?" Veronica finished for her, "Lorna definitely CAN NOT return to school before this whole thing is over," she said seriously, "and I believe that she knows it," she added.

"One down," Trixie muttered to herself.

"What?" Veronica asked hearing what Trixie muttered.

"Oh nothing!" Trixie cried blushing, "just being a worry wart."

* * *

(8:00 pm at Chad's Residence)

"It's so nice that you're sleeping over Tad," Chad's mother said happily as Tad helped her in the kitchen, "Chad will definitely be glad since you two have been such great friends for so long," she said, "plus you're so helpful while Chad's up there comforting that poor Ian Richton boy," she complimented and Tad blushed, "would you believe that boy's father actually came up to me today at work talking about exterminating you darling children," she said furiously and Tad's eyes widened like saucers, "oh yes," she confirmed, "I'm telling you here now because I think that poor boy would be inconsolable if he knew how adamant his father truly is against you darling children," she said shaking her head as Tad took another dish from her and dried it, "all the servants left last night," she said with a sigh, "but I wasn't born with riches so I can manage," she said simply as she handed Tad the last dish to dry, "why don't you go upstairs with Chad and Ian while I finish up here," she offered, "I insist," she said calmly but firmly when Tad got ready to protest.

"Okay," Tad conceded with a laugh and waved by to her as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"You guys okay?" Tad asked as he stepped into Chad's large upstairs den.

"Shhhh," Chad told him and pointed to sleeping Ian on the sofa, "he just fell asleep a few minutes ago," he said, "and he was crying right up til then so it's best to just let him rest."

"I'm glad that my parents are supportive," Tad said with relief, "it's just that Mr. Richton is their manager at work and he's supposed to be over there now for dinner," he said with open distaste, "they immediately sent me over to your house so I could avoid being badgered by him."

"I'm grateful that my mom is so headstrong," Chad said, "she said she told off Mr. Richton when he even suggested that we knew who was responsible for what happened to the popular kids," he said proudly, "and my Dad definitely wouldn't believe that I'd harm anyone."

"I'm going to check what's on the tube," Tad said simply and started to flip through the channels as Chad just started to do his homework, "Chad come here," Tad whispered urgently and Chad looked up, "look who's on the screen."

Chester McBadbat was on the TV and being interviewed by an anchor Woman. He was covered up to his waist with a sheet and there was a lot of tubes etching out of his arms and his face was almost unrecognizable by how swollen and torn up it looked. There even a Parental Advisory on the screen warning parents not to let little children look at what was being shown now. Mr. McBadbat was sobbing beside his son's bed holding Chester's unmoving hand. Chester's eyes were opened and he was breathing. But his empty eyes and motionless body didn't point too much of any life at all.

_TV Anchor Woman: Chester, what do you think should be done about the popular children who seem to be causing this?_

_Chester: I think (he rasped) that what we need to do is find out who's responsible. Whether it be the popular kids or otherwise, this curse needs to be stopped before others suffer._

_TV Anchor Woman: Speaking about suffering. Your 24hrs of complications and so fort are over but you look worse for wear. Tell me exactly what is your condition right now?_

_Chester: It's bordering stable and critical. The prairie dogs somehow damaged my spine when they attacked me so besides my horrible looks right now I'm permanently paralyzed from the neck down and I have no feeling there either_. Also during the operation several freaky things happened to cause something to go wrong and now.....

_Chester stops unable to say it._

_Mr. McBadbat: He's now blind too thanks to those monsters! All he did was throw a pie! He didn't deserve this!_

_Mr. McBadbat continued sobbing and Chester started to cry softly as well._

_TV Anchor Woman: There you have it viewers. Chester's Life has been ruined thanks to those cursed popular children! _

_Scene Moves to the newsroom and the TV Anchor Man takes over._

_TV Anchor Man: In further news four fatalities at the Prep school where it's been conformed the cursed popular children attend. One of them being toddler 3yr old Abigail Hillman an advanced child in Nursery School. It seems that this innocent baby got into an argument with a popular child who grabbed away her doll. Abigail called the girl a 'poo-headed meanie' and stormed off to stand by the fridge which held the baby food. Somehow the Fridge fell even though it has a special magnet underneath it that can only be turned off by the Principal before it can move at all. Also dead is Stuart who was torn apart by dogs and in this case it's claimed that Ribbon Twirler Lorna Red might be responsible. Two others; twins Jessica and Jonathan Blake, were in an argument with Trixie Tang in the science Lab around 9:30am and at 4:00pm this evening an unbreakable glass aquarium holding the deadly King Electric Eel suddenly broke and the eel slithered past the students in front of it and attacked Jessica who was at the very back. Her brother Jonathan tried to help but got shocked as well and both died a five minutes after._

_Their dead bodies can't be shown on television because the way they look now with their once beautiful skins electrified and burnt is not suitable to be shown. So horrific. What will be done to stop the Popular kids menace at this school? Can it spread? Will all popular kids in Dimmsdale become infected by this curse? _

Tad turned off the television and turned to Chad. Jessica and Jonathan Blake were the mayor's godchildren.

"He's going to be out for blood now," Chad said solemnly, "the mayor's going to make our lives a living hell in retribution for this."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Kiva's Home)

"Crikey!" Mr. Love the butler cried as Kiva signed to him the events that happened earlier today, "that's horrible!

"Kiva!" Mrs. Reika Zeng her adoptive mother called, "please come to the kitchen?"

Kiva waved bye to the butler and hurried to the kitchen. But when she reached she stopped. Standing beside her mother was the School Principal and Mr. Crocker.

"They only want to ask you a few questions dear," Mrs. Zeng said sweetly, "Sheila the door!" she cried suddenly and the Australian Maid quickly locked the only entrance and exit to the kitchen before Kiva could make a run for it, "now we're going to ask you a few questions about Lorna," she told Kiva who quickly started to shake her head and step back away from her adoptive mother, "don't be afraid Kiva we know that you didn't do anything," she soothed as she took a step nearer to her daughter.

Kiva looked around panicked. Just then the kitchen door opened and in stepped her social worker.

Oh great! Now I'm really in for it! (Kiva's thoughts)

"What's going on here?" the social worker asked suspiciously with a thick Japanese accent.

"We're simply interrogating this girl," Mr. Crocker told the social worker.

"And why wasn't I informed?" the social worker demanded, "I can have her sent back to China immediately, I'm her representative and supposed to be informed on all of her activities 'til she completes High School," she said.

"But...." The Principal started to say.

"NO INTERROGATION!" the social worker shrieked, "Come Kiva," she instructed, "you'll spend the night at my house," she said and Kiva hurried towards her looking very happy indeed.

But suddenly there was a gunshot. Both Social worker and Kiva turned in the direction where it was shot.

"I will not have my adoptive child reek havoc on the children here," Mrs. Zeng said seriously, "either she answers this interrogation properly or the next bullet will be lodged in her head!"

* * *

(Meanwhile at Britney's residence)

"Did you find out anything about...?" Mr. Horace Jace asked his daughter seriously.

"No father," Britney responded formally, "but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Mrs. Beatrice Jace asked simply.

"That this curse started with Elmer a.k.a. Boil Kid," Britney told them, "and he had played a trick on Trixie Tang that same day," she said with a laugh, "she told me in private when we met in the bathroom the very same day after she got soaked."

"Do they suspect...?" Mrs. Nadia Richton started to ask.

"Of course not!" Britney cried with a shrill laugh, "I'm so delicate to them remember?" she said, "only Lorna might've eventually figured it out but she wont be leaving her house with being accused of being a witch and all," she stated, "no they don't suspect that I'm not on their side at all".

"My husband told me you gave a marvelous performance with you pretending to be mad at him and all," Mrs. Richton said delightfully, "not even my son could tell and he's usually a great judge of character."

"Your son's mind turns to mush when he's near me Aunt Nadia," Britney said bluntly, "he better watch himself since incest is a sin," he said as she twirled a strand of red hair, "he's more infatuated than anyone should be with their own cousin," she stated with open distaste.

"I've noticed," Mrs. Jace said coldly, "but we can use it to our advantage," she added.

"Long as they don't sleep with each other," Mrs. Richton muttered and her voice hinted that she wasn't amused.

"Not likely!" Britney cried, "I have my eye on very different target," she said and a mischievous glint came to her green eyes.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	5. Chapter 5: New issues come to light

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 5: New issues come to light

(In the Hallway)

"Did you see the news last night?" A.J. asked Timmy.

Yeah, poor Chester," Timmy responded.

"Those popular kids need to be stopped," A.J. whispered as Kiva and Britney walked by them to stand at the defective lockers, "we can't just stand around until they kill us all."

"Don't know what to do," Timmy said with a sigh as he remembered what happened after Wanda returned last night.

(Flasback- Timmy's House 7:00pm)

"Try again," Timmy said urgently, "there's got to be a way to figure out who's behind this!"

"I'm sorry honey but I just can't pick up anything," Wanda told him, "for some reason even Cosmo is picking up more than me," she said her voice not hiding her surprise, "and it's definitely not Fairy World Jurisdiction," she said, "I checked it Von Strangle and he says that you guys (humans) are on your own."

"Cosmo?" Timmy asked when he noticed that Cosmo was unusually quiet, "ever since you seemed to pick up an inkling of the source of this problem you've been silent," he pointed out.

"What's the matter honey?" Wanda asked but as she neared him he moved away.

"Nothing," Cosmo said sharply, "I understand what's going on better now," he said softly.

"What?" Wanda asked but Cosmo looked away, "what is it honey?"

"Wanda," Cosmo said seriously and the others were shocked by this, "what do you think about witches?"

"Those VILE things!" Wanda screamed, "they're the most disgusting, worthless, horrible,...." She started to rant but stopped when she saw Cosmo look down.

"Honey?" Wanda asked softly, "do you know any witches?"

"Do you?" Cosmo asked in such an angry snappish tone that both Wanda and Timmy flinched, "they're not all evil you know!" he exploded, "some are nice and it's unfair that everyone keeps labeling witches as a bunch of monsters."

"Well they sort of are," Timmy said matter of factly.

"Is that SO!" Cosmo cried, "well I know a witch who turned into a good person."

"And who was that?" Wanda asked sarcastically.

"My grandmother," Cosmo said coldly, "and that's on my mother's side," he added.

"Well?" Cosmo asked when he noticed that they were shocked silent, "where's all the teasing, and bad stuff about witches?" he asked them, "bet you have billions huh?"

"I didn't know," Wanda said softly, "OH COSMO!" she shouted and started to sob, "please don't hate me!" she cried after hugging him and he not hugging back, "you never said anything when you used to hear it before."

"That's because I never sensed something that is definitely deserving of the teasing before," Cosmo said formally and moved away from Wanda, "Timmy," he said firmly, "I can't pick up who it is but it's definitely a person from your school," he said.

"That doesn't narrow it down much," Timmy said frankly.

"I got a few flashes in my mind," Cosmo continued, "I know also that it's a girl and by the flare of the outfits she must be rich," he stated.

"Do you remember what the clothes looked like?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"No," Cosmo responded, "it was a bunch of flashes and I think I only got it just know because of my witches' blood and Wanda's presence," he told Timmy, "sometimes when I have trouble picking p stuff and someone nearby also tries to pick up the same thing I kind of harness their power and increase my own senses."

"That sounds hard," Wanda said.

"It is," Cosmo told her, "sorry for being mad at you darling," he said and gave Wanda a hug and a kiss, "plus I had to use most of my energy to create a block right after sensing this young female witch," he added.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Because she also sensed me," Cosmo told them then he fainted.

(End Flash Back)

(Present Day)

"Earth to Timmy!" A.J. cried and Timmy came out of his reverie.

"Sorry," Timmy apologized, "just thinking about stuff," he muttered.

Poor Cosmo still hasn't woken up. Wanda couldn't leave him of course and I'm here at school with stuck with some evil witch girl on the loose. (Timmy's thoughts)

"Let's get to class," A.J. said and both of them were on their way.

* * *

(One Hour Later in Fairy World)

"Mama Cosmo?" Wanda asked as she knocked on her mother-in-law's door, "I need to speak to you."

"What?" Mama Cosmo snapped when she came to door, "why the hell would...." She demanded but stopped when she noticed that floating behind Wanda was an unconscious Cosmo wrapped in a blanket, "my baby!" she shrieked.

"He told me about your mother," Wanda said quickly, "he sensed an evil witch and lost consciousness when he placed a block to keep her from finding us," she whispered as Mama Cosmo let her in, "he lost consciousness soon after."

"She must be more than half a witch if he had to use that much energy despite his fairy blood," Mama Cosmo said, "remove his clothes and place him in the bathtub and half it with lukewarm water," she instructed suddenly, "we need to get his energy back up," she said urgently, "I'll make the mixture to help."

"What if we don't?" Wanda asked nervously.

"Then he'll go into a Magic Drain Coma," Mama Cosmo said seriously, "and the victims always wake up between 5 days to 25,000 years later with one common result," she continued, "they have absolutely no memory of anything," she said, "they all have permanent amnesia."

* * *

(One Hour Earlier in Mr. Crocker's Class)

"If you're wondering where the popular kids are," Mr. Crocker said when he noticed the students looking around curiously, "they've been all designated classes in the attic and the basement," he told them.

"Isn't the basement dark and moldy?" Tootie asked suddenly.

"Yes," Mr. Crocker responded, "do you feel sorry for them?"

"No," Tootie said simply, "I just hope that Trixie Tang doesn't have a hear attack because she actually sees a rat in her presence," she said and started to laugh with everyone else in the class.

Everyone else except Timmy.

Elmer (Boil Kid) was the first to suffer and that happened after he attacked.... Oh No! It couldn't be. (Timmy's thoughts)

"Mr. Crocker!" Timmy cried and everyone stopped laughing, "I just realized something."

"What is that?" Mr. Crocker asked coolly.

"Elmer was the first to get harmed and that was after he attacked," Timmy said, "he had thrown a water balloon at Trixie Tang," he said and the class gasped.

"We already know that," Mr. Crocker said, "but it's all circumstantial," he noted, "Lorna has more against her plus she didn't come to school today."

"What if I said a certain magical creature sensed a certain female entity," Timmy said carefully.

"You mean..." Mr. Crocker started excitedly.

"I can't say," Timmy interrupted, "but what if I said this magical entity was able to pick up a popular female who is probably half or more witch blooded," he said and some students gasped while others rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure of this Timmy?" Mr. Crocker asked seriously, "I won't accuse you of which entity it is since you'll deny it," he said and Timmy nodded, "can you say without a doubt that it's Trixie?"

"No," Timmy confessed, "but I can say without a doubt that the person responsible is a female and that she's popular," he confirmed.

"Well," Mr. Crocker said with satisfaction, "what would make the honourable Timmy become rat and even put his big time love (Trixie) at the stake?"

"Chester died this morning," Timmy responded, "I can't allow another child to die," he said tearfully, "I'll help get this evil monster no matter what," he said, "even if it turns me into a monster as well," he said seriously.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 6: Changes

(One Week Later)

Tad and Chad walked into the school tentatively. All sort of weird things had been happening in Dimmsdale since people got scared of popular kids. Suddenly they were disallowed from malls, restaurants and even delivery services didn't want anything to do with them.

"Please exit the school," a boy standing by the defective lockers said formally, "and proceed to the school bus," he instructed.

"Timmy?" Tad asked in surprise.

"Proceed to the school bus," Timmy said automatically, "and it's against the rules to speak to unpopular kids," he pointed, "so proceed quickly and I wont report you."

"Why you!" Tad exploded but Chad held him back.

"Let's go," Chad advised and pulled Tad out of the school.

But Chad didn't head for the school bus; instead he was pulling Tad towards the school exit.

"Why are we exiting the school?" Tad asked just before they reached the exit.

"Do you really want to board the school bus with all these horrible and weird changes going on?" Chad asked Tad frankly, "for all we know they could be taking us to get burnt at the stake or something," he said and pulled Tad out the exit with him.

"Where are you boys going?" a female security guard asked suspiciously.

"Home," Chad stated, "we popular students do have that option," he said seriously.

"You're lucky kid," the guard told him, "by tomorrow another rule on the alert will abort that option," she said, "you may go."

"Tomorrow!" Tad cried in shock as he and Chad walked briskly away from the school, "we have to tell Trixie and the others."

"Right now we have to get home," Chad said firmly, "we'll just call my chauffer at the payphone on the next block," he continued, "no sense calling both our chauffeurs and you definitely need to be somewhere else since some of your neighbours tried to set your house on fire last night."

"Don't remind me," Tad muttered as they hurried towards the nearest payphone.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the School Bus)

"Where's Tad and Chad?" Veronica asked curiously, "they are usually here earlier than me!"

"Maybe they decided to stay home," Britney suggested from her seat in front of Trixie and Veronica, "do you have any idea why they're late Ian?"

"Nope," Ian said simply as he relaxed in his seat right beside her, "I haven't spoken to them since I moved into your house three days ago," he said, "hope nothing bad has happened," he said with a hint of concern.

"I notice that Kiva's also missing," Trixie said in a suspicious tone, "I don't like this."

"Don't worry," Britney assured, "its cleaner here than in the basement anyway," she continued, "probably Kiva's mom decided to let her stay home," she said with a shrug.

"But we haven't heard from her for an entire week!" Trixie protested, "something has to be up."

"Now that you think about it," Britney stated, "you know what," she said suddenly, "I think we should get off this bus," she said urgently and rose to leave.

"Sit down," Mr. Crocker said coldly from the front of the bus.

"Hey!" Ian cried, "we can leave if we want," he continued, "no where has it stated that we are forced to stay here."

"But I did tell you that all those who enter the bus must remain until we reach our destination," Mr. Crocker said superiorly, "now sit down."

Britney sat down with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Where are we going?" Veronica demanded.

"On a trip," Mr. Crocker said simply, "we think you kids need some fresh air," he said, "don't tell me you'd rather the basement," he said with a chuckle.

"I would," Ian muttered.

Just then Kiva stepped on the bus. But she looked different, instead of being her spunky jubilant self she looked solemn and scared.

"Kiva," Britney asked and Kiva looked around as if frightened.

"Take a seat beside that child," Mr. Crocker ordered pointing to an empty seat close to the front of the bus beside a scared looking blonde second grader.

Kiva quickly complied without giving her friends at the back of the bus a glance.

"Something's wrong," Ian said seriously.

"Yeah," Veronica agreed, "since when do we take trips along with those of lower grades?" she asked.

"There are few elite popular students in the school," Trixie pointed out in an annoyed voice, "it wouldn't make sense to put us in separate buses."

"I still think something's up with it," Veronica muttered angrily.

"We're ready to leave," Mr. Crocker spoke up, "please remain seated until we reach our location."

* * *

(Five Hours Later)

Trixie and the others looked outside the bus window. They had been driving for hours and most of the road for the past two hours was dirt roads. She didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly the bus jerked to a halt.

"Please exit the bus quietly and walk up the gravel path to the old farm house that you see at the top of the hill," Mr. Crocker instructed, "walk carefully or you'll fall down and scrape yourselves," he said uncaringly and stepped out of the bus.

Trixie peeked out of the window. The area looked old and deserted and what looked like high yellowish grass grew on each side of the path and it was several feet higher than her own height.

"What kind of field trip is this?" Britney demanded.

"Pioneer," Ian muttered in response as he stood up to exit the bus, "we might as well go."

All of them silently exited the bus quietly and solemnly walked up the graveled path. Trixie fell twice and had several cuts on her knees and thighs. Veronica fell once but she had been lucky enough to opt to wear jeans so she didn't get bruised. Britney and Ian never fell once but while Ian was looking around with suspicion and awe, Britney was angrily muttering under her breath.

(Forty-Five Minutes later)

"Trixie," Veronica whispered, "I'm going to bail."

"What?" Trixie whispered back in fright, "you can't leave me here!"

"Shhhhhh!" Veronica instructed, "its better that I do it," she told Trixie, "you're too popular not to be missed," she pointed out, "plus if it's just a regular trip they wont be that mad when they find me."

"What else could it be but a trip?" Trixie asked.

"Just don't say anything when I go," Veronica instructed, "bye," she said quickly and slipped into the tall grass.

Trixie gave the nearby children a death glare before any of them could say anything. Thus keeping them silent.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

The Popular children panted as they finally reached inside the farm house. It looked like any old farm house except all that was in there was hay. No animals in the stalls or any sign of life.

"If this farm house is so deserted how come the hay is so fresh?" Ian asked Britney, "I went to a farm once at five and know the difference between fresh and old hay."

"I don't know," Britney responded in exasperation as she sat on a hay stack, "my feet are killing me and I just want to go home."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," the Principal as the last student entered the farm house, "LOCK THE EXITS!"

Suddenly every exit was locked by big metal doors and windows. Most of the popular children screamed and looked around in panic in the now pitch black farm house.

"You will be staying at this farm," the Principal said formally, "you will be rationed food, clothes and allocated sleeping quarters in the old boarding house three miles down the dirt road behind the farm house," she continued, "your classes will be held here in the farm house and lunch time you will walk back to the Boarding House to eat then return for other classes," she stated, "this place is not the Ritz but it will be your home until the person who caused this curse steps forward."

"Due to important information gained from a student named Timmy Turner," Mr. Crocker spoke up, "we'll be interrogating only the females," he said and there were shrieks from many girls, "as you know no one under second grade was on the bus used," he told them, "boys will only be interrogated if it seems that they might have info on who the witch is."

"Wait a minute!" Britney cried angrily, "we're here because Timmy accuses one of us of being a witch?"

"Well Lorna got away because she's not back at school," the Principal said, "but yes Timmy Turner did give Mr. Crocker information that places the possibility of a female witch," she told them.

"Who did he suspect most?" Trixie demanded, "Me?" she asked with sarcasm and most of the students started to laugh.

"Actually yes," Mr. Crocker said and most of the students gasped, "but he did tell me that it wasn't a guarantee."

"Timmy said that?" Trixie asked in a cracked voice, "how could he do this?"

"Chester's death seems to have opened his eyes dear," the Principal told her, "he's not blinded by your magical charms anymore."

"But this is crazy!" Britney shrieked, "when my parents...."

"Your parents approved of this idea," Mr. Crocker said and interrupted her ranting, "in fact, they made this idea up," he revealed.

There was silence as everyone looked in the direction where they heard Britney's voice. Britney sat stiff in disbelief.

So they brought me to school today to get rid of me! How dare they! After everything I've done for them! They're going to PAY for this! (Britney's thoughts)

"What about the rest of us?" Trixie asked, "I'm certain that Veronica's parents didn't approve of this."

"If you read the Boil Chester Alert then you'd know about the new rule of being able to take action against you miscreants without informing them," Mr. Crocker stated, "in fact they'll not be told your location only that you've been taken to stay at a special place for your kind," he told her, "these changes should help quell this problem faster."

"Bet Veronica's not going to like that," Ian stated.

"Well I don't hear her complaining," Mr. Crocker pointed out, "and frankly I don't mind," he said, "the guard dogs have just arrived and they're beyond this back door of the farm," he said, "any child who tries to escape now will be attacked by these dogs," he said seriously, "they wont kill you, but you'll certainty get bitten badly," he said coldly, "and you'll also be severely punished and whips are now allowed," he added.

Thank God Veronica left earlier. Now she can find a way to get us out of here! I'm too high and important to live in a dank old place like this! (Trixie's thoughts)

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

It was nightfall and she still didn't reach anywhere where she recognized. She had been wandering around and feeling as if she reached nowhere. Then she saw a neighbourhood that she barely recognized. She stepped out into the road to cross tiredly.

Just then she saw two head lights and with the sound of a loud scream she was hit by car.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Timmy's House)

"How are you Cosmo?" Timmy asked as he sat on his bed.

"Alright," Cosmo responded tiredly, "the stuff I got still makes me feel a bit sleepy though," he said, "I've only returned for five minutes and I'm eyeing your bed as if it were a hotel."

"Why don't you turn into a little boy and lie down on it?" Timmy suggested, "it would be much better than a fish bowl and I can tell Mom that you're sleeping over," he suggested.

"Rad!" Cosmo cried and quickly turned to green haired little boy, "thanks a lot," he said sleepily and crawled unto Timmy's bed, "goodnight Timmy and Wanda," he whispered and was soon snoring softly.

"That cure thing was horrible!" Wanda cried the moment Cosmo was asleep, "he had to spend most of the time in the bath tub and he had to spend a night sleeping in it with ice cubes!"

"At least he's okay now," Timmy said and gave his sleeping God Parent a smile, "plus the popular kids are finally gone."

"Gone where?" Wanda asked curiously.

"I don't know?" Timmy said with a shrug, "I'm just glad that it's far from here," he said frankly, "plus it's not like they can really harm them," he continued, "they're still human beings after all," he stated, "What?" he asked when he noticed that Wanda was staring at him suspiciously.

"You're not telling me something," Wanda said, "why all of a sudden they're making such a drastic change now?"

"Hello!" Timmy cried, "nine more kids died over past week and one hundred injuries!"

"Still," Wanda stated, "why would parents give permission for their kids to be moved instead of just keeping them at home?"

Timmy looked away and Wanda's face became red with fury.

"You mean that children have been taken away without their parents being told!" Wanda exploded, "and you're OKAY with it!

Done

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Red, Flashes, Hair and Blood

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 7: Red, Flashes, Hair and Blood.

(Same Night at 9:00pm)

"What!" Chad's mother exploded, "they can't do that to people's children!" she shrieked, "don't worry Mrs. Tang," she said, "Goodbye," she said and hung up.

"So it's everyone?" Chad asked.

"From second grade upward," Chad's mother said with a sigh, "I'm just blown away by how fast and underhanded they did this," she stated, "using the Boil Chester alert to take away people's children without their permission," she snarled, "worse not even telling their parents where their children are," she said, "Mrs. Tang now regrets sending her daughter away (to Veronica's house)," she told him, "she wishes that she got to kiss her daughter goodbye one more time before she got taken away," she whispered, "I'm so glad that you decided to come home!" she cried suddenly and grabbed her son to her bosom.

"So am I mom," Chad said honestly, "I'm still worried about Tad being at his house," he confessed, "but his parents want him home during this crisis."

"It's so wonderful that his father decided to take a vacation and stay home with him," Chad's mother said with admiration, "I'd do the same if...."

"It's alright mom," Chad assured her, "Aunt Helen is good company really."

"I can always count on my sister in times of crisis," Chad's mother said softly, "at least she'll stay here to look after you while we're at work," she said, "I'm going to sleep," she said tiredly, "good night and don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Chad said as she headed upstairs, "good night," he said happily and went into the kitchen.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a hospital in a small neighbourhood)

"How is she?" a male doctor asked as a nurse gave the moaning girl another injection.

"She'll be okay," the nurse said as she ran her hand through the unconscious girl's blonde hair, "any idea who she is?"

"No," the doctor said, "but she's been pretty banged up," he stated as he looked at her heavily bandaged body and swollen face, "at least the culprit had the decency to drop her off at the hospital's steps instead of leaving her in the road or wherever he hit her."

"Red........ Flashes," the blonde girl started to mumble as she started to thrash violently, "Hair..... Blood," she continued as the nurse hurried to get to restrain the flailing girl, "Beware the curse!" she cried suddenly and then became still.

"What was that about?" the doctor asked himself softly as the nurse hurried in with two large men and one big woman.

* * *

(Meanwhile at A.J.'s house)

"I'll never forget you Chester," A.J. whispered holding a picture of his dead friend, "I also miss Stuart but I met you first and besides Timmy, you were my best friend," he said tearfully, "I can't continue with you gone," he whispered and reached into his dresser drawer.

He took out a pistol. His father's pistol to be exact. His hand didn't tremble, no it was long decided that it might come to this. Timmy never noticed how depressed he was getting, short attention span and whatever else kept his other best friend from noticing how down in the dumps he was. Chester would've noticed.

He chuckled slightly as he held his father's prized pistol in his hands. His father was more interested in this pistol than he was with him. His dorky son who'd rather read about cellular structure than play American Football. His mother was nicer but not very different, work occupied her life and she only cared that he didn't tarnish her reputation.

That's how Chester was a problem. Trailer trash his mother called Chester. Future Garbage Man his father called Chester with disdain. A.J. remembered telling his parents that Chester died, their uncaring indifference. But with Stuart it was different, his parents loved Stuart. In fact Stuart was the only smart kid that his father liked. Great in school work and American Football plus soccer, his intelligence was second only to A.J. Stuart was hated by Popular kids because he made it clear that he didn't like them. A.J. had been his friend for barely two years since he transferred from San Francisco Prep and even though he liked Timmy. He hated Chester. Stuart was top middle-classed but he didn't like anyone lower than his level and Chester was definitely lower. He used to hate the jokes Stuart made about people living in trailers and Chester made peace by just avoiding him (Stuart) all together.

A.J. sighed sadly as he remembered how upset his parents were about Stuart compared to how they were when Chester died.

"I'll be seeing you soon Chester," A.J. whispered, "Sorry Timmy," he said softly as he placed the gun to his temple, "sorry that you had to join up with a monster like Mr. Crocker and becoming a monster yourself," he added then pulled the trigger.

* * *

(Midnight at a Boarding House)

Trixie Tang jumped out of her sleep. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed.

"Britney," Trixie whispered to the sleeping girl in the dusty old bed beside her, "Britney," she said a bit louder.

"What?" Britney snapped as she turned to Trixie with a face filled with fury, "I'm trying to sleep on this scratchy thing," she said and pointed to the coarse gray material that covered the moldy smelling cot.

"I just remembered something," Trixie whispered, "at Veronica's house from four nights ago she started to mutter strange things in her sleep," she told Britney.

"Like what?" Britney said with boredom, "don't tell me she's starting to hallucinate because she can't have the school watch her do triple back flip," she said sarcastically.

"No," Trixie responded, "she kept muttering about red, flashes, hair and blood," she said, "between each word she'd mutter incoherent words or her mouth would move wordlessly and she'd start thrashing like crazy," she told Britney who raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that it has something to do with the curse?" Britney asked curiously.

"I don't know," Trixie said, "but after she's already escaped...."

"What," Britney whispered in disbelief, "you allowed her to get away?" she asked incredulously, "what if she caused the curse to happen?"

"Veronica would never do such a thing," Trixie said firmly, "In fact," she continued, "that whole thing with 'red' points towards you," she pointed out, "red hair and all," she added.

"Don't you dare repeat that," Britney said seriously, "I'm not going to get interrogated even worse because of the crazy words of some blonde cheerleading broad," she spat.

"Veronica's not a broad," Trixie said angrily, "and since when do you call us names?" she demanded, "you're one of us, remember?" she reminded her.

"(I) wasn't always," Britney muttered then turned her back as she tried yet again to fall asleep, "just get to snoring and shut your yap," she hissed.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Not very long but still, Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Death

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 8: Death

(Three Days Later)

"Bring Chad out!" Mr. Richton shouted from his megaphone as he stood across the road from Chad's (parents) Residence, "we want the boy Martha (don't know Chad's mother's name so I made one up)," he said seriously and he was surrounded by police, residents of Dimmsdale and the Mayor.

"No!" Martha cried from inside her house, "I wont give you my one baby!" she declared, "you've stolen other people's children!" she shouted, "I'll DIE before you steal mine!"

"Break down the door," the Mayor suggested coldly.

"Their security system doesn't allow us to even make it to their lawn," a police told the Mayor, "I've never seen a scarier defense system at a residence in my life."

"Then we'll just burn them out," Mr. Richton said emotionlessly, "I have a lighter," he said, "all we need is some gas."

"We want to burn them out not kill them," the police man told him, "we're only carrying the boy to where the other popular kids are located," he continued, "at least, that's what me and my men have been told," he said seriously and turned to the Mayor.

"That is my intention," the Mayor stated, "that boy will join his friends at their new location and share in their ultimate fate," he said formally, "is there any flaw in my plan Sergeant Murray?"

"Yeah," Sergeant Murray said, "that I'm going to participate in this scapegoat murder of a wife and her son," he said seriously, "come on men," he said to the other officers, "we're out of here."

"Any officer who leaves will be imprisoned for obstruction of justice and refusal to carry out their duty," the Mayor declared, "Sergeant Murray of course will be allowed to leave since I've exempted him from such charges," he said formally.

"I've been with you officers between two days (rookies) to more than five years," Sergeant Murray stated, "if you're not a coward then do what we pledged to do as police officers," he said, "which is to protect civilians from all forms of evils, biases and prejudices," he said proudly, "even if they're (the evil(s)) high in the political arena in our town," he added and stared straight into the Mayor's face.

But only five police officers of the seventy-five officers present decided to follow Sergeant Murray's request. They were immediately arrested and placed inside nearby police cars to be soon taken to jail.

"I thank those who've given up their freedom for the better good," Sergeant Murray said formally, "the rest of you," he said, "pray that God forgives you," he told them then he turned away and left.

"Don't just stand there," the Mayor said in annoyance, "get something to help make the house light adequately on fire," he said hurriedly.

"I can be of assistance," a dark brown haired female resident said with a Southern drawl, "I live three houses up and just got a large supply of gasoline yesterday," she told them, "just one of those canisters should blow that house to kingdom come," she said frankly.

"Well!" Mr. Richton demanded angrily, "aren't you going to get the gasoline from this helpful young woman?"

Several officers followed the woman to her house quickly.

"Excuse me," a male rookie officer said, "but wont something like that burn up the entire house?" he asked curiously, "we only want to get the boy and mother out to take the boy to a location where he can't have any contact with unpopular children," he stated, "isn't that our intentions?"

"Until he escapes and returns to kill more children?" Mr. Richton asked superiorly, "I don't think that we should take that risk," he said formally, "do the people agree?" he asked and got a cheer of 'yes' and 'burn them alive!' from the gathered residents.

"I'm out of here," the rookie said in disgust and walked straight into a police car and waited to be taken to jail.

Fifteen other officers soon followed suit and more of the officers seemed to be considering their actions more than when the Sergeant spoke.

"Back with gas!" the dark brown haired woman cried enthusiastically as she returned with seven struggling officers carrying a huge canister of gasoline, "my name's Helen Jackson by the way."

"Great job Helen," the Mayor told her, "you've really served your town well this day," he said and Helen blushed as she looked away.

"Roll the canister and let it go across the road on it's own," Mr. Richton instructed, "then I'll use my lighter and right after that we run."

Mr. Richton first order was met in seconds. Right then Martha opened her home door. Three steps away from her was a red canister.

What's that smell? It smells like... Oh no! (Martha's thoughts)

"You can't burn us alive!" Martha cried incredulously, "that's murder!"

"The boy," Mr. Richton said firmly.

"When pigs fly!" Martha cried furiously and slammed the door behind her after she re-entered the house.

Nothing else could be said. Mr. Richton quickly threw his lighter at the canister. But it didn't ignite.

"Let me," a middle-aged police officer said and took out his pistol.

BANG!

All that was heard was the shooting of the gun, the explosion of the canister and the screams of a mother and son who were still inside and being roasted alive.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Entrance to Dimmsdale)

"We're so glad to have found out where you live Wendy," a dark haired man said kindly, "are you sure that this is the town where you were born?"

"Yes," Wendy responded.

"Ever since we found you you've been such a blessing," the man said kindly, "a blonde haired princess who was whisked into the hospital that I worked because of the car accident," he said, "too bad you lost most of your hair in the accident," he said sadly, "you did say that you had a memory flash of it being longer than shoulder length right?" he asked and Wendy nodded, "I have to say that you've been one of the least scared amnesia victims I've ever met," he said with a laugh, "I call you Wendy after my Canadian Nanny," he told her, "I'm glad that you don't mind," he added and Wendy giggled.

"Why should I Mr. Caulfield?" Wendy asked, "you took me in after all," she said happily.

"You remember what to tell them?" Mr. Caulfield asked.

"Yes," Wendy responded, "that a priest came to the hospital secretly healing patients and I got healed," she said with a laugh, "I promise not to tell them that you did it," she added.

"With people's perception of magic today I'd be ostracized," Mr. Caulfield said solemnly, "even though I only have the power to physically heal people," he continued, "people would hate me and the government might even want to kidnap me and perform experiments," he said, "you understand why I have to keep my ability a secret?"

"Yes," Wendy responded then giggled, "I wont tell, promise," she said and placed her right hand over her heart, "I five year old Wendy pledge to keep quiet and protect Dr. Cau..." She said but stopped because of trouble pronouncing his name.

"That's alright," Mr. Caulfield said with a laugh, "but I keep telling you that even though you currently feel five that you're really at least ten or eleven years old," he reminded.

"I'm not THAT big," Wendy said and broke into a big fit of giggles, "I just look big."

"We'll see," Mr. Caulfield said not pushing the issue, "at least your memory flash of doing a cheer gave me an idea the town where you're from," he said with relief, "anyway you'll soon be back with..."

Mr. Caulfield stopped when he noticed a sign up with a girl's picture. He stopped the car and read it.

**Missing Criminal.**

**Name: Veronica**

**Crime: Being a possible cause of the curse killing Unpopular kids, running away and evading justice.**

**If Found: Call the police, Mr. Richton's Capture and Destroy Committee or shoot on sight. Do not get in close contact with this perpetrator who might be a female witch.**

**Signed: The Mayor**

Mr. Caulfield's eyes looked closely now at the picture of the girl which was in colour. A blonde blue eyed girl wearing a cheerleading outfit and not looking younger than between eleven to twelve years to him. But what hit him most was that this girl looked like his car occupant Wendy.

"Is that me?" Wendy squeaked, "am I a criminal?" she asked in a small voice and looked ready to cry.

Mr. Caulfield looked at her in surprise. For a girl who thought that she was five she didn't read like a five year old.

"Possibly," Mr. Caulfield said honestly, "but you know what," he said to her as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm not giving you in," he said sharply.

"Why?" Wendy asked in a small voice.

"Because you're a good girl," Mr. Caulfield said defiantly and turned the car around, "and no dumb sign is going to make me not think or say that," he said firmly, "plus they want people to shoot a little girl on sight!" he cried incredulously, "rumours had been going around about Dimmsdale, but I didn't know that they were true," he said as he quickly exited the town, "Dimmsdale really gone on a crazy witch hunt," he said, "and worse yet our president supports it," he said darkly, "guess Iraq wasn't enough," he muttered.

"Will I have to dye my hair?" Wendy asked suddenly, "I definitely don't want my name to be Veronica," she told them, "I like Wendy better," she said happily and clapped her hands to emphasize this.

"How about dyeing it light brown?" Mr. Caulfield suggested, "I think that colour will help bring out your pretty blue eyes," he said and smiled when Wendy giggled and blushed, "and I'll get you home schooled so that you don't socialize too much," he continued, "that would be best with all the paranoia going on," he stated, "plus so that they can't find you," he told her, "Wendy," he said to her, "I think it's best we move far away," he added suddenly.

"Why?" Wendy asked in a cracked voice, "I like it in Helpsville," she protested.

"So do I," Mr. Caulfield said with a sigh, "I've been residing there for years," he said, "but I've got something more important to take care of now," he said and smiled at Wendy who sat in the front seat beside him, "Helpsville General can always replace a doctor," he told her, "but they can't replace you if you're taken away from me," he said frankly, "and I can't risk that," he said and his own voice started to crack.

"Don't cry," Wendy said to him, "I know what will cheer you up," she said happily, "some music," she said excitedly and turned on the car radio.

"I love this song!" Wendy cried excitedly when she heard the intro to a song that she had just heard yesterday, "I'm glad that you're not an illusion," she said suddenly and smiled at Mr. Caulfield.

"So am I," Mr. Caulfield said softly, "let's enjoy the song," he said just as the song was nearing it's first verse, "I love you Wendy," he said and gave Wendy a happy smile.

"I love you too Jeremy," Wendy responded softly not giggling like a little girl this time but smiling back at him warmly.

* * *

(4:00pm at the Barn)

"This food is great!" Ian cried as he stuffed another sugar roll in his mouth, "the work may be hard and the condition of this place is horrifying," he stated, "but the food is awesome!" he cried happily and grabbed piece of sugary pastry and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Ian," Britney said seriously, "don't you think it's suspicious how many people have been falling sick since they've given us this food?" she asked, "look at you!" she cried, "yesterday you fainted and now you have to sit in a wheelchair," she pointed out, "you don't find that strange?" she asked him frankly.

"You and Trixie were the only ones who didn't sneak off to swim in the creek during our first day doing classes here," Ian reminded them, "the creek was really cold and then everyone who went in it started to feel sick two hours later," he stated, "it's all just a coincidence," he told her, "you're not ill like the rest of us," he pointed out, "even Trixie looks worse for wear."

"But I'm..." Britney stated then stopped, "something is in the food," she whispered, "why else give us so many sugary things when they're trying to punish us?" she demanded.

"They must be trying to appease angry parents," Ian said dismissively, "if it were poison we'd all be dead by now," he said simply, "I don't think that they'd bother to slowly kill us if they wanted us dead."

"I must agree with Britney," Trixie whispered, "I don't feel so good," she said and put down a plantain tart that she was eating and held unto her rumbling stomach.

"I haven't seen Kira though," Ian said suddenly, "now that I think of it I haven't seen Mr. Crocker either since the day before yesterday," he said thoughtfully, "strange," he muttered.

"I'm personally glad that Mr. Crocker isn't here," Trixie mumbled, "all he loves to do is see kids suffer."

"Exactly," Ian stated, "most of us are ill and several more tables are empty of children today," he pointed out, "our Principal said that they were sent to hospitals," he recalled, "but now I'm starting to wonder if they ever left Black Manor," he muttered.

"What did you just call this place?" Britney asked.

"I overheard Mr. Crocker talk about it while I was being interrogated the first day that I was here," Trixie told her, "I told Ian and swore that he'd tell you," she said simply.

"Black Manor," Britney said, "where it's said evil witches used to live disguised as farmers," she stated, "they used kill anyone who trespassed on their property and curse anyone who angered them," she continued, "but one day they found forty-five children wandering across their property," she told them, "the witches decided to keep them and even built a dormitory for them to stay without using magi," she said with a hint of incredulity, "but soon the witches realized that something wasn't right with the children," she said ominously, "after the first two weeks of being playful and happy," she recalled, "they started to become quiet and even glared at some of the witches," she said softly, "then there were murders, massive ones and people began to suspect the witches," she said seriously, "but the witches were innocent and decided to find out the culprits themselves," she whispered, "but one day the oldest of the seven witches was found dead by her cauldron," she said sadly, "the witches were furious but then they found a button on the floor of the same room," she said, "this button was a wooden one with black stripes and the other witches recognized it immediately as one of the buttons from the coats that they had made so lovingly for the children without even using magic," she said, "they went after the children, but soon found out that these were demon children who wandered around finding places to live then went around killing at random," she said simply, "the children loved no one and would eventually even kill those who sheltered them," she said, "the witches found a way to seal the children under property to die of suffocation, but in doing so the land became cursed and no magic could be performed there," she said, "but even after the witches left they couldn't perform magic anywhere and soon found out their magic was sealed within them and would be for several generations," she said, "only four of the witches moved on with their lives elsewhere," she said, "not telling their husbands about their sealed powers or anything," she said, "the others went back to the farm and grew more bitter and bitter," she stated, "they then cursed the land so that normal children who were killed here would die twenty times as fast and that children with witches blood would die twenty times more slowly," she said, "this was nearly one thousand years ago and it is said children who die and are buried here become possessed with the demon children's spirit and will walk the day they feel that their revenge can be taken," she said, "it's a true story," she added.

"How would you know?" Ian demanded, "you don't believe Timmy's crackpot theory about witches?"

"Of which he suggested that I was one," Trixie added sounding very angry.

"Of course not," Britney said quickly, a bit too quickly, "I think I'm going to retire early," she said and hurried off before anyone could say anything.

"Have room for one more?" a voice asked from behind them, "it might be worth your while."

"Lorna?" Trixie asked in surprise and turned to see Lorna Red smiling wryly from behind her, "what are you doing here?"

"Gave myself in," Lorna responded and sat where Britney was before, "I noticed Britney running off just now," she said and her voice held resentment.

"What's your problem with Britney," Ian asked and his voice showed how unhappy he was with her tone.

"You like her too much," Lorna snapped, "Veronica told me about strange dreams that she was having," she continued, "especially one in which she could only see flashes," she told them, "flashes in which she saw blood, lit candles, the star of David..."

"So what's your point?" Ian interrupted angrily and loudly, "why's this made you angry at Britney?" he demanded.

"Because I just connected something yesterday," Lorna responded, "Veronica said she saw hair and a hidden face," she stated, "she only had flashes of this person but couldn't get to see their face or wake up and remember the colour of the person's hair," she stated.

"And?" Ian spat.

"Did she tell any of you what she kept muttering in her sleep?" Lorna asked ignoring Ian.

"I heard her mutter red, flashes, hair and blood," Trixie listed, "but what does that say?" she asked, "it makes no sense."

"Not when it's said like that," Lorna told her, "it's jumbled," she said, "it's really flashes blood red hair," she stated, "blood red hair," she said with great emphasis.

Ian and Trixie looked at her in confusion.

"Who among us has blood red hair?" Lorna demanded loudly, "who among us didn't get kicked out of her house even though her parents are on that crazy committee with Richton's Dad?" she asked and the other two gasped, "yes her parents are on the committee and I'm certain that they've done nothing to their daughter while she was at home," she said and Ian nodded to confirm this, "but since they sent her here I'm certain that they've become suspicious of her," she said wryly.

"They said this place was her parent's idea!" Ian recalled suddenly, "they must've sent her here to ensure she'd be powerless if she were the witch," he said, "but this is all circumstantial of course," he added.

"You are so blind," Lorna said bluntly, "but you won't be for long," she said with a wicked chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Ian demanded.

"You'll see," Lorna said playfully, "if you know the legend of this place Black Manor then you know how certain permanent residents feel about witches," she said, "at the rate kids are getting sick here it wont be long," she said frankly.

"Long for what?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"When forty-five children have died wrongfully at once and are buried alive," Lorna recited, "the demon children shall get vengeance on a full moon when they arise," she concluded, "that's the big chant of the legend," she explained, "bet Lorna never told you," she said superiorly.

"You're just jealous of her perfect personality and figure," Ian hissed, "you're just jealous that you're no where near as good looking, nice and perfect as she is," he said angrily and quickly picked up a donut, "she'd never harm us," he said defiantly, "she's one of us for god's sakes!" he added incredulously.

"Not always," Trixie said recalling what Briney said one of the past nights at the Boarding House, "she said that to me," she told them, "remember how in she didn't get popular 'til in grade two because she liked to sit around eating leaves and speaking to rocks?" she asked them, "she used to be unpopular," she reminded them, "that's why she'd do this," she stated, "she hates us for all the teasing we did," she said, "she hates all of us, unpopular and popular," she realized, "this thing that's happening will make people avoid Dimmsdale like the plague," she said seriously, "they might not even allow people to leave the town," she said, "kids will be ostracized from our school," she pointed out, "popular or unpopular people will fear them," she stated, "people will hate them," she added.

"Open your mind and see my pain," Ian said suddenly, "you'll regret all the mean things you said," he continued, "you just wait," he concluded.

"Britney's poem in first grade!" Trixie recalled, "she definitely held a grudge then," she said.

"And she still does now," Lorna said seriously, "Ian I'd advise you not to eat that donut," she said suddenly.

"Why?" Ian snapped, "is it poisoned?"

"With mutated advanced arsenic," Lorna whispered in a hissing tone and Ian stopped eating it at once.

"How do you know?" Trixie asked?

"I got a call from Mr. Crocker yesterday on my cell," Lorna told them, "he told me that he ran off with Kira more than a day ago because he found out that children were being poisoned to death and he refused to have any part in it," she continued, "he snuck off to someone's house in hopes of hiding out and informing others about what was happening here," she stated, "unfortunately someone called the police and Mr. Crocker was arrested along with Kira and the owners of the residence," she said sadly, "along with that Mr. Crocker had a sample of the mutated arsenic which was the only evidence he had to prove what's happening here," she said, "the only way to trace this type of arsenic is to have in possession a sample of the mutated advanced arsenic," she revealed.

"And how would Mr. Crocker know this?" Trixie asked.

"Because he created it," Lorna said, "he's the only one who knows how to make it," she continued, "but they're using a machine by him as well called the duplicator to mass produce the stuff," she said to them, "and Mr. Crocker told me that he was close to finding a cure for it before he got caught."

"But after this is over can't he still cure us all?" Trixie asked, "he must can get out of jail sometime."

"Not this time," Lorna said with a sigh, "they executed Mr. Crocker and Kiva on live television," she said and the other two gasped, "it was horrible," she said shaking her head, "they put Kiva before a firing squad and then they hanged Mr. Crocker," she said her voice started to crack, "and the worse thing is that the person who got them arrested was the same person who suggested that they be executed for treason and that the executions be put on live to make them examples," she said and started to sob.

"What horrible adult would do such a thing!" Trixie cried in shock.

"Please tell that it was not my Dad," Ian said fretfully.

"Who said it was an adult," Lorna said darkly ceasing her sobbing to speak, "it was Timmy."

Done.


	9. Chaptere 9: Harsh Revelations and Punish...

The Horror of Popularity

Chapter 9: Harsh Revelations and Punishment

(1 Mile Away from the Boarding House)

"Damn that bitch to hell," Britney hissed as she continued walking towards the dormitory, "now she'll tell Ian and Trixie that I'm the witch for sure," she muttered, "not that she's lying" she added with a chuckle and kicked at some of the gray pebbles that littered the path.

"Hi Britney!" a female voice cried happily not too far from behind her then went into a fit of giggles.

Britney turned around to see second grader Kimberly Carmichael. She was giggling and skipping on the path in a prance-like circle. The little girl's waist length golden blonde hair were in their usual huge Goldilocks-like curls and only emphasized her innocence which shone in her purple eyes which Britney only saw a quick flash of before little girl Kimberly closed her eyes again and continued skipping happily. She was in an oversized overcoat, wore boots on her feet and her lightly tanned skin shone in the moonlight.

"Dumb kid," Britney muttered and continued walking, "so happy at a time like this," she said, "why just two days ago she was...." she continued but stopped when she remembered something that made little Kimberly seem more than just a little off.

(Flash Back)

(Two Days Ago in the Boarding House Lunch Room)

"I don't feel so good," Kimberly declared, "I think that I'm going to be sick," she said from one table ahead of the one that Britney sat at.

"Everyone's sick," Douglas Jones a third grader who sat across from Britney mumbled, "don't see why she has to make a worldwide declaration of it," he said cuttingly then continued eating.

Suddenly Kimberly started to throw up, her once sun blonde hair now looked dead and dull and the big curls now hung in limp dead strings that barely held onto the little curl(s) that it had left. She looked even more pitiful in the gray uniform made from calico cloth that was dyed gray and everyone of the children had to wear it. She stood up to her feet and held unto the table as everyone at her table hurried away from her, she soon started to throw up even worse. Her knuckles turned an unbelievable ghost white that made her now grayish pale skin look almost healthy. Then she started to throw up blood.

Britney continued to watch in surprised disgust when a guard hurried from his post and picked Kimberly up in his arms and carried her off.

(End Flashback)

"You're eyes are green," Britney said emotionlessly, "at least they were when you were alive," she added.

"How observant of you," a voice still female but very different from Kimberly's voice now uttered, "how very observant," she said in a voice that not only sounded older and colder but cutting and sarcastic as well, "I died at twelve (years) but this body is sufficient," she said and her voice was totally different from the innocent voice of Kimberly which this unknown female imitated with perfection before, "we can't control the bodies taking on our original eye colour," she stated.

"Who are you?" Britney growled, "if you're not alive...."

"We are alive," a male voice said suddenly, "just not in living bodies," he stated as he came closer to the path, "you can practically call us the living dead," he said sarcastically as he came into view not far from the girl who now inhabited Kimberly's body, "recognize someone?" he asked snidely when he saw Britney's eyes widened, "the eyes are now green, but I'm certain that his body isn't that hard for you to remember," he said frankly and stopped to stand right next to the blonde girl.

Britney's lips could only move wordlessly and quiver. It was Tad, or at least it was Tad's body. The person standing beside the strange blonde girl looked like Tad physically, except for the eyes. The eyes that looked at her now were not only bright green, but unlike the blonde girl's regular purple eyes, glowed brightly from time to time but mostly glowed only slightly. Either way he looked absolutely eerie. But that wasn't what was causing her lips to quiver. Her lips quivered because Tad, the one boy that she had feelings for; the one boy she from first grade loved was dead and gone. In his place was a cold boy who looked at her sinisterly while the other girl looked at her with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't tell me that you miss him," the boy in Tad's body teased, "after all," he continued, "you brought upon him the curse that caused him to be buried alive," he said with a evil chuckle which increased to a loud evil laugh when Britney covered her mouth and stepped back but before she released a loud shriek and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know who we were," another voice spoke up and Britney looked to the side of the path to see more and more children coming slowly towards the path, "and I thought witches were so intuitive," she said.

Britney looked around to now see more than thirty children standing not far from her. Three more children stood beside the first two then the other children followed suit. Soon there were more than four rows of five children behind the first row.

"Forty-Five," Britney said automatically, "they're forty-five of you demonic children here," she accused, "you cursed children who murdered..."

"You're so brainwashed that you believe your own lies," a girl with black hair and pink eyes interrupted scornfully, "you don't remember the incantation that you put on yourself nearly eight hundred years ago, do you?" she asked, "the incantation that allowed you to go into hibernation and be reborn when you could complete your revenge," she said to Britney, "Joseph can tell you more if you want to know the truth," she said formally.

"I'm Joseph," the male in Tad's body spoke up, "and I'm also the closest among the forty-six that was a demon child," he told Britney, "well a dark magic invoker to be more precise," he continued, "but we were all human then," he said frankly, "human and mortal," he added and the others looked upon Britney and glared at her hatefully.

"You're lying," Britney said in teary denial and started to step back, "You're lying!" she shrieked but her eyes revealed that she wasn't so sure and she stopped moving back, "what really happened then?" she asked softly in a cracked voice.

"You hated us," the female in Kimberly's body spoke up superiorly, "you always did," she said openly, "from the day we came to the farm you despised us," she hissed, "all the other witches loved us," she said, "but you hated us," she hissed hatefully pointing at Britney.

"We first came to this farm wandering around after being tossed out, scorned and even beaten from several villages," Joseph started, "you and the other witches of course were wary of us at first, but the oldest witch Gwendolyn decided to walk up to us and check us out," he said, "she thought that we were alright and was especially interested in me because of my ability to invoke dark magical powers or beings upon myself and use the powersabilities to my advantage," he said formally, "so she decided that we could stay and all the witches agreed fully except you and Jacqueline," he said and his voice took on a dark tone, "Jacqueline didn't think that we deserved to live on the property and she also feared us because we were not one of you," he said simply, "but you plain hated us," he hissed and his eyes grew small as he glared at Britney, "you hated that we were normal, you hated that we were totally mortal, you hated us totally and unconditionally most of all because of our humanity," he said, "your parents were killed by regular townsfolk so you hated anyone who wasn't a witch whether they did you anything or not," he stated, "but that doesn't excuse what you did," he snarled, "you tried every possible avenue to make the other witches agree to get rid of us," he continued, "but Gwendolyn always stood fast and she was the one you needed to convince," he said with a grin, "so you started to hate her too," he said, "but we noticed that you always hated her," he pointed out, "you were spoilt and always want things your way," he observed, "Gwendolyn wasn't up for that and she also had a love for humans greater than all of you combined," he said, "your hatred grew but soon you and I formed a friendship six months after we first came to the farm," he said, "you found out that I went around at night murdering people in the villages who had harmed us and chased us out," he recalled, "you even went along with me sometimes and we kept it our little secret," he said, "but from weeks after we came to the farm the other kids suspected the witches and became quite and suspicious of you," he said, "over time I noticed that the other witches noticed this and began to suspect us," he recollected, "but after you found out and both of us killed those horrible people together I was having too much fun to stop," he admitted, "but two years after we came Gwendolyn found out it was me and not the other children who were killing villagers," he said ominously, "but she was even more furious because she also discovered that you were participating in it," he said with a grin, "I know that rumours today say that all the witches were evil but that was not so," he said, "the only evil witches were Darla and you," he pointed out, "she demanded to see both of us and while the two of you were arguing you used an evil spell to kill her," he said, "then you tried to kill me, but I was able to deflect your attack and I ran," he said seriously, "but not before you grabbed at my coat and accidentally ripped off a button," he said snarled, "I'm betting that you hurried off then later when the other witches found Gwendolyn,s body, you 'coincidentally' discovered the button and convinced the others that we were some evil murdering demon children," he suggested, "I'll let Mary continue since I had fled the farm and dormitory and wasn't around for their demise," he said and looked at the girl who was now in Kimberly's body.

"Before I start I'll like to tell you who you are," Mary said seriously, "you're the witch Marilyn who after searching for the one child who got away for more than one hundred years decided to use magic to make yourself hibernate then be reborn when the descendant of that child you wanted to kill so badly re-surfaced," she told Britney, "but to do that spell I'm guessing you needed to use some form of unstable magic and that's why you were reborn to normal mortal parents and had no memory of who you were," she guessed (D.S.: and she's right), "you probably discovered your powers by chance and very likely had dreams of this Farm and researched on it," she said and smiled when Britney's eyes widened, "you concluded that your ancestors must've been the witches and that would explain your red hair after your parents must've told you that no one on their family tree had any other hair colour than black, brown, or blonde," she pointed out, "we know a lot thanks to Joseph who's powers aren't affected by the curse and while he was trapped beneath the earth his invoking of powers and beings allowed him and the rest of us to be kept informed about you and the one who got away (the child)."

"How did the child escape?" Britney asked feeling a rising anger in herself that she didn't understand, "and who's the descendant?" she asked but noticed that her voice came out in a snappish hiss and that her fist clenched despite her not feeling any reason to clench them at the moment.

"But she was so instrumental in you being able to do the curse," Joseph said, "you used her because you sensed a higher witch power in her that you didn't have," he said simply, "your powers had been dormant for centuries and you couldn't do much since your generation wasn't fully out of the curse of being powerless yet," he told her, "but Veronica was gaining back her powers quickly and she didn't even know that she had them," he said and shook his head, "do you know who Veronica really is?" he asked suddenly and Britney shook her head, "she's the one witch who backed out of killing the children and took one of them and ran," he said, "she found out from the little one she took that it was really you who killed Gwendolyn then framed us," he snapped, "but she was ill at the time and couldn't destroy you," he said, "do you know what she did?"

Britney shook her head.

"She first used a charm to make the boy Cory unable to be tracked by you and placed him in a far away village in hopes of keeping him safe," Mary told Britney, "then she used a different spell to make herself re-emerge as a child when she was strong enough to destroy you," she said seriously, "she re-emerged as a three year old, three years after your birth," she continued, "but unfortunately she lost her memory as well and was found sitting in an alley and was taken to a rich orphanage," she said, "Veronica's parents had lost their son named Veron in a car accident one year before and were unable to have more children," she stated, "they came to the orphanage two months later (after Veronica was found) and when Veronica's eyes reminded them so much of their son that they adopted her," she said, "and she grew up to her current age without any knowledge of who she really was," she said, "but as you got to know her you realized that she had incredible power," she whispered, "so you used her sleeping powers to summon the curse by using the ritual called 'The Horror'," she said, "'The Horror' is a curse which you place on a certain set of individuals for example you placed it on the elite popular kids in school," she reminded her, "it's called the horror because the curse is random," he stated, "you can only specify the group who's cursed, if you want others to suffer and if you want anyone exempted," she recalled, "you cursed the elite popular kids, wanted the unpopular kids to suffer directly from the curse and you exempted Tad," she said and Britney's eyes widened, "you loved him but hated him enough to allow the closest to him to suffer," she said coldly.

"How does it feel to know that he died because of you?" Joseph asked suddenly and a grin came upon his new face, "how does it feel to know that your curse took the only boy you ever loved and that he died buried alive after they found and simply took him here and threw him in the pit that they filled with dirt and cement after throwing in any surviving critically ill children into the pit as well?" he asked and Britney covered her ears and started to scream as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It was you!" a voice cried suddenly and everyone except Britney turned in the direction of the voice, "you cursed everyone like this!"

"Who are you?" Mary demanded.

"Vicky," Vicki responded, "I came here as part of the secret resistance who wants to save the children," she explained, "Timmy's parents started it, but I took over after Timmy had them arrested," she stated, "few know this but the real reason Timmy had his parents arrested was because he found out about them leading it by listening in as they spoke to Crocker in the bathroom," she continued, "he probably would've lied and tell the authorities that Crocker had snuck into his house without knowing," she guessed, "but with Timmy's personality now no one can guess what's going through that kids head," she said and shook her head sadly.

"Icky with a V," Joseph said simply, "it's an honour to meet your acquaintance," he said with a smile.

"Tad?" Vicky asked in confusion since his voice was totally different, "what did you do to your eyes!" she demanded, "spray them green glowing stuff or something?"

"I'm not Tad," Joseph told her, "he's dead," he revealed and Vicky gasped slightly, "do you the legend of this place?" he asked and she nodded, "well I'm one of the kids revived and please know that we were not really killers," he added.

"Something's wrong," some of the undead children said suddenly and Joseph turned to them.

"I sense it too," Joseph said seriously, "the children are dying in the barn," he said emotionlessly.

"The Barn!" Vicky cried incredulously, "but my info said that they ate in the Boarding House," she said.

"They're having some special food thing in the barn for them," Joseph said dismissively, "from what I'm picking up they've locked the barn and released carbon monoxide on the children," he said as his eyes glowed even brighter, "they're dying fast," he said seriously, "we need to go now," he said and turned in Britney's direction.

"What about the children!" Vicky demanded, "if I'm not cold enough to leave them you can't be!" she shrieked and pointed in the direction of the barn, "you have to help me!" she shouted, "you have to help me save them!" she screamed and tears formed in her eyes.

"Those children are not my concern," Joseph said stiffly, "we have to contain her (points at Britney) before they (the elite popular children) all die," he told Vicky, "if her curse gets completed now she'll be free to terrorize others," he said, "and I for one want my revenge," he snarled.

"I'll go with you," Mary spoke up suddenly and the other children looked at her in shock and horror, "I'm sorry Joseph but I cannot let history repeat itself," she said firmly, "we died while those who could help us could either barely save one of us or didn't do anything at all," she said, "I'm saving them all," she declared.

"You know that if you go now that you'll never be able to see us again until you die of old age," Joseph said seriously, "you know that don't you," he persisted.

"I know you love me Joseph," Mary whispered and he stepped back in surprise, "and I love you too," she told him, "but our love cannot burn bright while we allow innocent children to die," she said in a quivering voice, "I will miss you all," she said formally, "goodbye," she said and walked towards Vicky to tell her how to get the children out.

"Goodbye," Joseph whispered as the other children looked after her with somber expressions, "now for you," he snarled and turned to Britney who was now on the floor cowering.

"What are you going to do to me?" Britney whimpered as the children slowly made a circle around her.

"Making sure that you never harm anyone again!" Joseph snapped and started to chant an ancient curse as the others muttered 'and bind her powers away' as Britney resumed her original position only screaming even louder.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I had writer's block. Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Renegades to the Rescue

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the two songs I used from this chapter because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

The Horror of Popularity

ERROR: In Chapter 8 I had written that the Elite Popular kids were in the Boarding House. It was really the barn. I corrected it and hope people weren't too confused.

Please Note: Also someone told me that I mixed up the characters Tad and Chad. Sorry but I've reached too far to change that now. I've told readers in Chapter 1 that I guessed Tad was the blonde one and Chad the African American. So they'll know which is which for this story (plus reviewers have already mentioned Chad burning alive. If I changed it to Tad now it'll only cause confusion).

Also there are only three to five chapters left for this story. No more. But I'm considering doing a Prequel, which will show how Joseph and the other now undead children became known as demon children and eventually met their demise.

lucyrocks73: You asked for more action and I'm gonna give it to you.

Chapter 10: Renegades to the Rescue.

(One minute later in the Barn)

Trixie coughed heavily as she pushed past several dead bodies to get to the closed wooden door. Earlier the guards had them (elite popular kids) stand along the sides of the barn as they emptied out the barn of every item, even the fresh hay. Only bits of old hay were left in the barn. Then the guards ordered them to stand in the middle of the barn and wait further instructions and the guards exited the barn. But suddenly the barn doors slammed shut. Metal doors covered the small side exits (doors) and only the two large opposing doors were made of wood. But so far it seemed just as hard as the metal when she watched several children run to the door and bang and scratched at it until their hands bled.

Suddenly large rubber looking pipes blocked the only four high windows to the barn and even though she and no one else could see or smell anything, children suddenly started to drop dead and others like her started to cough heavily and felt as if their lungs were on fire.

Trixie finally reached the door but noticed that none of the kids towards the top were struggling anymore, in fact they were either lying on the floor or against the door. Pale and gray looking bodies lying stiller than silence and death itself. Some had their eyes closed others had their eyes opened, but there was on thing in common with all of them. No life what so ever. Trixie stifled a sob and started to beat against the door despite the coughs that were almost racking her body to convulsions and her slowly blurring vision.

Suddenly she felt something prick her. She hissed in pain and looked down to see what is was. Stuck into one of her fingers was a fingernail. She looked down fearfully to see that many of the bodies around her were not only bleeding from the hands, but also had severely chipped fingernails or none at all at the fingers. Trixie looked up again at the door to see many more fingernails etched into the blood covered wood. Trixie then released a blood-curling scream.

* * *

(Meanwhile close to the Barn)

Mary and Vicky ran quickly towards the barn. Both knowing that there was little time left and it was possible that none the children would be left alive by the time they reached the barn. But they both knew that they had to try and as teenage redhead and undead second grade looking blonde - who was really a pre-teen - ran towards the barn they both mentally prayed that one child would be left alive.

"Hold it!" a male voice cried suddenly and the two girls stopped when they realized that their way was blocked by several males and some wore security uniforms, "just where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"They're children dying in there!" Vicky cried and pointed at the barn, which was not very far off, "we have to save them!"

"That missy," another male said snidely and he was wearing a security guard uniform, "is going to be a problem," he said with a chuckle and started to take out his pistol, "AHHHH!" he screamed when a chain suddenly wrapped around his hand so tightly that he had to let go of his weapon.

Vicky and Mary turned around to see a green haired adult clutching to the other end of the chain. They watched in shock as he suddenly pulled it forward and as soon as the security guard reached him, the man used one arm and broke the guard's neck.

"You weren't just going to kill two innocent girls were you?" the green haired man asked softly but his voice was chilling, "big strong men like you don't need to resort to such violence," he said simply and looked at them with emotionless green eyes.

"I'll show you!" another security guard cried and pulled out his pistol but suddenly the green haired man waved his hand and every weapon on the men flew from them and landed so far along the path that they couldn't be seen, "what are you?" he demanded and stepped back.

Vicky looked at the man more closely. For some reason she believed that she saw his eyes before. Even though she remembered them to be more vibrant and cherry looking.

"Who are you?" Mary asked, "and how can you use powers here?"

"I can barely do it," the green haired man responded, "call me Cos," he told them, "and since I can't do more any magic we have to kick their asses the old way," he said seriously and clenched his fists.

"I'm all for that!" Vicky cried menacingly and her pinkish red eyes glowed as she looked at the men and cracked her knuckles, "my favourite past time," she added.

"I'm game," Mary said with a laugh and gave the men an almost flirtatious look.

"Gentlemen!" Cos cried, "how about settling this like real fighters," he said with a grin, "no weapons or magic," he told them, "just fist versus fist and leg versus leg," he said and moved his neck in a such a way it made loud cracking noise, "how about it?" he asked as the fearful men looked less fearful and he dropped the chain to his feet, "it will be nice like corn," he said to them.

"Don't tell me one man, a teenager and little ol' me scare you?" Mary asked loudly in a teasing voice and laughed, "aren't you supposed to be men?" she teased, "or are you just waiting for a fitting of your chicken costumes?"

"No magic right?" a man asked in a fearful voice.

"No magic," Cos confirmed.

"We can take him!" one of the men in a plaid red shirt, burgundy slacks and black boots declared, "Farmer Red aint gonna be taken down by no bony wuss like you!" he shouted pointing at Cos.

"Want to try corn boy?" Cos challenged, "I'm not your size but I'm older than you can even fathom," he said staring at the large brown haired man who was bigger than Jorgen Von Strangle.

The men came down on them and the fight began.

Cos was dealing with Red who seemed to have decided to fight him alone and despite being a farmer seemed to really know not just regular fighting but karate as well. Cos quickly dived another kick from a foot that could crush at least half of his body and delivered a punch right into Red's stomach. But Red grabbed his hand and flipped him over flat on his back them punched him in to stomach so hard that Cos could feel his ribs crack under the pressure. Cos spat up blood but his eyes flared with anger and he punched Red in the face as Red's dark brown eyes widened in shock at the fact that the wiry man was still conscious after such a hard blow.

Mary dived another kick and kicked one of the men that she was fighting and in the balls and turned to the next one. Seven men coming at her at once wasn't very easy but she was managing. She quickly looked at Vicky who seemed to be relishing the moment of fighting twelve at once. She barely dodged a stone as one of the decided to cheat and use her distracted stance to knock her out.

"That's cheating," Mary snarled and the man laughed, "cheating is wrong!" she cried angrily and jumped in the air, "and punishable by death!" she shouted as her foot impacted with the man's head so hard that his head spun all the way around and you didn't have to hear the crunching of neck to know that he fell to the ground dead.

One down, six to go. (Mary's thoughts)

Vicky meanwhile used all her martial art moves and brute fighting skills to deal with her twelve. Three already lay dead and she planned to make it twelve bodies in the next few minutes if not seconds. She dodged a burly man and quickly used a knife that she kept concealed and gutted his stomach quickly then replaced the knife in her black jeans pocket.

I never said I'd play fair. (Vicky's thoughts)

Vicky ensured that the man fell on his stomach so that the others wouldn't know that she was armed. Plus he was the only one she planned to use a weapon on anyway. The others were just too easy. She quickly did a back flip kick and managed to knock another man unconscious. She karate chopped another in the face, kicked him in the balls and when he fell to the ground she crushed his balls under her foot and relished his screams.

Now for the rest of you despicable losers. (Vicky's thoughts)

Cos flipped out of Red's way painfully. Despite his boast he wasn't a very great fighter and Red was proving to be a real opponent. He struggled not to always show signs of pain despite the fact that his ribs were crushed, both of his eyes were so swollen that he could barely see, one of his ankles felt like it was practically broken, he had bruises everywhere and all Red had was a few bruises, a sprained kneecap and one swollen eye.

Red grinned. He knew that he was wearing the little man down. He felt a bit sad since the guy was the best opponent that he had in years, but he wasn't going to let this bony guy get those kids out alive. He got kicked in the face again by Cos but grabbed Cos's other leg and flipped Cos onto his stomach. Red saw Cos try to rise and quickly stepped hard into the middle of Cos's back and grinned when he finally got to hear the brazen fellow scream out loud in pain. Even though he could only see through on one eye since this guy kicked him so hard in the other that it was swollen shut, he could see the green-haired guy in pain well enough and he was enjoying it.

Suddenly Red's head disappeared. Well was blown off to be exact. Everyone else stopped fighting and turned (except Cos who was now crushed by Red's huge leg) to see a pink haired adult female who looked extremely fierce and was armed with a shotgun.

"Let them pass or die," the female snarled.

"But he said..." one of them started to complain but was stopped when the female blew off his head too.

"Move," the female commanded and the other men (four ran from Mary while only two -the third had his head blown off by the pink haired woman- ran from Vicky) ran off into the tall grass, "go get the children," she told the two girls.

"What about Cos?" Vicky asked seriously.

"He's my problem," the female said coldly.

"What's he to you?" Mary demanded.

"My husband," the female responded coldly as her pink eyes grew small and her fingers tighten on the trigger of the gun that was now pointed at the ground.

"Let's go," Vicky told Mary and pulled the girl along as they hurried towards the barn leaving the pink haired woman to tend to her green haired husband

* * *

(Five Minutes Later in the Barn)

Lorna coughs and lies weakly against the front barn door (Trixie's at the back one). Most of her fingernails were chipped to a frazzle. She knew that she was going to die and this was to be her last moments of life. She couldn't even see now and every time she coughed she felt pain. She had lost Ian long before, but she was certain that he was dead. He was the worst for wear in the pack and it would be almost miraculous if Trixie were still alive.

Suddenly the back door was forced open. Lorna could barely hear two voices but was too weak to respond; she could barely even hear them.

Lorna coughed and could feel blood come out of her mouth. Her lungs suddenly felt still and she knew that she wasn't breathing anymore. She lost consciousness.

Vicky and Mary ran around the room quickly searching for any living bodies. So far they'd found only dead. Including Trixie Tang. Vicky hurried to the other side of the barn and while searching through the dead bodies saw a black skinned blue haired girl that she didn't know but from the girl's blank open eyes Vicky could tell that she was dead. Vicky checked her pulse anyway and it only proved her assumption.

"I found someone!" Mary cried suddenly and pulled out a boy from under a pile of gray skinned dead bodies and Vicky turned in time to see a boy she recognized as Richard Richton's son, "he probably didn't die yet because of all the bodies on him," she suggested, "he must have fainted earlier on and got covered quickly by the sickest of the bunch," she theorized, "it reeks let's go," she stated bluntly sickened by the stench of the dead bodies, "come on Vicky you can't take Carbon Monoxide much longer before getting sick," she said and saw Vicky turn around with two first grade twin looking blonde girls in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"They were four of then (meaning they were quadruplets) down there," Vicky told Mary, "I had to pry these two away from their already dead sisters," she whispered.

"Let's go," Mary said in a more commanding voice and Vicky nodded and quickly followed Mary out of the barn.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Tragic. Nauseating. Review.

Death's Soulmate: Just to let everyone know. I actually completed this story yesterday Nov. 4th, 2004. But thanks to the idiotic computer that I got stuck with, I didn't get to upload the story before today.


	11. Chapter 11: Dimmsdale

The Horror of Popularity

can't think: Thank you SO much for letting me know that I had been correct in the first place. If I had changed their names then had to change them again, I'd be really pissed. Well your wait is over since I'll be posting this today Mon: 8th of Nov. 2004 (faster than I've posted a few previous chapters).

lucyrocks73: None taken. I'm glad you loved the action. I thought it up especially for you since you wanted a bit less dialogue. I'm also glad that no one else seems to mind either.

Catlover15: Glad you loved the story and the action. Hopefully I can put in some action in one more chapter. But no action in this one though.

Chapter 11: Dimmsdale

(Following Day at Timmy's new Residence)

"Well it was the least we could do," the Mayor said showing Timmy the large expensive mansion that was now to be his new home, "we have a nanny here to take care of you since your parents are incarcerated," he said with a hint of distaste, "the curse is gone thanks to you revealing that there was a witch among those children!" he cried joyfully and Timmy grinned, "now everyone will be able to put this problem behind them and move on with their lives," he said and sighed happily.

"Mayor I think you want to see this," one of the Mayor's guards said seriously, "it seems someone has gone to the barn and is currently making everything being viewed worldwide," he told the Mayor.

"WHAT!" both the Mayor and Timmy cried in unison and hurried off the large TV room to see what was being shown on the brand new flat screen television.

As soon as they reached the TV room they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Both of them just fell on their butts on the shag rug in front of the television and watched.

"_This is the exclusive tape of what happened at Black Manor where the elite popular children have been held," a female reporters voice was heard as the tape showed hundreds of children in gray clothing, "I will now be silent as you viewers watch the horror these children went through before their murder," she stated bluntly._

"MURDER!" the Mayor and Timmy cried in alarmed unison.

_The children on the tape slowly walked into the barn in a straight line. Guards were positioned along the sides of the path that the children were using and they were armed with rifles. The children stood orderly by either side of the door in immaculate rows._

"_Please prepare to proceed with your lunch," Mr. Crocker instructed his face looked as cold as stone and the children proceeded to straighten their gray uniforms and most left dirty hand prints on them as they did so, "and if you finish early please remain seated until your instructed otherwise," he continued, "now go collect a bowl from the large table at top of the room," he told them, "then go sit in the chairs and eat," he said then left the middle of the room and stopped to stand stiffly close the outmost left part of the Lunchroom as the children seemed to take that as a signal and moved forward silently and orderly to the large table to collect their lunch._

_The children went towards the large table and took up their lunches in gray looking bowls. They then simply turned around and proceeded to varying tables with what seemed to be with students of their liking to socialize in a not so sociable situation. Their faces looked fatigued and the trudging of their feet didn't look as if they were avoiding being noisy but more like they couldn't move any faster._

"_This is soup!" a young male student cried incredulously as he lifted his spoon out of the 'soup' with a loud plop, "it's not even liquid!" he exclaimed as he turned out the contents in the spoon which just fell back into the bowl with a nasty plop, "soup is supposed to be liquid," he pointed out looking up at an emotionless Crocker._

"_Then starve if you like," Crocker responded, "no one's forcing you to eat it," he said pointedly._

"_You will eat all of your red peas soup Douglas!" the Principal cried suddenly from the back of the room, "no one will leave until you all eat every drop of your lunch," she told them, "no one will be allowed to let you leave otherwise," she declared and gave Crocker a look that seemed to hold a warning, "and if you purposely let this lunch time end late," she hissed, "you WILL be PUNISHED," she threatened with balled up fists, "indiscriminately," she added in a threateningly angry hiss._

_The students started to fearfully eat the thick soup that they were given. Many of them made faces and momentarily turned away from their meal looking as if the food was making them ill. But they all turned back and continued eating; most students doing so and giving the glaring Principal furtive glances. _

A girl with waist length hair that was in usually huge Goldilocks-like curls suddenly grabbed a nearby bucket and threw up in it.

_Mr. Crocker walked a bit further up to a table that was lined with glasses of water. He picked up one and walked slowly towards the girl who just finished vomiting but hadn't lifted her head out of the bucket yet._

"_Here," Crocker said emotionlessly and held out the glass to her, "obviously the soup isn't agreeing with you very well," he observed, "drink slowly," he added after the girl had put down the bucket and reached for the water anxiously, "and remember," he continued, "you only get one glass of water with your meal like everyone else," he reminded her as she hungrily grabbed the glass of water and drank hurriedly._

"_You can let go of the glass," the Principal suddenly said coldly, "Kimberly's a second grader after all," she continued and Crocker still held onto the bottom half of the glass as Kimberly gave a quick peek from the corner of her eye at the Principal then suddenly stopped drinking, "not a kindergartner," she added and her glare at Crocker became fierce._

"_I can hold the glass by myself Mr. Crocker," Kimberly spoke up softly in a voice that sounded like a small bell as she smiled warmly, "thank you," she whispered and looked down at her feet as she started to lightly blush._

"_What ever," Crocker said simply as he shrugged his shoulders and let go of the glass, "remember," he said to her as she carefully placed the barely quarter glass of water on the table, "that's the only glass of water you'll get with your mea...." He started to remind her._

"_I think that she already knows that!" the Principal exploded interrupting Crocker, "we're punishing these children Crocker," she cried angrily, "not being a nanny by holding stuff for them!" she cried furiously._

"_Do you plan to be their undertaker too!" Crocker countered, "because I sure as hell don't!" he told her angrily and many students started to look around fearfully and then eye what was left of their food with great fear._

"_Don't worry children!" the Principal cried with great cheeriness, "the food's not poisonous," she said kindly but gave Crocker a quick dirty look when the students weren't looking, "now hurry up and eat!" she cried angrily and the students started to eat even faster._

"_I feel si..." a little boy who barely looked six started to say and his stomach could be heard gurgling._

"_This Program has been intercepted," a computer operated voice suddenly stated as the screen suddenly turned blue with a yellow button in the middle which had written on it 'Timmy Rocks! OUR HERO!'_

"Whew," both Timmy and the Mayor said in unison and wiped sweat off their foreheads.

"Thank God that tape filmed everything in black and white," Timmy said with relief, "imagine what would've happened if it was in colour!" he exclaimed his face filled with relieved happiness, "our bacons would really be fried then!" he cried and leaned back on the rug as he started to relax.

"But how do you know that no one will react negatively?" the Mayor asked Timmy nervously, "it was still not a very encouraging viewing of the incarceration of the children," he pointed out, "and remember they ARE dead," he told Timmy pointedly.

"We'll simply say it was the witch who did it," Timmy responded, "the carbon monoxide used is unable to be traced," he pointed out, "we can thank Richard Richton and his research lab for that," he stated, "and the advanced arsenic that Crocker created can't be traced without a sample of it at someone's disposal and we've destroyed every unused sample," he reminded the Mayor simply, "and with no quick explanations of the massive child death at the barn," he continued, "there is no other assumption that they can use," he concluded with a laugh.

"I guess you're right," the Mayor admitted, "but what if...?"

"The President gave us his undying and absolute approval!" Timmy exclaimed, "what's he going to do?" Timmy demanded, "claim absolution and pretend that we took his approval of our cause and methods and went insane?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess that wouldn't happen," the Mayor said with a nervous laugh, "right?"

"Of course not," Timmy said dismissively, "we're in the clear," he told the Mayor, "you just need to realize it."

* * *

(10 Minutes Later at a Hotel in Antigua)

"This is fun!" Wendy cried excitedly as she splashed water back at Mr. Caulfield, "I'm glad that you decided to take me on a vacation," she declared, "thank you!"

"Your Welcome Wendy," Mr. Caulfield responded, "what's wrong?" he asked suddenly as Wendy's face suddenly contorted and she placed a hand at the side of her temple, "is it those headaches again?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," Wendy answered her face becoming more contorted; "I think I'm going to have another flashback of Dimms..." she started but stopped when the flashback began.

(Flashback)

Rustling and crunching leaves were heard as two figures ran through the night. One was an adult female with flowing ankle-length blonde hair and another a boy with matted and stringy straw blonde hair. The boy seemed to be disoriented and it was possible that it was more like the blonde woman almost running for him than him for himself.

"We have to find somewhere to hide," the blonde woman said urgently as she looked back and saw a large barn in the distance, "if Marilyn finds you she'll kill you first then come for me," she told him, "come on Cory!" she cried in urgent annoyance as the boy pressed his booted feet into the ground to stop her from running, "we can't save the others," she said knowing what he was thinking, "even if Joseph was around we'd barely have a chance," she said frankly.

"Then let me die with the others!" Cory cried trying to get out of her tight grip which was on his left hand, "you think we're demon children," he reminded her, "why save me then?" he asked her as she started to run again dragging his along even harder.

"Because you didn't do anything," the blonde woman responded, "it was that bastard Joseph," she said with great contempt, "plus I couldn't save the others without alerting the rest of the witches and I hope to hide you well in 'Ye Town with no Name'," she told him, "you know that," she said more kindly.

"But Joseph's innocent," Cory insisted, "he even told me who really...." He continued.

"Bet he said that it was one of us," the blonde woman snapped, "Gwendolyn took you all in when we were wary of you," she stated, "and that boy repays us by murdering people and causing townspeople to think that it was us doing it," she spat, "then he murders the very person who allowed all of you to stay here in the first place!" she cried incredulously, "how can you still defend him?" she demanded.

"We told all of you that Joseph ran away and told me to be careful of Marilyn," Cory said, "why won't you believe us when we say that we're not demon children?" he persisted tears coming to his eyes, "you've always been the nicest witch next to Gwendolyn Sasha," he told her.

"You didn't tell us to be careful of Marilyn," Sasha said suddenly and stopped running, "is there something about Marilyn that I should know about?" she asked as a quick breeze blew at her ankle length white cotton night gown, "tell me Cory," she urged, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried suddenly and held unto the side of her head.

(Flash Back Interrupted)

(Another Flashback)

"How come you carried so much?" Veronica asked curiously looking at the pouch filled with lunches, drinks and fruits, "you don't eat THAT much!"

"My mother packed it," an African American boy said simply, "you'd have to ask her," he told her.

"I know why," a beautiful black haired girl who looked beautiful and very rich said suddenly, "everyone," she said firmly, "take some of Chad's lunch, we can no longer trust the school," she said and ripped the paper with her order to pieces.

The others followed the girl then proceeded to proportion Chad's lunch. It was enough for all of them making it possible that the black haired beauty's theory was correct. They started to eat quietly and seemed a bit subdued.

"Well I see that you all have lunches," a woman looking very official said icily from behind them half-an- hour later, "probably best," she said, "I'll add it to the alert that you're all obligated to carry your own food," she said happily and walked off.

"I don't think I'm coming back tomorrow," Chad said seriously, "this alert is stupid," he muttered.

"You're coming tomorrow," a blonde haired boy dressed just like Chad said firmly, "if I go to school, you go to school," he said seriously and no seemed bold enough protest, "I'll drag you screaming if I have to," he added in a low voice that almost implied a threat.

"Let us not argue amongst ourselves," Veronica begged, "it will only cause ..." she continued but was interrupted when a kid suddenly shouted.

"Hey look at the Popular kids at that dirty old table!" a white kid with spiky orange hair teased, "finally getting what you deserve," he said, "and since when did Veronica the tease tell people what to do," he continued, "I thought that was Trixie the slut's job!" he cried and their were a few gasps but those were drowned out by the majority of the unpopular kids who were laughing.

Meanwhile at the old table Chad and a handsome black haired boy held back the now furious blonde haired boy while a blue haired girl slapped each of her hands over both the beautiful black haired girl's and Veronica's mouths to keep them from reacting to the out of line boy.

"That's just what he wants," Lorna whispered, "ignore him."

But just then there came loud barking and suddenly five Dobermans came rushing into the lunchroom out of nowhere and they went straight for the orange haired boy. The now scared little boy tried to run but the Dobermans got to him quickly. By the time an adult in guard uniform came to stop the crazy dogs it was too late. The orange haired boy had been murdered.

"Stewart!" a bald African-American blue eyed boy screamed from another table that looked way better than the one Veronica and the others were sitting at and broke into sobs, "he was in my Chemistry club!" he cried as he continued sobbing beside a shocked brown haired buck tooth pink hated little boy.

(End Flash Back)

"Wake up Wendy!" Mr. Caulfield cried urgently, "please wake up!" he begged slapping the sides of her face as she lay limp on the Queen Sized Bed he had taken her to up in their room from the moment she lost consciousness in the pool.

"My head," Wendy moaned as she moved her head slightly, "Jeremy?" she asked softly her eyes still closed, "are you there?" she whispered.

"Yes Wendy I'm here," Mr. Caulfield responded stroking her still damp head, "I'm here," he repeated now running his hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair.

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

"I can't believe he claimed absolution!" Timmy cried incredulously as he stormed around the very panicked Mayor in the Mayor's office, "Our own President claimed absolution and pretended that we took his approval of our cause and methods and went insane!" he cried angrily and kicked over a potted plant, "now he's warning people against coming here and even insinuating that the elite popular kids death is suspicious (meaning the President's uncertain if it was really just witch craft) despite no evidence so far!"

"I knew we couldn't get away with it after that tape aired!" the Mayor cried in despair, "we were in the clear before that damn reporter showed that video tape that A. J.'s father had recorded with Tad's help before we caught them trying to escape Dimmsdale," he hissed, "how was I supposed to know that he had given a copy to a reporter?" he asked rhetorically, "now people are going to avoid us (citizens and the town) like a plague!" he shouted, "we should never had listened to Britney's parents," he said and sighed.

"Serves you right!" Tootie declared suddenly as she sat handcuffed to a nearby chair, "the resistance lives on!" she cried and held her free hand in the air.

Timmy walked up to her and angrily boxed her across the face.

"I can't believe that your sister of all people decided to care about kids at such a time," Timmy said angrily as Tootie rubbed her swollen cheek with tears in her eyes, "the popular ones no less," he hissed, "I'm just glad that I was able to get that picture of the entire resistance party from under my parents car driver's seat," he declared, "it was a really good hiding place before I started to suspect them when they started to leave me home without Vicky and mainly without any baby sitters at all," he said with a grin, "your parents didn't return from their business trip after it was televised that my parents were caught as part of the resistance group," he continued, "but I was able to get you wasn't I?" he asked coyly leaning closer to her face as she tried her best to lean away, "when you saw me knocking on the door and declaring my love for you," he said, "you had to let me in," he almost teased, "despite the fact that your sister told you to let no one in while she was out," he stated, "especially me," he said with a wide grin, "and you know," he said now almost flirtatiously as she started to run his index finger along her arm which she immediately pulled away, "I do like like you," he admitted.

"Well I don't like like you anymore!" Tootie retorted angrily, "you've become a monster and as of today," she declared, "I don't love you anymore Timmy Turner!" she cried right into his face.

"That's a lie," Timmy snarled and grabbed her by the collar, "you've always loved me," he told her.

"Not anymore," Tootie stated bluntly, "I wonder if you'll even have any friends soon," she said formally.

"Timmy will always have friends!" the Mayor declared with forced happiness, "he's the town hero after all," he said.

"More like the town idiot," Tootie snapped, "what do you think townspeople are going to think when they realize that their town has become one to fear, ridicule and despise?" she asked, "knowing full well that the culprit is right within their midst," she stated, "why I don't see how you can even get a scapegoat to get you out of this situation," she declared.

A scapegoat? That's it! Things have been a bit harder since Wanda and Cosmo refused to grant me anymore wishes five days before those pests (elite popular kids) were eliminated and I gave them the boot. But Tootie has given me an excellent idea and I know that the Mayor will go along with it! At least he will if he wants a chance in hell to be re-elected! (Timmy's thoughts)

"Thanks Tootie!" Timmy cried and kissed her on the cheek and hurried off to the Mayor, "Mayor I have an idea," he said and whispered something in the Mayor's ear, "what do you think?" he asked as the Mayor's face grew tense and paled slightly.

"But they're upstanding citizens!" the Mayor cried incredulously, "and they've been so deeply involved in catching and punishing..." he continued.

"Exactly," Timmy responded with a happy grin, "they're too deep in to deny involvement," he told the Mayor, "I'm a kid so I can claim that I was just trying to help the town by saying that there might be a witch among those children," he said dismissively, "but adults don't get off so easy," he said suggestively, "have you noticed that you're not exactly a kid anymore Mayor?" he asked.

The Mayor quickly grabbed the phone and called his receptionist.

"Declare a Town meeting for only the lower class citizens of Dimmsdale," the Mayor instructed her, "and tell them that it's urgent and front of City Hall," he declared and hung up.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.

Please note

'Ye Town with no Name' (hope I spelt it right) was what Dimmsdale was called before well Dimmsdale (duh!).

Wendy's Flashbacks were from two different time periods. Observant readers should know that one flashback was previously written.

3) Yes it was Wanda and Cosmo in the last Chapter. They went renegade after Timmy gave them the boot allowing them to not be under his control (even when they refused to grant him wishes on morality grounds they still couldn't leave Timmy without his consent) in any way. They still defied Jorgen by intervening but they wanted to help and did so anyway.


	12. Chapter 12: Who's the Scapegoat?

The Horror of Popularity

lucyrocks73: Thanks for putting me on your favourite author's list! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Also I invited you to be a staff member of my community. Hope you'll accept!

OkiJule: Thanks for enjoying the chapter.

Nonymous: Yes Timmy has become a monster. Yes Tootie also hates him now but don't think Tootie's done yet; there'll be more of her as the story progresses and two surprising character comebacks. But trust me; you haven't seen the end of his cruelty yet. Glad you're still around reviewing and loving my story.

can't think: Yes Timmy has really become cruel in this story. Yet you haven't seen the end of his cruelty. Let's just say characters who you thought were cruel and conniving before will be like puppies (the nice safe kind) compared to Timmy in this chapter. Love that you thought my story was cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs 'The Ghost that Haunt Me' (Crash Test Dummies), 'Two Steps Behind' (Def Leppard), 'In The Shadows' (Rasmus)

Chapter 12: Who's the Scapegoat?

(Meanwhile at the Richton's Residence)

Richard Richton took another swig of vodka as he sat in the magnificent living room that he and wife had furbished with the great wealth that they had. The mansion itself was an elegant place and the living room only exuded the great elegance that it had. But Mr. Richard Richton wasn't thinking about his beautiful home. He was thinking about his son. The son that he lost. The son that he helped to kill. He thought about Ian.

Why couldn't you just tell me who the witch was Ian? You kept saying that it wasn't you or the other popular kid's fault but bad stuff kept happening when unpopular kids troubled you cursed children. What was I supposed to do? I had to protect my little boy Richard Richton Junior. He'll (Richard) understand when he's older. He'll love his old man and know that I did it for the best. But why no matter how hard I tell myself that I can't believe it? Believe that my younger son will forgive me for sending his only sib and older brother to the gallows and almost participating in the actual hanging. I must've been high when I agreed to all this. Or maybe just plain evil. I wonder if the whole witch thing will really fly? If it doesn't I can't see how Dimmsdale will get out of this without a scapegoat. The Mayor will definitely be in hot water. (Mr. Richton's thoughts)

Richard looked up to see Mrs. Nadia Richton enter the living room and sit beside him.

"You've been like this since yesterday dear," Mrs. Richton said softly and ran her hand through his unusually unruly and ungroomed hair, "what's wrong dear?" she whispered despite knowing very well what his response would be.

"We murdered our son Nadia," Mr. Richton told her, "it's starting to eat me inside out," he said to her almost tearfully, "I drink to forget and want to die the more that I drink," he said his voice starting to become tearful.

"We did what we thought was best," Mrs. Richton responded kindly, "I guess in all this hyped up witch hunt we just…" she continued but stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath, "we just forgot that we had two sons and even though we had to protect one we shouldn't have totally shunned the other," she said and sighed.

"They said that the carbon monoxide would only be used on the witch," Mr. Richton recalled, "all the boys were proven to not be witches yet they didn't want to release them," he said softly, "I thought that it was only for containment of the curse," he said and shook his head, "but really they just wanted to massacre all the children," he realized, "I willingly sent my boy to his death," he croaked, "I deserve death," he said and closed his eyes tightly as tears started to flow.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Richton instructed him, "you know that you mainly did what you did before because you just got stir crazy," she tried to reassure him.

"Stir crazy?" Mr. Richton asked, "STIR CRAZY!" he cried incredulously, "I practically handed over the best way to murder my son and even help orchestrate what led to Chad and his mother's death!" he cried, "you used to do bake sales together!" he reminded his wife.

"But we were never friends," Mrs. Richton reminded him bluntly, "the Mayor was there too," she pointed out, "he can't just get off Scot free either if any of this comes out," she said frankly.

"I guess your right," Mr. Richton sighed, "but I wish that…" he said but stopped.

"Wish what dear?" Mrs. Richton asked her grey eyes filled with concern.

"I wish that I could've told Ian that I am sorry," Mr. Richton blurted out tears rolling down his face, "I wish that Richard will know what happened someday and be able to forgive us," he whispered.

"I wish that too," Mrs. Richton whispered as she allowed her husband to bury his head into her bosom as he sobbed, "we have each other still don't we?" she asked him suddenly, "we might lose two sons but we'll always have each other," she told him as she stroked his ears and his sobbing slowly ceased.

"Yes," Mr. Richton responded as he snuggled closer to his wife, "as long as we have each other little else matters," he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly Mrs. Richton heard a soft nearby crash. She turned around quickly in time to see their pet cat run away from the potted plant it seemed to have knocked over and she sighed with relief.

Thank God! I thought for a moment that it was our son Richard Jr. who's staying home sick today. That would've been catastrophic! (Mrs. Richton's thoughts)

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later outside Mayor's Office)

Timmy walked around the beautiful grounds and ran a hand along the rose petals of one of the rose bushes. He was deep in thought about what Tootie had said to him earlier when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Timmy," Wanda said formally and Timmy spun around quickly in fright, "hope your well," she said coldly, "well enough to deal with the repercussions of what you've done someday," she added as she glared down at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Timmy demanded, "I gave you and Cosmo the boot!" he cried.

"Don't tell me that my presence in human form frightens Timmy the great hero," Wanda said feigning surprise, "Cosmo's resting so I came to visit you by myself," she stated.

"You don't scare me!" Timmy cried but his voice betrayed him, "what do you want?" he demanded in a scared voice.

"Don't worry," Wanda stated icily as she leaned closer to the quivering boy, "I'm nothing like you," she hissed then stood up, "I don't harm those who become weaker than me for revenge or some other dark twisted reason," she told him, "my magic won't be soiled because of your evil doing," she said firmly.

"You're just bitter because everything turned out okay despite you guys not wanting to use your powers for me," Timmy taunted no longer scared since Wanda didn't seem to plan to murder him, "you're just jealous because now I have most of the things that I desire and I got it without you misfits help," he continued, "I practically have it all," he said with a grin, "in fact looking at my age and where I've risen from I do have it all!" he declared happily.

"I just want to let you know Timmy," Wanda said with her grin, "that I'll be watching you," she stated, "I'll always be a few steps behind you wherever you go," she told him, "and when you fall," she said to him, "I'll take one step back and watch how low you'll land," she said with a smile.

"I'm not going to fall," Timmy declared proudly, "so you better not hold your breath," he sneered, "because the only place that I'm going is up," he added and pointed his index finger up for emphasis.

"Confident aren't we," Wanda said emotionlessly, "just remember that Justice may be blind but those who've been wronged still can see," she said to him, "you've not only done wrong to those children you helped murder by doing nothing to help them but also to Dimmsdale which you've made into a place to be feared and not to go near to or visit," she pointed out.

"That's all being taken care of," Timmy said confidently, "I won't be blamed for any of it," he told her.

"So you've found a scapegoat," Wanda said already knowing the answer, "which innocent person you're going to frame and harm this time?" she asked.

"Don't act all angelic with me!" Timmy cried angrily, "if it weren't for you and Cosmo I'd never have known about one of those dead kids was a witch," he said triumphantly.

"Who said the witch is dead?" Wanda asked him and Timmy gasped, "don't worry," she told him, "she has no powers now," she informed him, "and she wouldn't be of any harm to you even if she did," she said, "and," she continued, "if Cosmo and I knew what you'd have done with the information about the witch we wouldn't have told you a damn thing!" she declared, "to think that you could be so cruel."

"Cry me a river," Timmy responded scornfully, "I'll do whatever it takes to clear Dimmsdale's name and mine as well," he stated, "I'm not fighting what I am now," he declared, "I'm enjoying it as a matter of fact," he told her, "the old average Timmy is no more!" he cried happily and laughed as he fell unto the well manicured grass.

"No you're not," Wanda agreed, "the average Timmy cared about others and put other people before himself," she reminded him, "if you look at yourself you'd see the monster that you really are," she said to him, "I sometimes wonder if you were ever a good person," she said and her chest heaved as her face showed her anger.

"Well I'm top now," Timmy told her, "and Dimmsdale thinks I'm a good person," he reminded her, "a hero in fact," he declared proudly, "and that's all that really matters," he said frankly.

"You'll regret what you did someday," Wanda told him seriously, "you'll regret it and won't be able to take it back," she declared and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"I'll never regret what I did," Timmy muttered after Wanda disappeared and he rose back to his feet, "I saved Dimmsdale and the citizens know it," he said confidently, "Tootie will know it too someday," he said firmly, "either way she'll be mine," he added with a grin.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tang's Residence)

A girl digs through Mr. and Mrs. Tang's things. She's desperately searching for something. A hint, a clue, anything to answer her undying question.

Then she finds an envelope. It's from Mr. Horace Jace and the seals broken. She takes out the letter and starts to read it.

**Dear Mr. Tang**

**I can't believe this! I'm just letting you know secretly that the bodies of my daughter Britney Jace, Mr. Richton's son Ian Richton, and two of the Fin quadruplets are missing. I'm really sorry about your daughter's death Mr. Tang. I've been told that it must've been the witch's doing. Even though the report says that all those children are dead, it's not true and these reports are being used to lower panic among the citizens.**

**I also want you to know a secret from my wife. She only told me this yesterday and know that the letter that I hand you today in your office was written right after that and will reach your hands the day after. Britney might be the witch, in fact her weird behaviour of not being very depressed or pitying her so called elite popular friends before we allowed her to be taken to the barn unnerved me. My wife told me that when Britney was five years old that one night she went to tuck Britney in and saw our daughter floating above the bed and muttering something illegible. But that's not the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that it was in an adult female voice was and she was muttering from what my wife could pick up another language. Then Britney suddenly stopped and slowly landed back on the bed. But just as my wife was about to exit the room something hit her in the head and she fell down unconscious. She woke up hours later to see a note scrawled in fancy cursive handwriting (my daughter can't write good much less fancy cursive writing of any nature, disgraceful really but true) but worse yet it wasn't written in a five year old hand or had words most five year olds could spell much less write. It said:**

**Tell anyone of this paranormal**

**Event of the inconceivable darkness**

**And die mortal!**

**Needless to say my wife was scared out of her wits but told no one and since Britney acted normal after that assumed it was demon possession since she believed in evil spirits despite being agnostic like myself. But now she's told me this and I've sent this as a warning to you. I'm leaving Dimmsdale forever with my wife and so should you. Don't take too many possessions, it might arouse suspicious and that Timmy lad has a very keen if not keenly evil eye. Don't warn Richard, he's long gone nuts with this whole thing and only God knows if it's true the rumours that he helped to orchestrate Chad and his mother's death. If anything happens to him it's his own fault and quite frankly I could care less of someone who seems so into that Timmy boy. Televised executions? Treason? Leave Dimmsdale before things get crazier. They'll probably be blaming parents of these dead kids next. Worse they might blame people who've been publicly involved in their capture if this whole witch thing falls through. The Mayor will find any way possible to get out of it and trust me my friend we're the perfect scapegoats. Richard and his wife are the top ones actually but you've always been good friends with Richard and I fear that your refusal to co-operate after your daughter got taken to the barn without your knowledge has put you in hot water with not only the Mayor and some important people, but that Timmy boy as well. **

**I'm going to quickly close off this letter. After you've read this I should be out of the office and driving straight for the airport to meet my wife so that we can fly out of here. We've had our possessions handed over to our trusted first cousin Marilyn Trust and she'll send them to us after things have calmed down in Dimmsdale. **

**Leave and don't return Mr. Tang. Give this to your wife to read also when you go home, then burn it. Again I'm sorry about your daughter's death. I would've never suggested the barn and that they be sent to a holding area in the first if I knew such a thing would happen. Please Forgive me.**

**Yours Regretful,**

**Mr. Horace Jace.**

The girl folded the letter and slipped it into her jeans pocket and stood up.

"I didn't find anything Vicky," a small voice whispered.

"Well hurry up and come then," Vicky snapped, "I don't know how you and your sister are so well after the whole carbon monoxide poisoning but you're still moving too slow!" she cried, "we're searching in broad daylight and I bet Timmy probably secretly ordered the townspeople to shoot me on sight since I'm part of the Revolutionary group," she said.

"I already told you that my sister and I were part of an experiment years ago that made us half immune to poisoning," the girl reminded Vicky, "plus I know Timmy and he's nice," she said, "I bet he didn't know about them planning to kill us," she continued, "the Jaces, Richtons and that Mayor are really the evil one," she declared.

"Hurry up and come before something goes wrong and we get caught," Vicky rushed and the girl hurried to her, "can't believe kids like you with high I.Q.'s decided to act your age and stay in the second grade," she muttered as they quickly exited the Tang's mansion, "if I were you I'd just go right ahead and jump straight into college so that I could get school over and done with," she said frankly as they quickly moved from the side exit to the back of the mansion.

"In my family it's traditional that females aren't overly intelligent," the girl revealed, "I for one uphold such values," she said proudly, "I keep feeding my intelligence, but keep it under wraps so that I don't become a public disgrace to my family," she told Vicky, "they're the only ones who know," she added quickly.

"Your family's weird," Vicky said bluntly as she reached behind the mansion and met up with Mary and the girl's sister, "what did you and Heidi find?" she asked as she rest down her heavy backpack now filled with supplies she stole from the mansion and the few items of interest she could find.

"Only some crushed up apology notes Mrs. Tang had written to Trixie while Trixie was trapped in Dark Manor like the rest of us," Heidi said dismissively, "they were never completed and Mrs. Tang seemed unable to write more than four lines before crushing up the notes and throwing it into the waist basket in her Study (room)," she told Vicky.

"I found something interesting," Mary stated, "here," she said and dug into her coat pocket and took out several pictures, "look at them closely and tell me if you don't see a pattern," she said seriously as she handed them to Vicky, "there's one prevailing pattern in every single one of them," she said and watched Vicky flip through the pictures.

"Besides the fact that they've all been cut at some point or location with scissors?" Vicky asked confused and Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Then what the hell is it!" Vicky exploded, and I don't want to hear any long physiological or technical mumbo," she said frankly just as Mary was about to speak and Mary grew silent, "just tell me straight and simple."

"They all have someone who's been totally or more than partially cut out of the photograph," Mary told Vicky, "I found the cut off pieces and from the photographed faces that I found," she continued, "it has to be Mr. Horace Jace," he decided, "one of the men who you told me worked closer with the monitoring of the elite popular children than even Richard Richton," she said, "but you told me that he and Mr. Tang were close friends," she added feeling confused.

"Were seeming to be the key sense of the word now," Vicky said seriously now looking at the photographs and noticed how hatefully the pictures were cut to take Mr. Horace Jace out of them, "and you didn't find anything significant Mandy?" she asked the other girl.

"No," Mandy lied her light blue eyes not revealing a thing, "I found nothing," she told them, "nothing significant to show you anyway," she said finally.

"All I have left to live for is this Revolution, life itself and you guys," Vicky admitted, "I hate to admit it but the Revolution's failing," she confessed with a sigh, "I'm the only original member who hasn't been caught or left Dimmsdale in fear of capture," she said, "I waited for the moment to bring that Timmy boy and those other worthless bastards down," she said, "but now I know that we won't be able to it," she said with a sigh, "the Revolution lives on but the battle's more than half won," she sighed, "by the other side," she added.

"But doesn't the fact that we tried matter?" Mary demanded a discouraged looking Vicky, "we saved three kids and that's not what I call naught," she said firmly.

"Ian's barely alive and I had to hand him over to that weird haired couple," Vicky reminded Mary, "I'm glad that we at least did something," she said, "but I wish that we could've done more," she said and sat down on the ground.

"Are you saying that you have regrets of being a part of the revolution?" Mandy asked Vicky frankly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Vicky said almost coldly, "I'd rather die than join a band of murderers claiming to be trying to keep the peace," she said icily, "I might be at times overly bad and probably wicked," she admitted, "but at least I don't try to hide from everyone what I really am," she snarled, "those monsters even try to fool their captives that they really give a damn about them," she said scornfully.

Should I show them the letter that I found? I know that keeping it from them is reckless, but if I'm to get it to him I need to keep my discovery a secret. He'll help find the real traitors. I know he will. (Mandy's thoughts)

"We've got to go now," Mary said suddenly, "we can't hang around here any longer without someone finding us," she continued, "the Tang's mansion might be abandoned but we don't know who might slip onto the property anyways," she pointed out, "plus it wont take long for neighbours to notice that everything's too quiet here," she observed, "they might've left most of their property to throw off suspicion but it won't take long for neighbours to notice the lack of servants like gardeners maintaining the property and decide to call the authorities to investigate," she said and Vicky nodded in agreement.

Oh no! If Vicky agrees to anything it means that it has to be done immediately. I have to get this letter to Timmy! (Mandy's thoughts)

"I need to go to the bathroom," Mandy announced suddenly, "I'll be right back," she said quickly and ran back into the house.

"Where is she going!" Vicky demanded angrily after her, "this is no time for a bathroom break!" she cried incredulously.

"I'm not sure if she's really on a bathroom break," Heidi said seriously, "Mary help me search," she ordered, "Vicky stay out here and watch out for any outsiders and or authorities," she commanded and hurried with Mary into the mansion.

Meanwhile inside the Mansion Mandy hurried upstairs until she found Mr. Tang's private study. She had been there before when she visited nearly a year ago when her mother took her along because the nanny was sick and Heidi was in Tibet with her synchronized swimming team for a competition. Mrs. Yolanda Fin had to complete a contract with Mr. Tang and Trixie kept Mandy's company by the pool. But Mandy had snuck back into the Mansion and found the study while exploring and using her hacking knowledge cracked the security code. She remembered that day enjoying herself being surrounded by so much technology. Now she inputted the same code and entered. She quickly locked the door and secured it to prevent quick entry by Heidi if her sister figured out that she's up to something.

"Which will probably have happened long before now," Mandy muttered and hurried to Mr. Tang's computer and turned it on, "let me just bypass security," she said and did so in seconds as her hands flew across the keyboard like bullets from a shotgun, "now I'll scan the letter," she said after the computer fully started up and turned on the scanner after she took out the envelope and removed the letter, "now to scan," she said as she turned on the scanner and scanned the letter onto the computer then saved it in My Documents, "now to log onto the internet," she continued and bypassed more security and passwords to break the password to log on.

Then Mandy went to Yahoo and logged into Yahoo Mail with a secret user that only she knew. She then clicked check mail, went through two unread messages then clicked on compose. She then clicked on Attach File and chose the letter that she saved on the computer and attached it to her e-mail. She was taken back to her e-mail and she entered the e-mail address that Dimmsdale had given to Timmy Turner and had it published in the newspaper so that all citizens could send praises and reports of suspicious happenings directly to him. She then typed in the Subject: **IMPORTANT! Traitors Among US!**

Then she proceeded to write a quick body explaining what she could reveal.

**Dear Hero Timmy**

**As much as I'd like to, I can't reveal my name to you. But I have**

**Some important information. There are traitors among us citizens who need to be exposed and punished. People close to me say that you're among them, but I refuse to believe that. I know you Timmy Turner. And the boy who I met on the playground last school year would NEVER harm other people knowingly and wickedly. Attached to this e-mail is a letter from one of those traitors I mentioned. I don't believe the person he wrote to was a traitor, but I definitely believe this person knows more than he's revealed in the letter he wrote.**

**Also Timmy Turner, I need to tell you unfortunate news. It was not a witch or paranormal phenomenon that killed the elite popular kids. It was murder. Murder done by insidious murderers who locked the children inside the barn and released Carbon Monoxide on them. Don't ask how I know this but I'm going to tell you some of my suspicions.**

**Firstly Mr. Horace Jace revealed to Mr. Tang privileged info that claims that some of the kids are still alive in the letter that's attached to this e-mail. Also Mrs. Jace revealed to Mr. Jace who then revealed in his letter to Mr. Tang information about the witch that if it were revealed earlier; would've prevented all of the travesties that had happened after the elite popular children were blamed for all the bad things that happened before being sent to the barn. I believe you should read the letter for yourself for more details. Another Person who I need to inform you about is Mr. Richard Richton who works at a Lab if I recall correctly. From what I know the popular kids were doused with special Carbon Monoxide that kills people faster than the regular C.M. and also more painfully. Wouldn't such a chemical need special development, care and research? I'm certain that you're following along the same chapter that I'm on Timmy Turner. Simply put I call out Mr and Mrs. Jace as well as Mr. And Mrs. Richton as traitors. I believe that they knew about the special C.M. or knew information that would've saved time, lives and torture of innocents that they didn't reveal for some greedy sadistic reason, which I'm currently unsure of.**

**I trust you Timmy. Even if my current company doesn't. Do us justice and punish these traitors who allowed things to get out of hand and willingly allowed murder to take place. I'll also tell you that I'm an anonymous informant who's female in gender and has reached up to second grade education wise. But I'm a genius who's decided to keep her smarts a secret for special reason. Hope this reaches you quickly. God Speed and God Bless Timmy Turner. Goodbye.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Agent Red Pony **

Mandy then sent the completed letter immediately to Timmy Turner and also added his e-mail address to her online address book. She then signed off and logged of the Internet. Just then she heard shuffling outside and knew that Heidi had figured out where she was. She simply sighed and proceeded to print a copy of the letter she had scanned while Heidi tried to break the access code. Just as the letter finished printing Mandy heard the door open and didn't turn to look as she picked up the copied letter while Heidi and Mary hurried inside looking furious and livid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Mary demanded in opened fury, "are you trying to get us killed?" she demanded, "we can be shot while on other people's property without permission you know," she said seriously.

"You need to get in touch with the Twenty First Century," Mandy stated coldly and turned to her, "unlike your time we have laws that disallow such acts without SEVERE consequences," she said firmly, "plus I was just printing a copy of this letter that I found lying around as I was headed towards the bathroom," she said and handed it to Mary who looked at the paper quizzically, "it came from the printer," she told Mary who then looked more confused, "we really need to teach you about today's technology," she added exasperated with Mary's continuous confusion of and about things that seemed so simple to her, Vicky and her sister Heidi.

"What were you really doing here?" Heidi asked suspiciously.

"I told you," Mandy said loudly, "don't you trust me?"

"Words are cheap," Heidi said icily, "actions are what matter," she stated, "not words that are likely a bunch of lies and crap," she said.

"Whoa," Mandy interjected, "let's not get uncivil here," she said, "we need to be a unified force at this time," she said then returned to reading the letter, "this is interesting," she said with approval, "I'm certain Vicky would love to see this," she said with a smile, "good job Mandy," she said and patted Mandy on the head, "did you use the bathroom before coming here?" she asked suddenly and Heidi gave Mandy a furiously suspicious glare.

"Of Course," Mandy lied making sure to keep a straight face around her scrutinizing sister, "I wasn't going to wait until after and have Vicky on MY back," she said incredulously.

"Good," Mary said simply, "let's head back," she instructed and she started to head to the door with a seething Heidi in tow.

Mandy started to follow but she remembered the original copy of the letter and she quickly put that back in it's envelope and stuffed it back into her pocket. She then took long silent strides to catch back up with Mandy and Heidi. After exiting the Study Heidi stared to rearm it and Mary watched in awe and curiousity. Mary took the opportunity and quickly opened a nearby drawer in a night stands desk just a crack and slipped the letter in then closed it. She then moved away from the night table and started to yawn.

"Tired?" Mary asked and Mandy lied as she nodded, "now we can go," she said happily after Heidi stepped back from her completed task, "let's get out of here before Vicky hunts us down personally," she said and the other two nodded quickly and headed outside.

I know that Mandy did more than just print a letter. I saw a shrunken Internet Pop Up AD and I know that she went on the Internet. Oh Mandy! Please don't let me find out that you've done something naïve and stupid! (Heidi's thoughts)

"About time," Vicky spat angrily when she saw them coming towards her, "let's go," she ordered and they quickly snuck off the Tang's property looking out for anyone who might see them and rat them out or ask suspicious questions.

* * *

(One Hour Later Inside City Hall)

"You're going to address the gathering outside in five minutes," a male personel told the Mayor.

"I'll be ready," the Mayor said dismissively.

"Mayor!" Timmy cried suddenly and hurried into the room with several sheets of paper in one hand, "feast your eyes on this," he said and handed the Mayor some of the papers that he was holding, "this is the break we've been dying for," he said with a grin as the Mayor's eyes widened as he continued to read.

The Mayor finished reading everything in nearly four minutes. Then he turned to Timmy.

"Where did you get this?" the Mayor asked softly.

"Someone e-mailed it to my special address," Timmy said with a shrug, "I went to check my fan mail half an hour ago and saw that when I reached the fiftieth message," he told the Mayor, "after I read the message I uploaded the attached letter and read it as well," he continued, " I knew that you needed to read both the e-mail and the attached letter," he said with a smile.

"I can't believe it," the Mayor said, "this is perfect," he said happily with a laugh, "and from someone who knows that the kids were killed by Carbon Monoxide and doesn't blame me," he whispered happily, "I'm not going to fry," he said laughing.

"Good things come to those who do Justice," Timmy said firmly, "despite the law and whatever human rights crap that exists," he stated,"Let's do this," he said confidently and both he and the Mayor walked out to face the crowd outside City Hall.

(Meanwhile at a Female Maximum Security Prison in Brightsburg)

"You only have one phone call," a female security said coldly to a brown haired female, "don't let it be for naught," she said and exited the room.

The female's hand shook as she picked up the receiver and dialed the number. She had never been to prison before and especially one that was so far away from her home in Dimmsdale. She couldn't see her friends or her husband while she was in here. Well the former wouldn't be around anyway since after it was announced over live television who she really was; there was pretty much no friend left. She heard the phone ring and listened anxiously.

After the fourth ring someone picked up.

"Dimmsdale's Male Punishment and Hard Labour Hell Prison," a woman said cheerily and the female winced at the name, "which prisoner would you like to speak to?" she asked vibrantly.

"Mr. Turner," the female said softly as she clutched the receiver tightly.

"Oh," the woman curtly all cheeriness and manners gone, "make I ask who's calling?" she asked cuttingly.

"His wife Mrs. Turner," Mrs. Turner responded.

"Guess Brightsburg's not tough enough not to allow certain prisoners to make phone calls," the woman said and Mrs. Turner gasped.

"Do you mean to tell me that my husband isn't allowed to call anybody?" Mrs. Turner asked incredulously.

"Only you," the woman said simply, "he isn't allowed any visitation either," she said, "not that anyone has come inside to visit him," she added.

"That's a lie!" Mrs. Turner cried, "his mother came by last week and told she that she was turned away every time she tried to visit him," she said firmly.

"That's not what he's been told," the woman responded with a chuckle, "but watch your manners Mrs. Turner," she continued, "I can disallow any phone conversation that I see as unfit," she hissed.

Mrs. Turner gulped. She really needed to speak to her husband. Especially now that she knew he hadn't been able to have contact with any loved ones from outside like she was able to. She had to be nice to this conniving woman and keep her temper in check.

"Pardon me Madam," Mrs. Turner said nicely, "may I speak to my husband Mr. Turner?" she asked.

"Hold," the woman said emotionlessly and left Mrs. Turner to wait quietly on her line.

"Hello?" a male voice asked nearly fifteen minutes later and he sounded tired and confused, "who is this?" he asked faintly.

"It's me your wife honey," Mrs. Turner said happily, "but what's happened to your voice?" she asked noticing how tired and weak he sounded.

"My wife?" Mr. Turner asked still sounding confused, "Oh hi," he whispered happily, "how are you?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Turner asked seriously, "why do you sound so weak and disoriented?" she asked with open concern.

"They don't call the prison by such a name for amusement purposes," Mr. Turner said coldly, "Oh sorry dear," he said suddenly, "the man across from me is telling me not to…" he continued but stopped when a loud crash of an object was heard and he stopped talking.

"There will be no conversing about the actions taken by the prison," a new male voice said formally on the other end to Mrs. Turner, "any other violation of that order will cause termination of Mr. Turner being able to receive any calls from you his significant other," he said formally, "in other words he will have no one else to be in contact with for the rest of his stay in prison," he told her.

"Okay," Mrs. Turner said calmly despite feeling the opposite.

"Hello again dear," Mr. Turner said wearily and his voice shook, "how has your stay been," he asked over enthusiastically.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy," Mrs. Turner told him.

"I sort of have to," Mr. Turner responded and he sounded very uncomfortable.

Mrs. Turner thought over what he said and started to fume.

"Well they can listen in all they want!" Mrs. Turner declared, "I just want to speak to you," she said softly, "my dear husband," she added tearfully.

"Don't cry dear," Mr. Turner said, "I'm okay really," he said sounding overly enthusiastic again, "the prison isn't half bad when you wake up each day knowing you're not dead," he said in obvious hopes of calming his wife but doing the opposite.

"This is horrible," Mrs. Turner croaked, "I almost wished that we didn't form that rebel group."

"No use looking back in the past," Mr. Turner said almost too carefully, "I might not be able to run for Miss Dimmsdale again with a criminal record," he said, "but at least we'll have each other when he get out," he said kindly, "when ever that is," he added his voice loosing all cheeriness.

"They haven't given you a release date either?" Mrs. Turner asked and he told her 'no', "oh well," she said and sniffled, "when we get out I'm certain that Timmy…" she continued but Mr. Turner interrupted.

"Don't…" Mr. Turner started angrily but stopped, "I mean, let's talk about something else," he said too cheerily and Mrs. Turner knew immediately that somebody present in the room must've threatened him in some way

"Okay," Mrs. Turner agreed, "is Tootie okay?" she asked suddenly.

"She's with our son," Mr. Turner said coldly and Mrs. Turner gasped, "I don't know anything else," he said seriously.

"I hope she's okay," Mrs. Turner said, "can't say that I say the hope about certain other people," she said with open distaste.

"Who we will not be talking about," Mr. Turner said too happily and Mrs. Turner knew that her comment must be offending someone who was listening in on their call.

"Fine," Mrs. Turner muttered, "so what kind of recreational activities do you do there?" she asked him with fake enthusiasm.

"Labour," Mr. Turner told her, "lots of hard labour because of my treasonous crimes," he recited and Mrs. Turner knew that he must've been forced to say it and pitied him, "you?"

"I'm kept in solitary confinement," Mrs. Turner said sadly, "God I miss the Sun and wind blowing through my hair," she said wistfully.

"It's not much here trust me," Mr. Turner muttered, "when you've felt the sun beat down on you here," he said, "you'd miss or long for solitary confinement," he said frankly.

"So I guess they've caught all the rebels?" Mrs. Turner asked formally not wanting to give any one the incentive to cut their call short.

"Some are still at large," Mr. Turner responded carefully, "I think that includes Vicky who's tops their rebel list of teen rebels," he told her, "but Timmy the town hero," he said coldly, "is encouraging everyone to keep a sharp look out for anything suspicious," he said.

"Your time's up Turner," the female security said formally as she stuck her head into the room, "wrap it up and let's get you back to your cell," she said Mrs. Turner nodded and gave the guard a small smile.

"I have to go," Mrs. Turner told him, "but I'll call again as soon as I can," she added quickly.

"Hopefully we'll be out of here soon," Mr. Turner said in a melancholy tone so unlike his usually cheerful voice, "Bye Dear," he whispered.

"Bye," Mrs. Turner whispered back to him, "I love you," she added.

"I love you too," Mr. Turner told her and hung up.

Mrs. Turner stood still for a moment then dropped the receiver and started to sob. The security came in and saw this to her displeasure.

"Suck it up woman!" the female security cried angrily, "if you want to get out of here sane you better calm down," she whispered as she kneeled by the distraught Mrs. Turner, "most of us in this town don't support Dimmsdale's actions either," she told Mrs. Turner who looked up at her in surprise and saw the guard smile at her for the first time.

"I'm not really allowed calls or visitors, am I?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"No," the security admitted, "but we defied them by allowing you visitors on the sly," she said with a grin, "but we couldn't allow you to call your husband until a higher power condemned Dimmsdale for it's actions," she revealed, "and few powers are higher than the President of the United States," she declared with a smile.

"Yes," Mrs. Turner agreed, "I'm glad he agreed that the town's actions towards those unfortunate children was unnecessary and horrible," she said, "has he said anything about those imprisoned or are being hunted down as rebels?" she asked anxiously.

"No," the female security responded, "and even if he did," she said with a sigh, "Dimmsdale seems to be following it's own drum right now," she stated, "I just pity that husband of yours," she added.

Mrs. Turner nodded in agreement as she and the security rose to their feet.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later at the front of City Hall in Dimmsdale)

"Yes citizens," the Mayor said formally after introductions were made, "they're traitors among us!" he announced and got a mixed murmur of shock and disbelief from the crowd of citizens who were in attendance, "and ironically," he continued, "they're up in the higher social and financial class of our society!" he cried and many citizens gasped at this statement.

"So let me get this straight," a burly construction worker said loudly and bit into his ham and cheese submarine sandwich, "you invited us here because we're lower than them?" he demanded as he chewed his food openly and suddenly many citizens became irate and angry.

"Ahem," Timmy said suddenly from his seat beside the Mayor who was at the podium, "we invited your class of citizens here because we can TRUST you not to betray us to the traitors who we're about to announce," he told the construction worker, "would you contact a rich person if YOU were about to report a rich man?" he asked.

"Guess not," the construction said sheepishly with a laugh and stopped eating his sandwich, "ahem, continue Mayor," he said more respectfully and Mayor gave him a warm smile and a nod then quickly returned his attention to the gathered citizens.

"We've received information recently that's confirmed our suspicions that they're some potential traitors among us," the Mayor stated, "after the President of our beloved country announced that we'd gone too far I soon got to thinking," he said, "did we mean to kill all these children?" he asked rhetorically, "or just hold them until we found the true perpetrator?" he asked, "I tell you," he said boldly, "it's those who meant to do the former, who're the real criminals," he said and got murmurs of agreement from a small fraction of the crowd," and I have young Timmy Turner with written proof of what might've really happened the night all those darling children died," he announced, "Timmy Turner will now come forward and tell you about our proof as well as the identities of the traitors," he said and pointed at Timmy, "Timmy," he said sat down by the other side of the podium.

Timmy rose to his feet and went behind the podium. He stood their silently for nearly a minute as if contemplating his thoughts.

"Hello citizens of Dimmsdale," Timmy said formally, "I have the proof here of the traitors among us," he told them, "but first I have to say that I myself betrayed Dimmsdale," he said suddenly and everyone else gasped while the Mayor nearly fainted, "I betrayed you Dimmsdale by putting forward the illusion that only the witch could do devious deeds and that regular humans couldn't be just as if not twice as evil," he said, "I told people that their children would be safe and that Dimmsdale wouldn't be scorned and or blamed by outsiders," he continued, "and I was wrong," he admitted, "I know that these crimes of mine are not punishable by law," he said, "but I'm still haunted by them," he said softly, "I'm sorry," he said and bowed his head.

The crowd was silent for a moment. This was a lot to digest. The young hero had just admitted to being a traitor. What would come next.

"I will now read a letter by Horace Jace," Timmy said firmly after finally lifting his head, "listen closely to his words and decide if he's truly virtuous," he told them and then read the letter.

"I just want to say that I find this horrible news," Timmy said after he finished reading the letter, "Mr. Jace withheld information that would've prevented most of what the elite popular kids went through because we were uncertain who was the main culprit," he told them, "also he sent his daughter Britney off with the other kids to obviously relieve himself of his burden but allow others to suffer," he said seriously, "his wife also knew about this years ago and said nothing," he snarled, "they even joined and headed committees to help find the culprit when they had the culprit within their midst," he said and his fist hit the podium, "as you know," he said calming down, "this letter was written to Mr. Tang who I absolve of any indication of being a traitor," he said, "I hope the Mayor agrees," he added.

"Yes I do," the Mayor responded from his seat, "from what I've heard there's no indication that Mr. Tang participated in any illegal or traitorous activities," he announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Jace however," he said with an ominous tone, "are not so innocent," he said darkly.

"Therefore I call out Mr. and Mrs. Jace as traitors," Timmy declared, "with agreement from the Mayor and of course you citizens," he said, "I'd like to have enforced a world wide call of arrest for them," he said to the crowd, "I'll also like the Mayor to contact the President of our country and reveal to him our findings," he said.

"I agree," the Mayor said simply, "citizens?"

"Arrest them! Arrest them!" the majority of the crowd cried for over a minute.

"This is outrageous!" a citizen towards the front cried suddenly after the crowd quited.

"And who are you Miss?" Timmy asked respectfully.

"Marilyn Trust," Marilyn said proudly, "and I can tell you why they didn't report their daughter," she stated.

"Then tell us," Timmy responded and Marilyn came to the podium to stand beside Timmy.

"My sister and Mr. Jace's wife assumed that her daughter had been demon possessed," Marilyn revealed, "and I believed so too," she admitted, "until I noticed the strange things happening to the unpopular children," she pointed out, "but I dismissed it because I couldn't believe that Britney would be dumb enough to get a group which she was apart of in so much trouble," she confessed, "but I got a tearful call from my sister yesterday that made my blood run cold," she told them, "she sobbed and told me that she had honestly assumed that the place that they had sent the other children and her daughter would suppress her powers," she said, "she told me also that Britney didn't show any pity for her 'friends' and the other children who were being accused, plus she didn't seem to care about herself being accused by the major public within the privacy of their property," she stated, "Beatrice (Mrs. Jace) also told me that she heard her daughter singing, two days before sending her away; in the back yard singing in an adult female voice," she said sadly, "that's when she decided to send her daughter away and hope that the legend of the place suppressing magic to be true," she concluded.

"It is," Timmy revealed and many people looked surprise, "which brings me to the next person who's a traitor," he declared, "Mr. Richard Richton," he announced.

"I'll now read an e-mail from someone who sent me the letter," Timmy said and read the e-mail.

"Now do you believe that we have traitors in our midst?" Timmy asked, "Mr. Richton works at a Research Lab that has a high specialty in poisonous and almost undetectable gases," he said, "it's very likely that this girl may be one of the survivors," he said and gasps were heard, "Mr. Jace claims that they are survivors," he said, "but he's the one on the committee who gives the final body count and if he had told us of survivors we'd know," he said to them, "but he told us of none," he said darkly, "Mrs. Richton must've had some idea of what was going on, so I'm not absolving blame from her either," he said firmly, "I hope the Mayor agrees," he added.

"Yes I do," the Mayor said formally, "but the main person to catch is Mr. Richton and the main person to find is Mr. Jace," he said in a hiss.

"Agreed," Timmy said with a nod, "but I think Mrs. Jace also needs to be carried in for several important reasons," he pursued.

"True," the Mayor agreed, "so is everyone in a agreement of this?" he asked and all the citizens; included Marilyn (who only nodded sadly) nodded and shouted in agreement, "then I'll tell the police to go locate Mr. and Mrs. Richton to be immediately arrested and discuss with the President how we'll locate Mr. and Mrs. Jace," he said and rose to leave, "Good Evening Citizens," he said then entered City Hall and disappeared.

"Bye Everyone!" Timmy cried and hurried in after the Mayor.

When they reached the fourth floor, the Mayor pulled Timmy aside.

"That was a great performance!" the Mayor cried excitedly, "I mainly told the truth and kept a straight face," he added, "but you!" he cried, "you lie with umm finesse!" he declared but noticed Timmy was looking at him surprised.

But soon Timmy started to grin.

"As you said," Timmy said with a grin, "I gave a great performance," he said with a chuckle then laughed out loud.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the delay. First I was stuck half way through writing it, then the diskette with the chapters turned into an unworkable dud! I had to rewrite the last part of the fic because I had only saved some of it on my home computer for quick reference. Thank God I did or the chapter would be lost (with the length of this I'm certain you can understand how BAD that would've been). Anyway, Review and please tell me what you think of the twin girls, the letter and e-mail and Timmy's 'performance' at the podium. Thank You!


	13. Chapter 13: The Dark Reality

The Horror of Popularity

Oki-Jule: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for dedicating your story to me!

L.C.Techno: Another Reviewer! Yah! Yes Mandy definitely made the wrong choice in who to trust Heidi is definitely keen on her sister's motives as she's the more logical and thorough thinking of the two. Believe Timmy's turned into a jerk do you? Yea you're right about that. Timmy has done acting in the past that deserves awards. I really love this from your review though: "This work of yours is one of the most horrific, terrific and suspenseful I've ever read." Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I feel so complimented. Thanks for adding this story to your fave stories list and me to your fave author's list. Glad you love how I made Vicky into a rebel. I never really thought about how I made her bad yet good at the same time. Thanks for telling me!

Lightning-Dono: I only saw a review from you for chapter one but I hope you return and read the rest. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

A.nonymous: You REALLY make me want to read 'The Crucible' (plus I currently have a copy and will read it when I find the time. But AFTER I finish writing this fic). Wanda's words reminded you of a Dr. Seuss's story? Strange (and even weirder it was based off Hitler?) but cool and from what you've written about it, also true. Timmy isn't totally different from Yertle, but not everything you predicted right there will really happen to Timmy. Let's say his losses will be more private and personal than open and social. You'll be gone! Oh no! But I'm trying to update faster and since the story will be no more than fifteen or sixteen chapters (yes I decided on the limit); hopefully I can get it done before the 14th of December. Wish me luck. Glad you've stuck around this far and still love the story!

can't think: Oh yeah, Timmy has truly given his angelic sign the boot and the finger. Glad I made you like OC's! I love OC's! Anyway, thanks for sticking around this far and I'll update soon.

**Death's Soulmate: Warning. Expletives are IN this CHAPTER. **Also this story will end at chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs 'They' (Jem), 'Mosh' (Eminem), 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' (Celine Dion), Virgin State of Mind Lyrics(K's Choice)

Chapter 13: The Dark Reality

(One Hour Later at the Richton's Residence)

Richard Richton heard a knock at the door and opened it. He was surprised to see a police officer standing there staring at him with unadulterated hatred.

"Please step outside Mr. Richton," the police officer said coldly.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Richton asked curiously hiding his fear of the officer's response very well.

"You're under arrest Mr. Richton," the police officer responded simply, "please step outside slowly and let me read you your rights," he said but hissed on the word 'rights'.

"Okay," Mr. Richton said in a firm yet shaky voice as he stepped outside, "may I ask what I'm being arrested for?" he asked in a croaking voice his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"For murder," the police offer responded, "we arrested your wife while she was walking in the gardens four minutes ago," he said and Mr. Richton's eyes widened as he was about to protest, "don't bother," he told him, "we know she must've known something from before and she's arrested as an accessory by the way," he added.

"I'll give you a confession if you free my wife," Mr. Richton pleaded, "my wife is all me and my other son Richard have," he said on the verge of completely breaking down.

"Are you so sure that your son will want you two as parents when he finds out the truth?" the police officer asked him honestly, "look me in the eye and tell me that you had nothing to do with the deaths of those little children in the barn," he demanded, "in fact don't tell me," he said quickly with a look of disgust, "I'm going to read you your rights now," he said coldly.

"I already know them," Mr. Richton said his voice barely above a whisper, "don't bother reading them to me," he said in a voice void of emotion and eyes that now looked completely empty, "I confess," he said to the officer, "just get my son to a safe place after you take me away?" he begged as she started to sob and sank to his knees.

"Okay," the police officer said more kindly and pulled Mr. Richton to his feet then slapped handcuffs on him.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Hidden Location within Helpsville)

Ian Richton sat silently in the wheelchair as he stared out the window at the many simple houses in the town. He was safely kept in one of the few apartment buildings in Helpsville. In fact there were only two apartment buildings in the town and he was told that he was in the cheaper one. He could tell by the thinning wallpaper and the smell of decay whenever he dared to remove his oxygen mask; which was almost never. He thought about America and how he was apart of a big powerful country that couldn't protect a group of children from a city gone mad. He might be able to forgive the government someday, but it would be a LONG time before he could say the American Pledge and Anthem and mean those words he'd recite ever again.

Ian would always believe that America was under God. But not Dimmsdale. From the day that curse came the city pretty much sold its soul to the Devil and attacked them (the elite popular children).

He felt indivisible all right. Indivisible in his hatred towards Dimmsdale and nearly all who occupied it. He would never go back there. Not even to be buried there when he died.

He was grateful for the rebels who helped him. Vicky and the others were kind to him and his current caretaker took good care of him. If only his father had done that.

Don't think about him Ian. He's no longer apart of your life. In a way, he never was. (Ian's thoughts)

Every time he ran the memories of what happened through my mind he couldn't believe that it happened in a place that used to be his home. Dimmsdale; where he was born, where he spent nearly ninety-five percent of my life (besides traveling and visiting other places).

Ian was glad for the rebels who tried their best to make citizens of Dimmsdale realize their mistakes. But unfortunately the minority who believed them was mostly too afraid to come forward in fear of being labeled traitors. If he had been among them he knew that he'd exercise his right to freedom of choice and speech. Even if he had to die for it. Or maybe he thought more so now that he nearly experienced death first hand.

When anyone defied what the 'city' wanted they were seen as traitors. People like Crocker and Kira were executed over differences that didn't warrant such cruel and unusual punishment. Nearly everyone in Dimmsdale took any defiance of attacking us (elite popular kids) as some form of extreme treason. I just don't understand how simply disagreeing upon harming children can degenerate to treason. There was a curse yes, but in the end the city of Dimmsdale created their own curse and kids died for it. Kids, not adults, not teenagers, but young mother fucking kids. (Ian's thoughts)

He hoped no one would ask him to explain what happened in Dimmsdale. If they (other people) couldn't understand by hearing it from others, they definitely weren't going to hear anything from him. He didn't want to tell his kid about it. Plus as far as he was concerned he never had a father. Not the father who pretty much, in fact simply and heartlessly handed him (Ian) over to his death. And with his own suspicions, he wondered and felt that his father had something to do with that Super Carbon Monoxide that nearly killed him but killed almost everyone else.

"My father," Ian muttered half-bitterly, "the great research and poisonous gas and nuclear weaponry Supervisor and creator," he said with a laugh, "I have n doubts now that the gas was his doing and he's the major culprit," he said honestly, "just disappointed that my father had to be a heartless bastard," he hissed, "at least more than the usual heartless bastard he's always been anyway," he added and stared out the window now with jealously and resentment at the homes most likely containing happier healthier children and good families that were happy and united.

Like mine never was. Disunity was our motto pretty much. At least that's what it came to be known as anyhow. (Ian's thoughts)

The Mayor was the worst joke. He simply did things to avenge his godchildren at first then he continued and went even further overboard with no thanks to Timmy Turner.

Plus his high want of being re-elected. Which of course would make him do anything the city wanted and also do anything to hide anything that he did (or participated in) that the city didn't want anything to with. Especially to have someone who's involved to ever lead them again. (Ian's thoughts)

Timmy Turner was the worst one of all.

Well second to my father who should actually give a frigging DAMN about his children. I don't absolve my Mom of blame either. She always knows what Dad is doing and as far as I'm concerned I hope she gets her reward when she follows him straight to hell. (Ian's thoughts)

"You must be laughing now Timmy Turner," Ian said simply, "you've won the love and worship of Dimmsdale and I bet my life that you'll find a way back to the good side of the President," he said frankly and chuckled, "the whole world pretty much under estimated you Timmy Turner," he admitted, "now we've suffered for our stupidity," he said, "those of us who were on the bad end of his spectrum that is," he added solemnly.

Ian pressed a button on his new chair and was automatically taken to the kitchen. He liked this one better than the old non-electric one that he had back at Dark Manor. He went into the kitchen and took out a carton of Orange Juice from the fridge then closed it. He took out one of his tubes and placed it gently into the carton after he opened it and started to drink. His throat screamed in pain but he continued to drink anyway. He knew that he wasn't supposed to take in food except through the tubes that connected to his body so that he could ingest food without swallowing but he missed the feeling of actually feeling and tasting his food in his mouth at least. It was bad enough that he might never walk again, be unable to ingest solid food along with the Fin girls (remember that they're less affected by the gas but not totally unaffected) for at least three months, his skin stilled looked rather ashen and grayish and he couldn't go out into the sun without feeling that he was being burned alive, he couldn't go to the bathroom by himself or feel when he needed to go and he was now bald.

Worst being bald and not being able to walk again. I can't play sports or become a model. My Dad always hated that I wasn't interested in science or business. Well I hope he's happy now. Actually I don't. I hope he dies after suffering a long, miserable and painful life. I hope he suffers and lives to have everyone he loves hate him. (Ian's thoughts)

"You know that you shouldn't be drinking it like that," his caretaker said simply from behind him.

"Are you going to tell?" Ian asked coldly without turning around.

"No," the caretaker responded, "I just came in here to get a soda"

"Mr. Dinkleburg?" Ian asked softly, "why are you apart of this rebellion?" he asked.

"I joined after that Timmy boy had his parents arrested," Mr. Dinkleburg admitted distastefully, "Mr. Turner may be as dumb as a stump," he continued, "but for someone; his own child no less, to arrest him and his wife like that," he said shaking his head, "that takes a heart of coal," he said as he took out a soda, "in fact," he said, "it takes not having a heart at all," he declared darkly and slammed the fridge door shut.

* * *

(Two Months later 7a.m. at the Mansion –New Residence- where Timmy now Resides)

Tootie sat in her beautiful bedroom crying. She hated being here. Being away from her family and real friends. She hated being here living in the same pace as him. Timmy Turner. The boy she used to but no longer loved.

Timmy! Why did you have to change into the very thing that you tried to get rid of? In fact you're even worse since your evil is after everyone and not just a specific set of people (Remember Britney was after all those children who troubled her in school). I used to worship the ground you walk on, now my skin crawls every time you come around me. (Tootie's thoughts)

"Your bravery and kind heart were what made me honoured to know you," Tootie whispered to herself, "and doubly honoured to love you," she continued, "Timmy," she added as she lay down flat on the bed and closed her eyes.

I feel nothing but loneliness and emptiness. Please Angel of Mercy save me. Do what I ask. Give me the rest I crave. This is all a little average girl asks. (Tootie's thoughts)

* * *

(Noon-same day- at Timmy's Mansion)

"This is the TV room," Timmy said excitedly as he showed his parents around the Mansion, "if you live here you guys will have the biggest TV you've ever seen," he continued, "it's even bigger than the Dinkleburg's and it's Flat Screen!" he cried and turned to his parents.

Timmy's parents simply looked back at him coldly and emotionlessly. They had been out of prison for a week since it was agreed state wide that the rebels had rebelled because they felt that people's lives were at stake. Many people in Dimmsdale weren't happy about it but were reassured by their hero Timmy that it was only fair so they let it be.

"It's nice," Mrs. Turner said without interest.

"Nice? Nice!" Timmy responded, "come on Mom and Dad it's awesome!" he declared.

"I think that you should call us Mr. and Mrs. Turner so… Timmy," Mr. Turner stated formally.

Timmy looked from one to the other in disbelief. He knew that they'd be angry with him for sending them to prison, but he didn't expect this. They weren't angry, they weren't emotional, they were just cold and almost totally indifferent to hi very existence. They had even offered to let him live here alone with the nanny. In fact they asked him to stay at the mansion for the 'time being' (the parents have returned to their house).

"Fine," Timmy said, "but can I call you Miss and Sir instead?" he asked hoping for at least a mild protest.

"Whatever you like," Mrs. Turner said sweetly but Timmy could tell that she was faking it.

Guess I'll never get back my old normal life. (Timmy's thoughts)

"I'm going to check on Tootie," Timmy said suddenly and hurried off to her room on the third floor.

"Tootie," Timmy said nicely, "Tootie my love," he cooed when he heard no response from inside and knocked, "come on, don't let me have to open the door myself," he said, "you know you love me," he added with a laugh and a grin.

Timmy sighed and opened the door. He peeked in to see Tootie lying flat on her back with her eyes closed.

"Wake up Tootie," Timmy said enthusiastically, "my parents are here," he said despite not really feeling excited about it, "do you want to see them?" he asked hoping that this would get her out of bed since she NEVER wanted to see him.

Timmy went up to her and started to shake her. But she didn't move.

"Tootie?" Timmy asked more urgently, "Tootie!" he cried shaking her very hard yet getting response, "Jenny!" he cried.

"Yes perfect hero Timmy," a blonde maid said happily, "what would you like Sir?" she asked in an almost flirtatious tone.

"Call an ambulance," Timmy said tearfully not caring about his maid's usual adoration of him, "Tootie's sick," he told her.

"Oh my," Jenny responded and hurried to call 911.

"Please Tootie wake up," Timmy begged, "I'm sorry about the past," he continued, "we can start over," he suggested, "I know you feel differently about me," he said as he stroked her hair, "but if you forgive things will be different," he said to her, "in fact," he whispered, "things can be like they were before."

Who am I kidding? She'll never forgive me. Things will never be the same. But I can't give up hope. Things always turn out right for the good guy right? Right? RIGHT! (Timmy's thoughts)

* * *

(Two Hours Later at the Hospital)

"I'm sorry," a doctor said solemnly, "there's nothing we can do," he said to Timmy who was seated in the waiting room with admirers who said words of pity which he ignored, "she's with God and the angels now," he said with a sigh, "seems to be a rare case of dying in one's sleep after slipping into a critical coma," he said sadly, "rarely happens, especially to kids," he told Timmy, "and there's no explanation so far as to why either," he added.

"She died of lack of freedom and broken heart," Timmy muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" the doctor asked.

Timmy didn't respond. He just remained seated with his heads in his hands. Not crying, not screaming, not feeling anything at all.

Where can I run to, where can I hide  
Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind

Timmy opened his eyes to see himself standing in the middle of the school hallway. Children were hurrying to and from class and he saw five students from his class walking together and laughing. But he realized that something was wrong.

The students he noticed were Elmer (Boil Kid), A.J., Stewart, Tad and Britney.

"Hello Timmy," a voice said from behind him and he turned to see Chester.

But unlike the others, Chester didn't look perfectly normal and fine. He physically looked just like he did that day in the hospital when he was on the news. His face was swollen and skin was torn off in different places and blood was oozing, his clothes looked the same as his usual ones except they were covered in dirt and almost torn to shreds and all his exposed skin looked bitten, scrapped, torn and bleeding. Blood spilt onto the floor and continued to do so as Chester floated three inches above the ground. 

"Are you scared Turner?" Stewart asked suddenly and he turned around to see Stewart and almost gagged, "does my new look frighten you?" he asked sarcastically as he now looked shredded and torn like he did after the dogs had bitten him.

"Hello Timmy," a voice said suddenly and looked up to see a grown up woman walking towards him slowly.

The woman was in a cotton black dress with a low cut bodice and black shoes. She was Five foot seven and had flowing waist length red hair and emerald green eyes. She looked to be in her mid or late twenties, but her whole demeanor made Timmy believe different.

"Why fear her?" A.J. asked suddenly and Timmy immediately vomited when he saw blood gushing out of the side of A.J.'s head, "she's not very different from you," he pointed out, "both of you decided to go after people you felt were evil and not deserving of life," he stated, "both of you lied and made people turn against innocent victims which you ended up murdering and placing it under the guise of justice and or accidents."

Timmy stopped vomiting and looked up see Tad grinning at him with glowing green eyes as Britney stood by his side with a smug grin. 

"You are my instrument Timmy," the woman said eerily, "my instrument of wanton mortal destruction," she said as her grin broadened, "you're mine Timmy Turner," she said and took an ominous step forward.

"You stay away from me," Timmy said angrily, "I'm nothing like you," he snarled.

"You're wrong Timmy," Chester responded, "but you still can change," he continued and Timmy turned to his friend as he finally heard a voice that didn't sound or say anything scornful and hateful, "you still have a chance," he said to Timmy, "you're not lost forever," he said, "not like her," he snarled and pointed at the red haired woman.

"He's mine!" the woman cried angrily, "I will have him and get my revenge and my most desperate desire!" she declared angrily and her face contorted with anger.

"Listen to me Timmy," Chester said urgently and grabbed Timmy by the collar, "whatever you don't go…." he started to say but was stopped when a bolt of lightning hit him in the face and he thrown several feet from Timmy.

"Run Timmy!" Elmer cried suddenly and Timmy looked at him and say that Elmer was in his usual clothes but now he was soaked to his skin and shivering, "get out of here!" he cried and got hit by a bolt of lightning as well.

Timmy looked for the source and saw Tad and Britney chuckling as lightning crackled around their bodies.

"You're ours," they said in unison and took several steps towards Timmy as he also took the same steps backwards, "you belong in the….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed his eyes closed and his hands ripping at his brown hair.

Timmy bolted upright. He saw that no one was in the waiting room but him.

Must've have been a dream. Nightmare actually. (Timmy's thoughts)

"Timmy!" an admirer cried suddenly and hurried in, "where did you go?" the little girl asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, "I never moved from this spot," he told her.

"Of course you did silly," the five year old girl said with giggles, "one second you had your head in your hands, next we heard a scream and turned around, then when we turned back you were …." She explained, "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" she cried and pointed at him.

Timmy looked at where she pointed and noticed that the middle of his pink shirt was covered in blood. Some even had reached on his pants and it all reeked.

Timmy got up and ran into the nearest male bathroom and started to retch. Pieces of brown hair fell from his hands as he used them to grab onto the side of the toilet bowl to keep his face from falling in.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's two days Late. The whole underlined section is for when a character is somehow transported or enters some (extreme) paranormal weird world, place or situation. Review.

Just to let you Know

Timmy and the Mayor decided to drop the charges on the rebels claiming that everything was a misunderstanding and rebels who didn't break any other law but the one of treason were set free (meaning Mr. and Mrs. Richton weren't since they're also imprisoned for murder and accessory to murder) and all rebels are now allowed to come back to Dimmsdale without being persecuted by the law.

Timmy is under the disillusion that he can turn back to his lovable self and that all those who he betrayed (and they know it, like Timmy's parents) and harmed will just forgive him and things will turn back to the way they were before. From reading this chapter you can see that he's far from correct. So while he still has the (majority) City's admiration and 'love', he's lost the love of his parents and of course Trixie.

Death's Soulmate: Review and tell me what you think of Timmy's encounter with his dead 'friends' and also Ian's current condition.


	14. Chapter 14: No Redemption

The Horror of Popularity

A. Nonymous: Glad you found it intense and while I won't finish it by the 14th of December. It will be done by the 17th of December.

L.C.Techno: Yes Timmy is rather disillusioned and does need to come to his senses. Is he past redemption? Let's see. Ian's Dad regrets what he's done but Ian's likely to not care since it's already done and his life already ruined or at least severely disrupted.

Chapter 14: No Redemption

(At the Hospital)

Timmy continued to throw up. He was now crying as well and tears and vomit fell freely into the toilet.

"YOU!" a voice cried furiously as a door burst opened and someone stepped inside the bathroom.

Timmy continued as before without noticing that someone else had entered the bathroom. His head was swimming, his belly was aching and he felt aches all over. He had no idea what was wrong with as the vomiting finally started to lessen, but if he was dying he didn't fear it. He welcomed it.

"Timmy Turner," a voice snarled from behind him and Timmy turned around slowly after the vomiting stopped.

Timmy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Standing right there behind with a face filled with anger and hatred was Tootie's Dad.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Tootie's Dad asked between clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Timmy responded with a hoarse voice, "she died in a coma," Timmy told him, "honest," he added desperately.

"He's telling the truth," Vicky said suddenly from the bathroom entrance, "the doctor just told us Dad," she told him, "go comfort Mom," she instructed softly, "NOW!" she shouted angrily when he didn't immediately obey and he hurried out of the bathroom and her sight.

"Timmy Turner," Vicky said in a slurred voice and laughed openly, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy the GREAT HERO Turner," she said with a laugh and moved closer to him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Timmy asked in an emotionless voice that surprised him.

"Why would I WANT to do THAT?" Vicky hissed, "when you're better off living a life of loneliness and suffering in my eyes," she said with a sadistic grin, "but tell me though Timmy," she continued, "honestly now," she added with a smile, "did you kill her?" she asked her face now serious and dark.

"No Vicky I swear," Timmy said more firmly and shook his head, "I love her and I'd …." He continued but Vicky cut her off.

"Love does not make people make other people prisoners," Vicky told him, "you forced her to stay in the house," she said, "didn't you?" she snarled her eyes growing small.

"Yes," Timmy admitted and started to cry, "she said that she'd 'run away and I'd never see her again,'" he told her between sobs, "so I always had her in the company of agents whenever she left the house and usually forced her to stay in my company too," he continued, "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"Apology not accepted," Vicky said coldly, "but I need to know," she said as she turned to leave, "were you on the property the night the kids were murdered?" she asked frankly and Timmy nodded, "just needed to know," she said simply and left him alone in the bathroom.

Timmy looked at the floor in shame. Not even Vicky would explode on him. She was just like his parents, collected in their emotions but she was less cold and more hateful. He really wished that he could flush himself down the toilet bowl.

"So it's true," a girl said suddenly and looked up to see a girl standing there glaring at him, "you were on the property that night and did nothing," she said shaking with anger, "I should kill you," she snarled she said and Timmy noticed another girl looking just like the angry one shaking and crying from behind (the angry girl).

"Mandy?" Timmy asked looking at the crying girl who let out a cry and fled the bathroom, "Wait!" he cried and started to go after her.

"Stay away from my sister!" Heidi cried angrily and pushed him down, "I'm glad she now sees you for what you are," she said, "a murderer," she said with scorn and left the bathroom.

Timmy sat there unable to move. Everything seemed to be falling all around him and he didn't know when next the falling debris; which used to be his normal or at least comfortable life, would hit him in the face and his blackened yet still red on the inside heart.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Dark Manor) 

Britney sat on the floor sobbing. Every time she tried to escape the property something bad happened. She no longer had her powers. She knew that for sure a week after that 'binding ritual' those undead children performed on her right after they caught her the night that Lorna had returned.

To make things worse some of the dead children's spirits haunted her. After the sneak attack and murder set upon the elite popular children, only a few of them crossed over. Those that didn't either got caught in some curse from the barn or just not allowed to cross over yet for reasons uncertain. And they hated her for it.

They also hated Timmy Turner. The spirits of the elite popular children who haunted and mocked her all over the property. They were confined to the property and couldn't go beyond it. Otherwise Britney would probably be haunted a bit less. Timmy was also someone who flitted in and out of Britney's mind. He had gotten away with what she didn't. Making innocent people die and suffer. Well suffer and die or continue to suffer actually. He had made the knowledge of a witch openly known and had helped in getting the kids killed.

"Britney!" voices started to yell in all directions and soon Britney covered her ears and screamed as the voices reached such a shrill level that her ears started to bleed.

* * *

(Years Later on Timmy's Seventeenth Birthday) 

"Happy Birthday Timmy!" the citizens cried as he stood in front of City Hall blowing out the candles on his Birthday Cake, "We Love You!" they cried.

"I Love you too Dimmsdale!" Timmy cried happily in response.

"Yet another birthday for our Hero," the Mayor cheered, "Timmy has helped made our city rich and prosperous," he declared, "despite us being nicknamed 'Death City' we've been able to pull in great collateral and become one of the richest cities in this area," he continued, "we've been able to knock down abandoned homes and make hotels and apartment buildings to house tourists who want to see the city where the cursed children lived before they died at Dark Manor," he continued, "if it weren't for Timmy we'd be the plain City that we were before," he stated, "who'd want?"

"I would," someone said from behind the Mayor suddenly and a gun was heard cocking, "don't move," the female said coldly, "Timmy and the Mayor enter City Hall," she instructed, "NOW!" she cried angrily and fired a shot in the air and Timmy and the Mayor covered their heads in fear.

Then the Mayor and Timmy had to enter City Hall with the small girl who had her hair covered by a red cap and also wore a pink shirt, blue cotton shorts and black sneakers with black bobby socks along with of course a black pistol.

"Take us to the top floor," the girl instructed an agent who's face was stiff and his hand not far from his gun as he itched for the opportunity to shoot her, "and don't think about trying to shoot me," she continued, "I'll kill the Mayor first then you'll only have the hero boy here to worry about," she told him.

The Agent did as she said and soon they were on the top floor. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the agent was soon on the ground dead with a huge bullet hole through his stomach.

Soon from behind the shadows came Mandy.

"Mandy?" Timmy asked surprise but Mandy quickly kicked him in the face so hard he spat blood.

"Don't you dare talk to me?" Mandy hissed and held her rifle at his head.

"I'll deal with the Mayor," the other girl said simply and pushed the Mayor into a nearby room and soon there were gunshots heard until the gun was out of bullets.

"Mayor!" Timmy cried and tried to run to the door but Mandy tripped Timmy with the rifle and hit Timmy hard into the back with it.

The other girl soon exited the room and grinned at Timmy when he glared at her.

Suddenly she took off her glasses and cap and Timmy gasped.

"I'm Whitney," Whitney said simply, "and my eyes are pink and hair green because I am Cosmo and Wanda's child," she assured him, "my parents have no idea I'm here of course," she said with a laugh, "but what they don't know wont hurt them," she said with a grin, "now I'll take you to your fate," she said simply and suddenly they disappeared.

Minutes after they disappeared the Mayor peeked out and noticed no one was there. He was still freaked out over the fact that the girl had emptied out the bullets into the sofa and bookcase. He sighed then hurried to tell the agents that the kidnappers had left him but took Timmy.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later at another Location) 

"Keep walking," Mandy snapped and kicked Timmy when he tried to stop yet again.

"What happened to you Mandy?" Timmy asked urgently, "how come you don't look any older than you did when you first went to Dark Manor?" he asked.

"The gas caused her and her sister to be stuck like that forever," Whitney told him and he gasped in horror, "they were experimented on when they were younger and it caused the gas not to harm them as much but for some reason unlike Ian who survived, it seems that they being experimented earlier caused the gas to stunt their growth and physical development," she continued, "and yes Ian survived," she said before Timmy asked, "but he'll never walk again and can't go out into the sun," she stated, "he's taken up by photography now at least," she added as if that was a form of comfort.

"I'm sorry Mandy," Timmy said softly, "I really…."

"I don't care!" Mandy screamed and kicked him in the back but he didn't fall down because she held tightly onto the rope, which tied his hands behind his back.

"I can't even see where we're going," Timmy protested five minutes later, "do you have to carry me this far when you killed the Mayor right in his office?" he asked.

"Must hurt you that I killed him, huh?" Whitney asked then laughed.

"You monster!" Timmy cried and attacked her before Mandy could stop him.

Whitney shrieked as Timmy jumped her and didn't remember that she had magic before Timmy punched her three times in the face.

"Get off!" Mandy cried and was finally able to pull him off of Whitney then hit him hard over the head with the rifle.

"I'd kill you myself it I wasn't a murderer," Whitney raged as she got up and continued to walk ahead of them and Mandy forced Timmy to follow.

Soon they came to a graveled pathway with lost of tall grass growing at the sides. Suddenly Whitney stopped walking and Mandy cut Timmy loose.

"Walk," Whitney ordered and pointed at the path which Timmy could barely see in the pitch blackness, "walk or I'll shoot you in the legs and leave you for the dogs after I drive sharp stones through your hands," she snarled.

"How old are you?" Timmy demanded.

"I'll be six in four months," Whitney told him, "I'm very bright so I'm not like your typical little girl," she continued, "plus I had Jorgen teach me combat from when I was three," she said proudly, "now walk," she said more firmly.

Timmy gave a desperate glance at Mandy but she only looked at him hatefully. He bowed his head and started the long trek up the path.

(One Hour and a Half Later)

Timmy panted as he neared the top, but the sight of something visible made him stop cold. He saw the Barn.

Oh no. This must be Dark Manor! (Timmy's thoughts)

Suddenly the barn door flew upon and loud screams and wails were heard. Timmy's screams were heard as well. As well while some invisible force grabbed his legs and dragged him wiggling and screaming into the barn. Then the barn doors closed and all that was heard beyond the door (on the outside) was silence.

Done.

Just to let you know.

1- Dimmsdale has now become known as a place where kids were taken to dark Manor and murdered. Despite the fact that this has been denied the general public believed this. Most of the original citizens of Dimmsdale moved away along with Timmy's parents. Timmy's been living with the Mayor mostly since Tootie's death. Dimmsdale is now a commercial place of horror instead of the simple dull place that it used to be. Most people moved away because of that and their homes were knocked down and apartments built to house tourists because they were practically no long staying visitors. Despite Dimmsdale riches the City is looked down on now and most citizens now don't bother to move because when they visit other places they're treated like they're cursed. They continue to worship Timmy mainly as a form of rebellion to those who scorn them or because they don't want to get on bad terms with others (joke is that since they never ask who really likes Timmy they never know who really does and most of the adoration now is fake).

2- Read the next chapter when it comes if you're curious if Timmy's really changed after the events of chapter 13.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	15. Chapter 15: Everything goes full circle

The Horror of Popularity

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs 'There's No Way Out Of Here' (K. Baker),

Death's Soulmate: Yes this is the final chapter. I didn't see the sense of stretching this any further. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Everything goes full circle.

(One Year Later in the Barn)

There's no way out of here 

Timmy coughed as more aged rotten gruel was forced into his mouth by a rusty spoon from a cobweb grime covered bowl. Timmy tried to spit it up but his mouth was covered and he got a punch in his stomach as he was forced to swallow it along with the vomit that started to rise as a result from the punch. Timmy sobbed as he continued to gag on the rotten food that he was forced to swallow. After he was finished he was then forced to drink water, which looked bright lime green in a cracked glass, which also had a lot of grime all over it and smelled almost half as bad and decayed as the gruel did which wasn't much better either as the smell alone made Timmy have to struggle not to gag and suffocate to death.

After Timmy finished eating he gritted his teeth as he felt his pained stomach struggle to digest the rotten food that the ghosts had forced him to swallow. He hadn't left the Manor from the day he was dragged in there by the same ghosts who kept torturing him and beating him up everyday. He never saw sunshine from the day he came there. The ghosts always forced him to go the Boarding House at nighttime and pulled him out of the beds early morning before the sun could show any sign of rising and dragged through the grassy, dirt or gravely paths and took him straight to the Barn. He could barely walk anyway and that was thanks to the rotten food as well as the regular beat ups they gave him everyday.

Timmy wished now more than any other time that he hadn't mentioned anything about a witch being involved. He didn't even remember how he did it but all he knew was that he had somehow determined that a witch was among the elite popular children and most likely female. He had awoken this morning and realized that the events confused him more than it did years before or even yesterday. Worse, he didn't feel very confident of his sanity when he recalled that Crocker believed him and also that despite finding Mr. Horace's letter, nothing had happened to show the identity of a witch among any elite popular student(s) before and after they were sent to Dark Manor. He had to wonder now if his young self hadn't done it out of plain spite or anger as a result of Chester's death. He did recall speaking to A.J. earlier the same day and mentioning Chester's death and how the elite popular kids needed to be stopped. He also remembered mentioning that a magical entity sensed a female witch when he spoke to Crocker later that day. But now he couldn't recall any such entity and he also wondered why if the witch was only female, how come all of the elite popular children (including the males) were taken to Dark Manor. Actually he knew why, he was so filled with anger and hatred towards the elite popular kids that he didn't care who it was who started the curse; he just wanted to punish them all.

Timmy had no idea how long he had been trapped at Dark Manor. He had started to count the days but stopped on day twenty and he remembered how he broke down and cried and kept telling the spirits of the elite popular children who now haunted and tortured him that he was sorry and if he could turn back time he'd make none of it had happened. He also recalled right after saying that that everything went black. He had later woken up to see a huge jagged stone beside him and blood leaking from the side of his head. He felt pain a little after but not before he heard the angry hisses of the ghost and after that he decided that it was best that he didn't mention how sorry he was again. But the ghosts tortured him anyway. He remembered the interrogations that they gave him as well. He really hoped that the kids who died here didn't go through similar interrogations before they died. He remembered being badgered by loud ghostly questions of why he caused them to be stuck here and also the times when they'd string him up and soak him with cold or scalding hot water or worse yet when he got whipped until he could see his blood splashing all over the interrogation room. He always wondered how come he never died from such beatings. He usually watched all the blood drip off the walls after he was cut down and soon dragged out of the room. The following day the room was spotless. Unlike the barn which always remained decayed and disgusting and anything that happened in there was never cleaned up or fixed. 

Suddenly he heard a voice. He never heard the ghosts voices individually before. They were always a combined eerie shout where he could barely distinguish gender much less recognize one. This voice was Trixie's.

"Happy Birthday Timmy," Trixie said simply and she appeared beside him and floated above the bench, "it's one year since you were brought here," she said kindly.

"It's my birthday?" Timmy asked softly, "wait, why are you being so nice to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll soon become one of us," Trixie stated, "You're dying Timmy," she said and her hand barely touched his brown hair before it went through it.

"What!" Timmy cried incredulously, "that's not possible!" he cried and jumped to his feet.

"Wake up Timmy!" Trixie cried angrily, "how do you think that you've looked so well for so long?" she asked, "that you still look like the day you came here?" she demanded and he looked himself over and saw that she was right, "the magic used to keep you here has ran out," she continued, "this is a different world Timmy," she continued, "remember the day that you disappeared from the hospital?" she asked and Timmy nodded, "this is the same type of world but you're really in the barn except that you're in, dare I say a different dimension," she stated, "outside here you're not …." she started to say but stopped.

"I'm not what?" Timmy asked her, "I'm not what!" he repeated loudly.

"Alive," Trixie responded, "you died a few hours after you were hit in the head by that rock less than a month after you came here," she told him, "that's why you no longer count the days," she explained, "there are no more days to count," she said finally.

"So you guys brought me here to continue punishing me?" Timmy asked in a croaked voice and Trixie nodded, "when will I die?" he asked.

"You mean when the magic will wear off," Trixie corrected him, "in two minutes," she said, "then you'll be back in the real world," she told him.

"So I'll be a ghost right?" Timmy asked and she nodded, "I guess it's not that bad," he said ironically in a not so sad defeat, "I'll finally be dead and get what I truly deserve," he said finally and closed his eyes.

"You said something similar to that before you died in the real world," Trixie told him, "Tad said that it was all a sham and that you'd never really mean that," she revealed.

"Maybe my stupid, maniacal, evil ten year old self wouldn't," Timmy responded, "but after thinking about everything I honestly have to say that I'm glad that I'm dead," he admitted, "I remember how the Mayor used to beg me not to confess and to think of how he's been like a father to me after my parents left me," he said, "I knew he only cared about being re-elected and not being pointed on if I confessed," he said darkly, "and to think he thought that my whole 'performance' that day I read Mr. Horace's letter and that e-mail was an act," he said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Trixie said simply and he did.

"So when do I turn into a ghost?" Timmy asked Trixie.

"You are a ghost," Trixie responded and Timmy looked himself over to see that it was true.

"At least the uniform no longer itches," Timmy stated as he wore a similar grey uniform like Trixie, "although I would've preferred the attire I wore just before you guys dragged me in here," he said honestly, "so you believe me when I told you how surprised I was that even the Mayor thought any act of sympathy and regret from me that day I read those letters were fake (his regrets not the LETTERS!)?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You seem to have really changed Timmy," Trixie said, "although I'm not sure the others would agree," she said and Timmy looked around to see the other ghosts glaring at him.

"Dead or alive you're still our prisoner," Tad declared icily his pale ghostly self brightening to look almost as alive as Trixie looked but still just as transparent, "I don't believe that you've changed one bit," he snarled and most of the others agreed.

"I don't blame you," Timmy admitted, "so what's my torture now?" he asked simply.

"We're not going to torture you," Tad said, "I've realized that you're truly numero uno on our revenge list," he said honestly, "and I've got something great in mind," he said deviously and chuckled softly to himself as Timmy tested his new ghost powers by going through benches and floating in the air.

* * *

(Two Months Later in Dimmsdale)

"Mr. Richton you have a visitor," a warden said coldly and took Mr. Richton to the visitation area, "you have ten minutes," he told the visitor coldly and exited the room.

"Hello father," Richard said formally, "hope my look is to your liking," he said with a laugh.

Mr. Richton looked at his son with great disapproval. His once blonde hair was now spiky and dyed with a mixture of red and black. He wore a blue shirt with the words 'BLOOD AND GUTS' in bold red letters with a sword stuck through B, black tight leather pants, black shoes and a blue sleeveless cotton bright blue jacket. He was also smoking a cigarette and Mr. Richton wondered how long it would be before he got Lung or some other form of cancer.

"I don't have to asked what happened to my little boy who used to wear his BLONDE hair immaculately, wore PROPER suits and CLOTHING and didn't foolishly endanger my health," Mr. Richton asked sarcastically.

"Don't criticize me on MY life choices," Richard responded rudely, "firstly I'm a teenager now and secondly I can't let YOU criticize ME from PRISON," he pointed out.

"Aren't you going to push why I'm in prison for life in my face?" Mr, Richton asked coldly, "you always do it," he reminded his son.

"I don't need to push into your face that you're in jail for murdering my older and only brother and sibling along with other people's children," Richard stated, "in fact," he continued, "I can't push Ian's murder into your face at all," he said to his father's surprise," he's not dead," he added.

"What?" Mr. Richton asked in shock, "where is he?" he asked urgently.

"Currently in the Amazons taking pictures of rare creatures and the habits of the natives," Richard responded simply, "he's married too you know," he continued, "her name's Mary," he told his father, "they've been married for two months," he added.

"What's his name now?" Mr. Richton pressed.

"Marcus Godsent," Richard responded, "I thought it personally a bit much," he said honestly, "but his greyish skin, bald head and overall almost weak looking appearance makes him look totally different from his old self as Ian Richton," he stated, "and the wheel chair's a nice touch too," he added, "yeah Dad," he said, "Ian can't walk EVER again."

"That's horrible," Mr. Richton said sadly, "he always loved sports that involved the use of your legs to say the least," he recalled.

"And his appearance definitely rules out a modelling career," Richard inserted.

"Well that's just unfortunate," Mr. Richton said but his tone revealed that he didn't it.

"You never liked the idea of him wanting to become a model did you?" Richard asked.

"No I didn't," Mr. Richton said firmly, "and being a photographer is no step up from that crazy modelling career," he added with disapproval, "I'd rather he become a soccer player which was of course his OTHER choice," he said with a little less but still a lot of disapproval.

"Well he no longer has that option without legs does he?" Richard asked venomously.

"I knew this would come up!" Mr. Richton cried.

"What did you really expect?" Richard demanded angrily, "You developed the gas to kill my brother, allow it to be used and expect me not to be angry at you?" he asked incredulously, "most kids would disown you!" he cried.

"Yes I know," Mr. Richton admitted, "at least you still talk to me," he said softly.

"Well I just came by to how you're holding up," Richard said frankly.

"I'm okay," Mr. Richton told him, "how's school?" he asked.

"A's and Distinctions Dad," Richard responded with a thumbs up, "I may shirk looks but NEVER grades," he said and his father nodded with approval.

"But I do wish that you'd stop dressing like a rocker or one of their groupies," Mr. Richton added.

"I'm just having fun Dad," Richard said dismissively, "I am entering the business world after all," he added proudly, "I'll dress more conservatively by sixteen."

"Just two more years," Mr. Richton said with relief, "I'm hoping that you'd at least dye your hair back to blonde," he said frankly.

"And start to wear cotton pants and more formal shirts," Richard added.

"Good," Mr. Richton said with a sigh, "you're all I have left since your mother killed herself one month ago," he said quietly, "why did your mother start to go mad again?" he asked almost desperately.

"She said she kept seeing Timmy Turner," Richard reminded him, "he kept telling her that she had to suffer too for her involvement in it all," he recalled, "Timmy went missing over a year ago didn't he?" he asked.

"Yes," Mr. Richton said seriously, "was he wearing anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"I couldn't see him of course," Richard stated, "but she did demand once where he got some grey uniform from," he said and Mr. Richton's eyes widened, "she did that in the middle of my last visit one week before she killed herself" he told his father, "it was scary," he added.

"Did you say grey uniform?" Mr. Richton asked formally and Richard nodded.

"Time's up!" the warden cried and soon Mr. Richton was led back to his cell in solitary confinement.

"Hello Mr. Richton," a voice said coldly.

"Hello T…." Mr. Richton started to say, "you're not Timmy!" he cried pointing at a red haired adult.

"No I'm not," Vicky said simply and shot him five times in the chest, "I'm done Ricky," she said coldly and the cell door opened to reveal her fiancé Ricky disguised as a warden.

"Let's go," Vicky said simply and after locking the door Ricky followed her quickly out of the prison.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Mexico)

"Would you like another Margarita Senora?" a waiter asked formally.

"Yes Marquez," Mrs. Jace responded as she sat in the Jacuzzi beside her husband, "what would you like darling?" she asked with a giggle.

"Scotch," Mr. Jace responded gruffly and waved the waiter away as if he were a virus, "I hate foreigners," he muttered after the waiter was gone.

"So do I dear," Mrs. Jace agreed, "but if we go anywhere else in the world we'd be convicted of withholding vital information and possibly harbouring a murderer," she reminded him, "you of course most likely for the former," she told him.

"And you'd be less likely convicted of the latter," Mr. Jace pointed out, "unless of course," he continued, "the trial was held in Dimmsdale," he added.

"Where else would they hold it?" Mrs. Jace demanded, "no where else wants anything to do with Dimmsdale," she stated, "remember it's nickname now?" she asked and Mr. Jace laughed.

"A step up I'd say," Mr. Jace declared, "city was just dumb and boring before that," he pointed out, "now it's a disgraced financial landmine!" he cried and laughed along with Mrs. Jace.

"Mr. Horace?" a voice asked.

"Who's asking?" Mr. Horace Jace asked curtly but suspiciously.

"Daddy?" another voice squealed despite sounding a bit distorted.

"Britney!" Mrs. Jace cried fearfully.

Out of the darkness stepped Britney. But she looked totally different. She was thinner now and extremely pale looking, her red hair hung like thin wires and she wore a simple green gown and on her face was one of the most insane looking grins ever seen or invented along with the crazy glee in her eyes. In her hands was a black tray and on that tray was a radio.

"She went insane in the Barn over three years ago," Wendy Caulfield (the other voice) said simply after also stepping out of the shadows, "your daughter Britney and my sister Marilyn," she stated, "Marilyn had tried to possess Timmy up to his eleventh birthday before I gained enough knowledge of myself to stop her (she started to regain meaningful memories of being a witch six months after being in Mr. Caulfield's custody. She never regained any significant memories of herself as Veronica)," she stated, "I don't expect you to understand," she said formally as she noticed their confused and fearful faces, "I only expect you to know that I finally got the spirits to give her back to me a week ago along with the condition that I let her KILL you TWO," she said seriously then she used her magic to let the radio levitate and Britney cackled loudly.

"We'll give you any money you want!" Mrs. Jace begged.

"Money!" Wendy exploded her blue eyes live with anger, "do you think you can buy me off like some worthless…" she continued in fury but stopped, "or get rid of me like you got rid of Britney?" she demanded, "oh no," she said and quickly used her magic to knocked Mr. Jace back into the Jacuzzi when he tried to climb out, "you wont get rid of me," she told them, "or get away with what you did," she said coldly and the radio suddenly started to crackle with electricity and the next second it fell into the Jacuzzi and Wendy watched smugly as they were electrocuted to death and simply turned to leave after their blood curling screams and hopeless struggling stopped and all that was left was their burnt bodies and the smell of burnt skin and bloodied water.

"Come Britney," Wendy ordered as she brushed back a misplaced strand of brown hair, "my husband's waiting," she said formally and left briskly with Britney following closely with the same crazed look on her face.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later at the Turners Residence)

"Why are you here Mayor?" Mrs. Turner asked formally as the Mayor walked around the house uncomfortably, "we're only here to visit my husbands Aunt who wont move away," she said seriously, "usually we'd be away in our new home in Southern California," she pointed out.

"I know that," the Mayor stated nervously, "but for some reason people who helped punish those dead elite popular kids are dying out," he told her, "and Mrs. Richton mentioned seeing your son before she went crazy and killed yourself and Richard said he had mentioned Timmy to his father before he murdered in his own cell," he revealed, "has your son communicated with you at all?" he asked desperately.

"No TIMMY has not communicated with us," Mr. Turner spoke up coldly, "you of all people should know that and why," he told the Mayor.

"You never liked Timmy's decisions in the past did you?" the Mayor asked him frankly.

"I never got any indication that they were in the past," Mr. Turner stated coldly, "he after all never answered our make up letters that we sent to him," he added.

"You mean letters like these?" the Mayor asked snidely and pulled out several letters out of his jacket pockets, "I couldn't have the boy going back to 'ex-rebels'," he said with a laugh as the parents gasped recognizing the unopened letters as the ones they had sent to their son for two years without response, "Jenny had notified me of them when they first arrived on his twelfth birthday and I told her to give them to me so that I could give them to Timmy," he said with an evil grin, "I bet if he got these he'd confess everything eventually and then I'd never get elected again," he said with a laugh, "and that's NEVER going to happen," he hissed.

"You monster!" Mrs. Turner cried furiously, "you made Timmy not try and regain communication with us!" she accused.

"Don't criticize me!" the Mayor retorted, "you two left your son for practically two years without parental guidance (before they sent the letters)," he reminded them, "if it weren't for me he'd have no one!" he cried angrily, "he deserved the honour of keeping the secret for me!" he shouted, "plus I ensured that Jenny refused you two access to him after his fifteenth birthday when he FINALLY accepted that you two no longer loved him," he said and grinned superiorly.

"You'll get yours!" Mr. Turner cried angrily, "our son will turn up sooner or later," he declared.

"Your son is dead," the Mayor spat, "or he's found a great way of haunting different locations," he stated, "the warden who usually watched Mr. Richton had run passed his fellow wardens claiming to be chasing a brown haired teenage boy before he fell down a flight of stairs and broke his neck moments before Mr. Richton saw his son for the last time, Mrs. Richton said she saw your son at different periods telling her of her 'sins' and crimes and she was the only person who could see him until she killed herself," he told them, "Mr. And Mrs. Jace were murdered recently at an exclusive resort in Mexico by having a radio dropped into the Jacuzzi that they were reclining in," he reported, "when the waiter returned he sliver of brown hair as a person completed a turn and a red haired young female adult leave and the red head held a black tray in her hands as she followed the brown haired person around the corner," he stated, "later when questioned, no one else saw these persons," he stated, "no cameras picked up on it and not even the cameras at the turn the culprits made even had them on video," he said angrily, "and except in the Jace's situation the brown haired boy, or should I say Timmy Turner," he said darkly, "wore a grey uniform and Mrs. Richton had described it as being like the ones worn by the elite popular children when they were alive," he pointed out.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Mr. Turner asked frankly, "it seems that it's YOUR ass that grass," he pointed out and was on the verge of laughing, "not ours," he stated.

"Oh," the Mayor said, "you really think that he won't want revenge on you?" he asked, "you abandoned him and he believes that you never tried to make up for it," he reminded them and waved the letters gleefully in their appalled faces, "what do you have to say now?" he asked superiorly.

"Hello Mayor," a male voice said slyly.

"Who said that?" the Mayor demanded and spun around looking for the source but not seeing anyone, "Timmy?" he asked and Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other in alarm.

"When I'm done with you you'll wish I was," the male voice said with a chuckle.

"Who's there!" the Mayor demanded angrily, "show yourself!"

"Let's get upstairs dear," Mr. Turner instructed grabbing his wife's hand, "the twins are asleep upstairs," he reminded her, "we'll barricade ourselves in there with them until this crazy man leaves," he said almost fearfully and ran up the stairs dragging his wife behind him.

"You come back here!" the Mayor cried and chased after them, "you know I heard him!" he cried as he reached upstairs just in time to see Mr. Turner slam the twins bedroom door shut, "I'm not crazy!" he cried as he now pulled and pushed on the locked door but it refused to budge.

"Only you can hear us," a female voice said suddenly, "the boy is Joseph if you want to know," she added and the Mayor looked around furiously and saw no one.

"Where the fuck are you?" the Mayor snarled.

"Step outside the house if you think you're BAD enough," Joseph teased.

The Mayor ran out of the house and looked around furiously.

"Hello Mayor," another male said kindly.

"Timmy," the Mayor said and smiled widely when he saw Timmy standing by a tree across the road smiling at the Mayor, "you're here," he said happily and started to cross the road towards Timmy.

Timmy chuckled. He was mostly blocked by the shadows but you could still see a teenage boy who stood 5'4, brown hair in the same style that he had it at ten and no longer partially covered by the red cap that he started to wear from his twelfth birthday, bright blue eyes, perfect (so perfect it realistically couldn't be human skin) looking but rather pale skin that used to look normal and tanned, and he was wearing a grey uniform.

"You're glad I'm here huh?" Timmy flared and appeared right in front of the Mayor with fists clenched, teeth bared, his face grossly contorted in anger and he floated two inches above the ground, "kept letters from me that my parents sent!" he cried furiously, "made me believe that you really were the only person I had!" he accused, "you knew I didn't fully trust you," he continued, "that's why you kept those letters hidden," he observed, "but I never expected you'd be this desperate just to get re-elected and keep yourself from being associated with people with 'negative pasts'."

"You're dead!" the Mayor cried finally noticing why Timmy looked rather pale before he stepped into the bright moonlight, "get away from me!" he cried and started to run.

But his path was blocked by rows of children in coats and they didn't seem to care about the desperate look on his face nor did they look like they'd budge.

"Your time in this world is up Mayor," Joseph said and his eyes glowed bright green and soon was so bright they seemed to be eerie headlights.

Suddenly there were loud roars heard all over the block. Then two black dragon-like demon creatures swooped down and now flew just above the children as the Mayor shuddered and turned to flee. But found his way blocked as the children had (now) formed a circle around him without him realizing it.

"Him," Joseph said simply and pointed at the Mayor.

The demon dragons swooped down and grabbed the screaming Mayor and flew away with him as they returned to the pits of hell from whence they came. The screaming Mayor now also going to join them (there).

"Let's go," Joseph said simply and turned to leave with the others.

"I'll catch up," Timmy said and they all turned to look at his suspiciously.

"Ensure that you do," Joseph stated seriously and started to walk away and the others followed.

Timmy disappeared and re-appeared inside the twins bedroom where his parents were hiding with his three year old twin brother and sister.

"Please don't hurt us," Mrs. Turner pleaded.

But Timmy paid no heed and spoke.

"Years ago a boy named Timmy Turner was forsaken by both father and mother," Timmy started, "parents had good reasons but now he's dead and the reasons no longer matter," he stated, "two now have two children to grow and love," he said, "but let me say this and take this warning seriously and don't fuck this up," he said to them, "raise these children like you did me and surely you'll be dragged to suffer in Dark Manor like I was but I'll make sure you live long and suffer and never quickly die," he warned, "cherish these children and never disown or abandon them," he said simply, "or Dark Manor will have even more permanent guests and trust me you wont like the environment," he said coldly, "in other words," he said, "disown these kids and make them feel any loneliness like I did," he said pointedly, "and I'll make you wish you were dead," he snapped, "don't expect me to be grateful that you tried to make up things to me after leaving me all alone for nearly two years," he said softly, "I may hate you less but I'm still disappointed," he said and left without another word.

Timmy's parents looked at each other then looked at their little children. The two were playing with each other and laughing like little children always did. It didn't seem that they even saw their dead older brother or heard a word of what he said. But that didn't matter since his parents understood what he (Timmy) meant. Abandon these children and you'll suffer like hell.

The End.

Things to clear up.

1- Remember that at age 18 all kids in the show forget that they ever had Godparents. So Timmy at 18 would no longer know that his Godparents helped him find out that there was a witch.

2- About the Magic. Remember that Joseph has powers. He gave the ghosts a limited amount so that they could continue to punish Timmy (after they had killed him) for a certain amount of time.

3- Yes Timmy did continue to regret what he had done and despite keeping up the charade of being happy and not troubled for the citizens of Dimmsdale and everyone else except for the Mayor. The Mayor knew of Timmy's distress because Timmy told him about it and the Mayor used his power of being Timmy's only 'caring' guardian to make him not tell anyone.

4- Timmy can leave the property because he didn't die wrongfully. Why? The night that the gas was let off into the barn and killed almost all the children, Mr. Richton started the machine but it was Timmy; while everyone else was hesitant and considering to not go through with it, who let out the gas which flowed into the barn killing almost all the elite popular children. The ghosts found out and that made them hate Timmy the most.

5- Timmy had gone to Vicky and told her everything a week after he found out he was dead. After thinking things over she decided if Timmy deserved to die for letting out the gas, why did the man ho invented the gas in the first place deserved to continue living. So Vicky with the help of Ricky killed Mr. Richton upon their own incentive. Timmy tried to stop them but accidentally made the real warden leave his posts instead of Ricky (both guards had red hair and looked rather similar to each other unless you looked them in the face properly). The real warden lost his footing and died because of his own carelessness, no one murdered him. The reason why Timmy didn't want to kill Mr. Richton was because he felt that he was worse off suffering in prison knowing all the horrible things that he did. But Vicky felt otherwise and got her way.

6- Timmy DID purposely push Mrs. Richton to suicide. While Mr. Richton truly regretted what he had done, Mrs. Richton didn't regret a THING. She even had the smart instincts of knowing that it was unlikely that her son would ever return if he were sent to the farm and did so anyway. Mrs. Richton never loved her children like her husband did and the only person that she cared about besides herself was her husband. So Timmy felt that she deserved death since she wasn't haunted by Ian's suffering at all. She was only angry that she was in prison.

7- Yes Mary who's one of the undead children is with Ian now. She fell in love with him while she helped take care of him along with the other rebels. When Mary left Dark Manor her body became something closer to a normal human being so she aged until she was fourteen (the body's not fully alive remember that). It's not necessary for her to eat much either and she has to keep it limited since her inner faculties are only partially alive. So Mary's with Ian the photographer. Yay.

8- Wendy had to promise to kill the Jaces to get her sister Marilyn and the girl Britney. While Britney is mostly dominant Marilyn is now an awakened presence. Both went insane with all the torture and plain hatred the undead children put them through. Wendy had stopped Marilyn from possessing Timmy years before but back then she didn't have most of her memories back to have any personal affection towards Marilyn. When she did however the undead children weren't willing to hand Marilyn and Britney over. She (Wendy) finally got her back though with the condition of killing the Jaces who ran off to live comfy lives in countries where they couldn't be arrested by the U.S.A. or were good places to hide. They only cared that Britney was gone and just had a LITTLE pity for the other children who died in reality. Wendy married her guardian. Yes she did that. They fell in love with each other and got married two months after she turned eighteen.

9- Yes the Mayor aint no angel either. He made sure to keep Timmy from telling no matter what he had to do. Now he's a member of hell. When he stepped outside he was automatically taken to another dimension so no one would know that dragons took him.

10- Timmy doesn't know whether or not any one of the two twins might do something as evil or wicked as what he did in the past. But he's ensured to threaten his parents to make sure that they don't abandon any of them like they did him. And his threat is real.

Death's Soulmate: This story is completed. There will be no sequels. I hope that you enjoyed it and I thank all those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout the story. Thank you. Review.

May 2, 2005: I decided to may a sequel to this fic. It's called 'The Next Horror'. Read it when you have some spare time.


End file.
